The song of the soul
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Secuela de "Not all melodies are perfect" El opuesto del amor no es el odio sino la indiferencia ¿Que hara Edward para remediar sus errores con los cuales renuncio a la felicidad y condeno a Bella a la superficialidad del mundo?
1. 4 Años despues

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.

Y lo mas importante gracias por sus reviews, son valiosisimos, apesar de que no fueron muchos a lo largo de la primera parte de esta historia lo que me animo a seguir adelante fueron sus alerts y favorite story en verdad mil gracias a:

**ckonna**

verohikvale

Liliana

Lupita

Lizzie

Enith

Las chikas que dejaron su review en el ultimo capitulo de "Not all melodies are perfect" Besos

**4 Años después**

**Bella POV**

Me miraba en el espejo mientras pintaba mis labios, mi secretario personal leía lo que había en mi agenda para el día de hoy, pero realmente no prestaba mucha atención, ya que todos esos compromisos eran aburridos, por el espejo mire como mi tío Aro entraba por la puerta, sonreí y me acerque a él.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas tío?- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Muy bien querida ¿Y tu que tal estas?

-Bien y hermosa por supuesto, ¿No es genial? Siempre soy algo y hermosa- le dije yendo de nuevo al espejo, después mire a mi ayudante- Retírate

-Con su permiso señorita- me dijo mientras salía

-¿Dónde te habías metido Isabella? Se suponía que irías el día de ayer al taller a tomarte medidas para comenzar a hacer la nueva línea de ropa

-Lo lamento tío estaba ocupada- le dije volteándolo a ver y recargándome en el tocador

-¿Haciendo que?

-Obvio en fiestas luciendo hermosa y con la gente que es alguien aquí en Italia

-Ya veo, creí que estarías por allí en esas carreras de auto que tanto te gustan

-Es divertido, me encanta la velocidad, que sea hermosa, popular y admirada no quiere decir que no me divierta de vez en cuando

-Bien, bien, eso no importa, ¿Cuándo te tomaran las medidas?

-Ya tienen mis medidas

-Adelgazaste

-Obvio, pero ahora no quiero ir a tratar con esa gente incompetente que tienes por empleados, la última vez me picaron con un alfiler los inútiles

-Ya Isabella, sabes que es difícil encontrar buenos trabajadores

-No me importa, no iré además mañana parto a California

-¿Otro viaje de vacaciones?

-Quizá últimamente he estado tan ocupada con las fotos de tu línea de ropa, con la empresa de mi padre, entre los compromisos de trabajo y el modelaje, fiestas, los demás desfiles de modas y luciendo hermosa como siempre, es agotador

-Isabella, solo te vas de "vacaciones" para perder el tiempo entre un chico nuevo, las carreras, fiestas y para evadir tu agenda tanto como la del modelaje como la de tus deberes de la empresa de tu padre.

-Nunca me han atrapado haciendo esas cosas ¿No es así? Mi imagen es la de una chica perfecta, adorada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres, no tiene nada de malo que vaya a despejarme

-No iras esta vez

-No estoy pidiendo tu permiso- le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y salía del camerino pues recién había terminado de hacer una sesión de fotos, mi tío camino tras de mi mientras gritaba mi nombre, voltee a verlo

-Isabella, debes de dejar esas cosas un día te atraparan y tu imagen ¿Cómo quedara?

-Te preocupas mucho, te saldrán arrugas necesitas un buen masaje, relájate, te prometo que dejare la carrera de autos, los antros y no hare nada que afecte mi imagen, además hace meses que no salgo con un chico

-Esta bien ¿Cuándo regresaras?

-No lo se- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Llámame

-Claro- le dije mientras caminaba a la entrada del edificio allí un valet parking me llevo mi BMW del año, sonreí y entre en el auto, mi vida era perfecta, tenia enormes mansiones, hermosos autos, era admirada y respetada, con miles de pretendientes guapos y ricos y los diseñadores me suplicaban a menudo que usara la ropa que diseñaban, había miles de fans tras de mi, no podía imaginar una vida mejor que la mía, mientras iba de camino a mi mansión sonó mi celular.

-Habla Isabella- conteste el celular

-¿Por qué no habías contestado mis llamadas?- me pregunto una voz cantarina al otro lado

-Estaba ocupada

-No me vengas con que estabas ocupada se muy bien que estuviste en alguna fiesta con las personas mas estiradas de Italia

-Esas personas estiradas son importantes en Italia, solo hablo con gente que es alguien en Italia, yo no pierdo mi tiempo con personas sin importancia

-Bueno ese no es el punto ¿Vendrás a California a ver a mis padres?

-Ya te había dicho que no

-Por favor Isabella, ellos quieren verte

-¿Para que? ¿Para reclamarme que deje a su hijo para escapar con Jake?

-No, ellos saben lo que realmente paso

-¿Cómo que saben lo que realmente paso?

-Es una larga historia, pero ¿Vendrás?

-No, solo te hablo a ti porque trabajare contigo, el trato no incluye ningún otro Cullen

-Si no vienes la prensa se enterara de lo que realmente paso aquí hace cuatro años

-No te atreverías Alice Cullen

-Sabes que si

-Iré pero si me encuentro con algún otro de tus hermanitos o los Hale no respondo por lo que pueda pasar

-No te preocupes, no estarán allí, yo me encargare de eso

-Ok, espero que valga la pena el viaje y la visita, los diseños de tu línea de ropa deben de ser perfectos como me dijiste que son si no, no hay trato

-Te encantara, te lo aseguro

-Bien, me voy tengo cosas que hacer

-Ok, adiós- me dijo Alice, colgué el teléfono y lo deje en el asiento del copiloto, suspire ¿Cómo era posible que Alice lograra disuadirme siempre? Sonreí aunque hubiera cambiado tanto en los últimos años, mi relación con Jake y Alice eran las mismas, Jake siempre había estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, a Alice la había vuelto a ver hacia unos meses en Paris y para mi sorpresa me alegre de verla, tomamos un café y platicamos a cerca de lo que habíamos pasado en los últimos años, me contó que había terminado su carrera y que su casa de modas estaba creciendo exitosamente, me dijo que los chicos creían que había escapado con Jake y ahora me odiaban, cosa que me causo mucha gracia, yo por otro lado en estos años me había dedicado a mi y a conseguir lo que quería, había terminado mi carrera de relaciones internacionales hace algunos meses, estaba llevando exitosamente la empresa a pesar que no me gustaba estar allí pero no tenia otra alternativa ya que mi padre estaba enfermo del corazón y aun no quería que el viejo muriera ya que todavía no lo hacia pagar lo que me había hecho pasar en Forks, era una de las mas cotizadas modelos, la chica mas rica del mundo y por supuesto la mas hermosa, por don de quiera que pasaba me reconocían, todos querían un autógrafo mío o una foto, todos querían ser mis amigos, en pocas palabras mi vida era perfecta.

Al llegar a mi mansión subí a mi habitación a comenzar a empacar, minutos después una sirvienta llamo a la puerta y entro.

-El señor Black lo espera en el salón principal señorita Swan- me dijo y después se retiro, baje al salón principal y allí parado frente a la ventana estaba Jake, sonreí y lo abrace

-Hola preciosa- me dijo en mi oído

-Hola- le dije mientras sonreía, era raro que ahora sonriera sinceramente, solo con el era así

-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, estoy empacando, hoy por la noche salgo a California

-No me habías dicho

-Lo lamento es solo que últimamente estas muy ocupado

-Si lo se, de hecho me venia a despedir porque casualmente me voy en tres horas a California

-¿En verdad?

-Si

-Genial, no me aburriré tanto en California con esa tonta empresa de mi padre

-Vamos Isabella no seas así

-Me aburre, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea aburrido

-Bueno hermosa llámame cuando este allí para salir

-Claro- le dije, Jake beso mi frente y se marcho, yo regrese a empacar, horas después termine y el chofer me llevo al aeropuerto allí al bajar del auto miles de flashes comenzaron a brillar yo sonreí mientras caminaba a la sala privada donde esperaría la salida de mi jet, me encantaba ser el centro de atención.

Al llegar a California me esperaba un auto negro, el chofer me llevo a la dirección que le indique, llegamos en pocos minutos, tome el regalo que tenia en el asiento de a lado, ya que el día de hoy Esme y Carlisle cumplían 32 años de casados, baje del auto, mire por unos segundo la casa de los Cullen, seguían teniendo el mismo gusto, ya que la casa era parecida a la que tenían en Florida, grande y elegante, abrí la cerca que rodeaba la propiedad y cruce por el jardín hasta la entrada de la casa, toque el timbre una vez y espere, minutos después escuche paso del otro lado de la puerta y abrió un chico enorme, musculoso, de cabello negro en su rostro se reflejaba una enorme sonrisa enmarcando en sus mejillas dos hoyuelos.

-Buenas tardes- me saludo

-Hola, busco a Esme y Carlisle Cullen

-¿De parte de quien?

-Yo solo venia a entregar esto, Alice Cullen me mando- le dije mostrándole el regalo

-¿Quién es cariño?- escuche la voz inconfundible de Esme en el pasillo, se acerco a la puerta y me miro, se reflejo en su rostro la sorpresa, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- ¡Carlisle ven!- le grito Esme a su esposo

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Carlisle acercándose cuando me miro se sorprendió al igual que Esme

-Tantos años han pasado, te esperábamos ver desde hace cuatro largos años- dijo Carlisle, Esme se acerco y me abrazo

-Apenas hace unos meses volví a ver a Alice- les dije

-Lo sabemos- me dijo Carlisle

-Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí Bella- me dijo Esme

-¿Bella? ¿Isabella Swan?- pregunto Emmett su sonrisa se borro de su rostro y su ceño se frunció- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir? No tienes vergüenza

-Vaya, el crío de oso se convirtió en un feroz oso ¿Quién lo diría?- le dije burlonamente

-Nadie se mete con mi familia y vive para contarlo, te arrepentirás de haber vuelto- me dijo Emmett

-¡Basta Emmett!- le grito Esme

-Pero mama ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió hace cuatro años? Dejo a mi hermano por irse con ese músico de quinta Jacob Black- dijo Emmett

-No te metas con Jake, el asunto es conmigo, a el déjalo fuera de esto- le dije amenazadoramente

-No debiste venir porque personalmente te sacare de aquí- me dijo Emmett

-Solo intenta poner uno de tus dedos en mi y hare que te arrepientas toda tu vida- le dije, Emmett se acerco a mi unos pasos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis guardaespaldas estaban tras de mi.

-¡Emmett Cullen es suficiente!- le reprendió Carlisle

-Pero…- intento decir Emmett

-Pero nada, ve a la sala a esperarnos- le dijo Esme, Emmett me miro con odio y después se marcho

-Lo lamento- me dijo Carlisle

-No te preocupes, no esperaba una bienvenida- le dije

-¿Cómo has estado? Estas más hermosa que hace cuatro años- me dijo Esme mirándome como si un hijo prodigo hubiera vuelto a su hogar

-Lo se, me he dedicado el cien por ciento a mi- le dije sonriendo

-Me alegro que hayas venido a visitarnos- me dijo Carlisle

-Alice tiene el crédito de eso

-¿Quieres pasar?- me pregunto Ese

-No gracias, tengo que márchame, tengo una junta- les dije entregándoles el regalo

-¿Volveremos a verte?- me pregunto Carlisle, saque mi tarjeta de mi cartera y se la entregue

-Pueden llamarme a esos números- les dije dando media vuelta y alejándome de allí, cruce el jardín y entre a mi auto para ir a la empresa de mi padre.

Al llegar me dirigí a la oficina de Charlie, por donde pasaba todos me miraban, yo solo sonreía con suficiencia al saber que soy superior a todas estas personas, entra a la oficina y me senté frente al escritorio.

-Buenos días Bella- me dijo Charlie

-Buenos días

-La junta comienza en quince minutos ¿Estas lista?

-Obvio, no olvides que estas tratando conmigo

-Bien ¿Quieres que repasemos el orden de los puntos esenciales que tomaremos en la junta?

-No, quiero un capuchino- le dije mientras me acercaba al altavoz que esta conectado con el que tenia la secretaria de Charlie

-Tráeme un Capuchino- le dije a la secretaria

-En seguida señorita- me contesto la secretaria, me volví a sentar en la silla y comencé a revisar los mensajes de texto que tenia en la bandeja de entrada

-Debes decir por favor y llamar a las personas por su nombre- me dijo Charlie, yo no le dije nada, no veía el caso de discutir, varios minutos después entro la secretaria con un capuchino y me lo entrego

-Tardaste- le dije, la secretaria salio de la habitación, probé el capuchino y sabia horrible

-¡¿Qué es esta porquería?¿Por qué nadie puede hacer algo bien? Todo lo tengo que hacer yo- dije de mal humor, me levante, tire el capuchino en el lavabo del baño que tenia Charlie de su oficina y llame a una cafetería italiana cinco estrellas para que me trajera un capuchino del mejor.

-Debes arreglar tus modales si planeas dirigir la empresa- me dijo Charlie, yo miraba mis hermosas uñas

-Vengo a decirles que hacer no a socializar con todos estos campesinos, ellos trabajan para mi, son menos que yo ¿Por qué querría hablarles?- le dije, mi padre me iba a decir algo pero la secretaria entro

-Señor Swan la junta esta por comenzar, lo esperan en la sala de juntas- dijo la secretaria y salio

-Gracias Monic- le dijo Charlie y la secretaria salio, Charlie se levanto de su asiento, se arreglo el saco y se acerco a la puerta- Andando ya es hora

-Aun no llega mi capuchino, iré cuando haya llegado- le dije sin levantarme de mi lugar

-Llegaras tarde

-Yo nunca llego tarde, son los demás que llegan temprano

-No demores mucho- me dijo Charlie saliendo de la oficina

-Si lo que sea- murmure, me levante y me acerque al cristal que estaba tras el escritorio de Charlie a ver la ciudad, minutos después llego mi capuchino, lo tome con tranquilidad y cuando me lo acabe pase al baño a lavar mis dientes y a retocar mi maquillaje, después salí de la oficina y me dirigí a la sala de juntas, al llegar entre, todos estaban en silencio mirando las hojas que tenían las carpetas que estaban frente a ellos.

-Buenos días señores, se acabo la hora del descanso, comencemos con lo importante- les dije parándome frente todos.

-Llega tarde- me dijo un señor gordo de bigote que identifique como uno de los socios

-No tenia intenciones de tratar con todos ustedes así que no importa si llegue tarde o no, les estoy haciendo un favor al estar aquí- le dije

-¿Quién es usted?- me pregunto otro señor viejo y gordo, lo mire de mala gana, mi padre lo noto y como sabia que si yo contestaba iba a ser algo que hiriera al enorme gordo, Charlie contesto

-Es Isabella Swan y a partir de ahora esta empresa estará a su cargo

-¿Ella tomara su lugar señor Swan?- dijo otro tipo, el cual trabajaba en esta empresa

-Eso es exactamente lo que acaba de decir, no se porque necesitan tantas explicaciones- le dije

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- me volvió a preguntar el mismo tipo

-23 años

-¿No es muy joven para tomar este puesto? Apuesto que su experiencia es nula en cuanto a empresas se refiere

-Usted es el señor Woods ¿No es así? El vicepresidente de esta empresa, llego aquí hace ocho años, asignado en el puesto que tiene hace dos y asignado a hacer los balances, relaciones y cuentas de esta empresa hace tres meses pero removido de esas obligaciones a los dos meses que se le dio esa tarea porque era incompetente para hacerlos

-Solo con saber lo que sucede en la empresa no quiere decir que pueda con ella

-Cuando a usted se le fue revocada la tarea de llevar una parte esencial de la empresa la tarea me fue reasignada ya que se le fue dada ya que yo quería pasar una temporada de vacaciones en Milán, vacaciones que se arruinadas por su incompetencia

-Usted no pudo durar con esa tarea más que yo

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Por qué soy modelo, una mujer hermosa o porque soy joven? Déjeme decirle que yo me encargaba de las tareas que usted no pudo hacer desde que tenia 15 años, mientras usted a esta edad entraba a la preparatoria y se encargaba de no reprobar matemáticas yo hacia balances, relaciones y demás, quizá no estaba frente a la empresa pero estaba haciendo que creciera desde otro punto. Quiero que escuchen señores ahora yo estoy a cargo y nadie puede si quiera cuestionarme si quiere conservar su puesto en esta empresa o tener la remota posibilidad de ser contratados en otra y para que les sirva de ejemplo el señor Woods será removido de su puesto y será trasladado a las oficinas generales ¿Alguna duda?- les dije, todos se quedaron callados- Excelente ahora veamos lo que realmente es importante

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo :) Espero con ansias su review para saber que piensan<p> 


	2. Una semana común de trabajo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Bueno chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y para las que preguntaron el dia de publicacion sera el dia miercoles :)_

**Besos**

**Una semana común de trabajo**

**Bella POV**

Los días pasaban terriblemente lento, no se si era porque pasaba mí valioso tiempo en esa empresa o cada día era más aburrido que el anterior.

Después de la junta en la que se anuncio que yo estaría a cargo nadie volvió a cuestionarme y eso era lo más prudente de su parte, todos se apartaban de mi camino cuando pasaba y me miraban con respeto y miedo, eso hacia un poco divertido la estadía en la empresa.

Llevaba en California alrededor de tres semanas, en estos días no había podido ir a fiestas, carreras de autos, pasarelas o al spa, había tenido que posponer todo, hasta el contrato que tenia con Alice porque tenia que estar al frente de la empresa de mi padre, cosa que me estaba cansando, era Lunes por la mañana, entre al edificio alrededor de medio día y me dirigí directamente a mi oficina, al llegar me esperaban mi padre, Edward y Carlisle Cullen.

-Vaya hay una reunión y ¿No fui invitada?- les dije sentándome tras el escritorio

-Es medio día Isabella debiste llegar hace dos horas- me dijo mi padre enojado

-Por favor el trato no decía horarios además que todo esto de ser la hija que toma las empresas me esta cansando, un reclamo mas y tendrás que sacar esto solo- le dije, el no dijo nada, apreté el altavoz que daba al escritorio de la secretaria y le pedí mi café latte

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que debes llamar a las personas por su nombre? El nombre de la secretaria es Monic- me dijo Charlie

-Y ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte yo que no me importa? Además su "agradable" visita no tiene que ver con mis modales ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- le dije de mala gana

-Como sabras tu empresa y la nuestra tiene ciertos convenios que nos benefician a ambos de la misma manera, el contrato fue renovado hace un mes pero no se había tomado el proyecto porque los deberes y compromisos de la agenda de las empresas no permitían que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para planear la campaña publicitaria de dicho proyecto- me dijo Edward

-Aja ¿Y?- le dije, me molestaba su vocabulario ostentoso

-Tenemos cinco días para hacer dicha campaña publicitaria- me dijo Carlisle

-Bien pues ¡Suerte! Espero que lo logren- les dije tomando mi celular y llamando a mi masajista personal, si ellos iban a estar ocupados en eso, yo tendría tiempo libre pero Charlie tomo mi celular y me lo quito- ¡Oye!

-Yo tendré que ir a Italia y Carlisle tiene otros asuntos que atender, solo estamos aquí para verificar que las bases de la campaña sean sólidas y tú y Edward se harán cargo de seguir el proyecto- me dijo Charlie

-Lo que me faltaba- les dije mientras leía el expediente del nuevo proyecto, después comenzamos a discutir sobre las posibles campañas y slogans, pero el asunto no iba a ningún lado, llevábamos discutiendo alrededor de dos horas, cosa que me desespero enormemente

-Es muy arriesgado- dijo Edward sobre una de las ideas que había propuesto

-Quien no arriesga, no gana- le dije

-Ha de haber otra manera de no perder tanto porcentaje y ganar más de lo que se invierte

-Tus ideas anticuadas son lo que no nos deja crecer, la empresa de los Steven ha crecido enormemente desde que el hijo tomo el mando, son ideas nuevas de alguien joven y obviamente yo soy mejor y mas brillante que él, con mis ideas y proyectos impulsaremos las empresas notablemente

-¿Soy anticuado? Yo voy a lo seguro no al azar – me dijo Edward

-No es ir al azar es invertir para obtener mas – le dije

-Es una locura y pérdida de tiempo

-No, lo que seria una perdida de tiempo es seguir la mercadotecnia de hace años cuando el mercado y la misma mercadotecnia a evolucionado

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Carlisle, yo sonreí- Lo mejor será seguir las ideas de Isabella

-Bien entonces el proyecto se iniciara a partir de mañana- dijo mi padre levantándose de donde estaba sentado y después de un rato todos ellos se marcharon de mi oficina.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente llegue a la oficina alrededor de medio día, al entrar me esperaba sentado Edward.<p>

-Buenas tardes- le dije dejando mi bolsa y sentándome tras mi escritorio

-Llegas tarde

-No me importa- le dije, como todas las mañanas le pedí mi café a la secretaria y después de unos minutos me lo dio y se retiro

-Debes de acostumbrarte a decir por favor y gracias, debes de dejar de sur una niña malcriada

-Y tú deberías dejar de ser odioso y anticuado

-¿Odioso y anticuado? Es la manera correcta de comportarse

-Si pero de una persona de edad avanzada como tu, yo soy joven y hermosa y esos campesino no me importan en lo mas mínimo

-No importa comencemos con el trabajo- me dijo malhumorado

-Como sea

Pasamos alrededor de seis horas trabajando, cuando dieron las seis y media la secretaria toco y entro

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte

-Alguien vino a verla señorita

-Bien hazlo pasar- le dije, ella asintió y salio de la habitación

-Supongo que terminamos por hoy- me dijo Edward

-Si

-Bien entonces hasta mañana- me dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento

-Adiós- le dije, en ese momento entro la persona que había venido a verme era nada mas y nada menos que Jacob, no pude evitar emocionarme y abrazarlo

-Hola preciosa- me dijo, después levanto la mirada y se puso rígido- ¿El que hace aquí?

-Mi padre tiene contratos con la empresa de los Cullen, esta aquí por trabajo- le dije sonriéndole, él me regreso la sonrisa y rodeo con su brazo mi cintura y después miro asesinamente a Edward

-Si, ya me iba, con su permiso- le dijo Edward y salio de la oficina

-¿Por qué no me habías hablado?- le dije haciendo un puchero

-No había podido linda pero hoy vine a invitarte a cenar a tu restaurante favorito- me dijo, yo sonreí, tome mi bolsa y salimos tomados de la mano de la oficina. Al llegar a mi restaurante favorito no nos hicieron esperar ni un segundo y nos pasaron a una mesa en zona exclusiva

-¿Y que tal el trabajo?- me pregunto Jake

-Horrible, estresante, en un par de días planeo irme de vacaciones

-Vaya y ¿A que lugar estas planeando ir?

-Aun no lo se, quizá al Caribe, a los Cabos, Barcelona, Hawai, un lugar soleado

-Me gusta como suena ir al Caribe

-¿Iras conmigo?

-Claro podemos ir a celebrar mi cumpleaños

-¡Seria increíble! Entonces en tres semanas iremos al Caribe

-Si, es un compromiso, pero por ahora tengo que irme a Miami

-¿Por qué?

-Surgió un imprevisto

-¿Pero regresaras a tiempo para nuestro viaje?- le pregunte haciendo un puchero

-Lo prometo- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su mano, yo sonreí

-Miren quienes están aquí, las dos personas mas despreciables del mundo- dijo una voz conocida cerca de la mesa, voltee y era Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen

-Tendré que llamar a control animal ya que una serpiente venenosa se escapo del zoológico- le dije ácidamente

-Mira quien habla, una zorra como tú no tiene porque hablarme así

-No me hagas reír, tú ni siquiera deberías dirigirme la palabra… plebeya- le dije sonriendo, Rosalie estaba por acercarse a mí pero Emmett la tomo del brazo

-Vámonos Rose no vale la pena discutir con una persona como ella- le dijo Emmett

-Váyanse no me hagan desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en personas tan insignificante como ustedes- les dije Rosalie me miro furiosa, estaba por acercarse cuando mis guardaespaldas le taparon el paso, me miro y después se marcho con Emmett, yo sonreí

-¿Estas segura que tratar a las personas así es lo correcto?- me pregunto Jacob- Ella era tu amiga

-Yo no necesito a nadie mas que a mi y… a ti- le dije sonriendo, el sonrío y asintió

-Pero recuerda que cuando quieras puedes dar media vuelta y tomar el camino que dejaste, una vida común lejos de lo superficial, yo estaré allí contigo decidas lo que decidas

-Gracias Jake- le dije sinceramente ya que no sabría como seria mi vida sin mi amigo, compañero y confidente

* * *

><p>El miércoles llegue temprano a la empresa ya que mientras más nos apresuráramos a hacer la campaña mas pronto se acabaría y podría darme una escapada a Miami a ver a Jake.<p>

Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche y no habíamos dejado de trabajar en el proyecto, era tan cansado, el celular de Edward sonó y aproveche para salir a la terraza a fumar un cigarrillo, ya que estos me ayudaban a bajar el estrés un poco, miraba la ciudad entretenidamente cuando escuche que la puerta corrediza que estaba tras de mi se abrió

-No es saludable fumar- me dijo Edward quitándome mi cigarro

-¿Quién dijo que es saludable? Y no me digas que tu no fumas – le dije sacando otro cigarro, Edward suspiro

-Nos falta la mitad del proyecto, si trabajamos como hoy mañana terminaremos el proyecto y lograremos un gran avance para esta temporada de ventas

-Realmente no me importa el avance de esta tonta empresa, en cuando pueda me iré de aquí, solo vine porque estoy cumpliendo un acuerdo con la línea de ropa de A.C. en cuanto el contrato termine adiós empresas Swan hola de nuevo vida de lujo y comodidades, así que te veo mañana mientras antes termine con esto mas rápido me puedo deshacer de esta carga- le dije entrando a la oficina, Edward camino tras de mi

-No toda la vida vas a estar viendo solo por ti, en algún momento te vas a tener que hacer cargo de la empresa que tu padre puso lo mejor seria que dejaras esa actitud y te adaptaras a lo que te espera

-Por favor no me quieras dar clases de cómo vivir mi vida si tu no eres precisamente el señor simpatías, a cualquier habitación que entras se siente mas frío que en un congelador

-Las cosas cambian, este es el mundo de los negocios no una reunión social como a las que estas acostumbradas a ir

-Estoy acostumbrada a lo que me merezco

-Claro se me olvido que te crees superior a la gente que te rodea

-Eso te lo debo a ti, tu me enseñaste que no puedes confiar en la gente y no debes mezclarte con gente que no puedas controlar, arruinaste mi vida y ¿Sabes que? Ahora que estoy aquí voy a aprovechar para hacer de tu vida un infierno- le dije tomando mi bolsa y saliendo de la oficina

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente por la mañana me despertó el sonido de mi celular.<p>

-Habla Isabella- conteste

-¡Hola!- grito una voz cantarina al otro lado de la línea

-Hola Alice ¿Qué sucede?

-La línea esta terminada, puedes venir hoy a empezar la sesión de fotos

-Ok, entonces en un rato iré para allá

-¿Vienes a desayunar? Contrate a una chef Italiano para que nos cocinara

-Eso suena bien, te veré en media hora

-Ok, besos- me dijo antes de colgar, me levante y fui a mi armario a ver que me pondría el día de hoy mientras llamaba a la oficina

-Buenos días empresas Swan- me contesto la recepcionista

-Comunícame con la extensión 13 ahora- le ordene

-Enseguida señorita- me dijo la recepcionista

-Oficina de Isabella Swan ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- contesto la secretaria

-Soy Isabella quiero que cancele todos los compromisos que tenia el día de hoy y los reparta para atenderlo la próxima semana

-Bien señorita ¿No vendrá a la oficina? El señor Edward la espera

-Comunícamelo

-Enseguida

-¿Hola?- contesto Edward

-El día de hoy no iré a la oficina, tengo otro compromiso

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se hará cargo de la empresa Swan hoy?

-Mmm… eres el único que esta allí, felicidades tu eres el nuevo encargado- le dije antes de colgar

Llegue a la casa de modas de Alice alrededor de las diez y para mi sorpresa estaba allí Esme, desayunamos juntas mientras contestaba todas las preguntas de Esme, me estaba preguntando tantas cosas pero no me quejaba pues sabia que cuando decía que me había extrañado se veía que era cierto ya que cierta tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos y me gustara o no nunca podría ser grosera con Esme Cullen.

El desayuno paso rápido al igual que las primeras horas de la sesión de fotos, alrededor de las dos de la tarde me tome un descanso y en uno de los pasillos me encontré con un apuesto modelo que me sonrío y se acerco a mi.

-Hola- me dijo, yo le sonreí- Tengo mucha suerte al haber encontrado a una chica tan hermosa como tu en los pasillos

-Hoy es tu día de suerte definitivamente- le dije

-Y se convertiría en un mejor día si una hermosa flor como tu me acompañara a cenar, te aseguro que te encantara, será un restaurante exclusivo y te llevare en un precioso auto deportivo

-Me gusta como suena eso

-¿Este es tu gran compromiso?- me dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas

-¿Te veo después?- le dije al modelo dándole mi tarjeta, el sonrío y se marcho

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte a Edward caminando a mi camerino

-¿No pudiste asistir a la oficina porque estabas consiguiendo novio?

-¿Novio? Por favor, solo es un tipo con el que saldré una vez y después jamás lo volveré a ver, se llama diversión

-Ok, ese no es el punto tenemos una campaña publicitaria que terminar

-No me importa

-Mientras antes terminemos antes dejaremos de vernos

-Eso suena tentador… - le dije, entramos a mi camerino, las maquillistas entraron y comenzaron a arreglarme para la otra mitad de la sesión de fotos del día de hoy, mientras tanto Edward me decía los puntos que nos faltaban y yo le decía que debía de poner, los detalles y demás, durante la tres horas de la sesión de fotos, entre foto y foto íbamos complementando el proyecto pero después de las cuatro horas termino la sesión de fotos y aun no habíamos terminado el proyecto, faltaban los arreglos finales, entre a mi camerino para cambiarme y tras de mi Edward.

-Terminaremos el proyecto en media hora mas ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar y terminamos esto?- me dijo Edward, me acerque a él, lo mire, lo rodee, mientras lo examinaba

-Yo no salgo con cualquier chico, debe ser apuesto, con porte, elegante… y por lo visto tu lo sigues siendo- le dije parándome frente a él sonriéndole- A pesar de que los años han pasado sigues siendo guapo y bien parecido, los años te han tratado bien- le dije acercándome a él como para darle un beso, roce mis labios con los suyos, él no se movió, yo sonreí y me aleje- esta bien, iré contigo, te veo en quince minutos fuera

-Aja- me dijo saliendo del camerino aturdido, sonreí triunfante ya que seguía ejerciendo cierto poder en él, esto seria divertido

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :) Y bueno e aquí la reacción de Bella hacia Edward, no fue tan dramatico porque en estos momentos en su cabeza Bella solo tiene espacio para su reflejo, lo superficial y... Jake jajaja bueno chicas espero sus reviews :)<p> 


	3. España

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a SM**

_Estoy aqui de nuevo! Niñas muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir adelante y las que quieren Edward POV esperen sean pacientes ya casi viene es mas divertido por ahora los POV de una Bella frivola que un POV de Edward culpable :) Perdon que no habia actualizado pero **voy al concierto de selena gomez hoy! Y he estado distraida toda la semana que se me olvido actualizar igual que mi otra historia sorrry **y bueno aquí el capitulo. _

**España**

**Bella POV**

A partir de que me propuse arruinar la vida de Edward Cullen mi estancia en California era más divertida además que después de la campaña publicitaria disminuí mis deberes y mi horario, últimamente ya iba a mis sesiones de Spa, a las fiestas, las carreras de autos y demás y dentro de una semana me iría a los Cabos con Jake.

Era viernes por la noche, disfrutaba de una gran fiesta con los actores, actrices y cantantes más importantes que se encontraban en California, la música era perfecta, los chicos eran guapos y el ambiente genial. Platicaba con un actor cuando hubo un defecto con las luces y se fue la luz por un par de segundos, minutos después un mensaje de texto llego a mi celular, era de mi padre, tenia que ir a la empresa, era urgente, de mala gana salí de la fiesta y me dirigí a la empresa, al llegar el policía me abrió la puerta, me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre, allí esperando estaba Edward, Carlisle y Charlie, todos vestidos casualmente, cosa que se me hizo rara ya que estaba acostumbrada a verlos con sus trajes y corbatas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunte de mal humor

-¿Dónde andabas a estas horas vestida así Isabella?- me pregunto mi padre enojado mirándome, llevaba un vestido azul celeste strapless que me llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y con unos zapatos de tacón negros

-En una fiesta divirtiéndome, además son apenas la una y media de la madrugada- le dije sentándome en la silla tras el escritorio, mi padre se puso rojo del coraje yo sonreí

-Bueno el punto es que hubo una falla técnica con la luz en toda la cuidad- dijo Edward

-¿En serio? No me di cuenta sobre todo porque estando en un lugar con propia planta de luz y aun así se fue la luz por unos minutos- le dije sarcásticamente

-Las computadoras perdieron toda información almacenada, proyectos, cuentas, inventarios, todo- dijo Carlisle

-¿Y los respaldos?- le pregunte dando vueltas en la silla negra de cuero de mi padre

-Se borraron- dijo mi padre

-¿Y cual es el plan de respaldo?- pregunte

-Necesitamos esos documentos para dentro de ocho días porque se hará un balance general, Edward y tu tendrán que ir a España, todos los documentos que estaban en la computadora están guardados en mi despacho de manera impresa, tendrán que guardar la información de manera digital y traerla antes del próximo Sábado

-Ok, entonces iré a empacar, saldremos al amanecer- les dije saliendo de la oficina

Llegamos a España alrededor de las seis de la noche y a la casa de mi padre a las seis y media.

-Bien, bienvenido a la casa de Charlie Swan, puedes quedarte en la habitación que desees y la servidumbre estará a tus ordenes las veinticuatro horas, el despacho de mi padre esta al final del pasillo y los documentos en la bóveda de seguridad, poniendo tu dedo índice en el scanner se abrirá y… creo que eso es todo, buenas noches-le dije a Edward subiendo las escaleras a mi habitación

-¿A dónde vas? Lo más prudente seria que comenzáramos con la recolección de datos

-A mi me tocaron los balances los cuales fueron elaborados por mi, los recuerdo perfectamente, yo ya pase los datos a mi computadora ¿Creías que solo venia viendo mi perfecto reflejo en el monitor?

-¿Entonces porque accediste tan fácilmente a venir a España?

-¿Bromeas? Es España tío, el país de la diversión, de las mejores carreras de autos después de Italia, las mejores fiestas, todo abierto las 24 horas- le dije con el acento de los españoles

-Ya se me hacia raro que no hubieras protestado con la idea de venir a España

-Felicidades Sherlock Holmes, ahora me voy a cambiar, la noche apenas comienza y yo que tu me apresuraba a copiar los proyectos, solo tienes una semana- le dije subiendo por las escaleras.

Me cambie y en la entrada me esperaba mi auto, salí a divertirme por las calles de España, donde la diversión nunca duerme.

Disfrutaba cada día que pasaba, estas pre-vacaciones estaban resultando ser magnificas, hoy era Viernes pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, estaba en la terraza del salón mirando el jardín y fumando un cigarro, cuando entro una sirvienta.

-Señorita tiene una llamada- me dijo, tome el teléfono y la sirvienta se marcho

-¿Hola?

-Hola preciosa, hablo para decirte que hoy va a ver carrera de autos, a las cinco en la carretera que sale de la ciudad al norte, KM 13

-Ok entonces te veo allá- le dije y después colgué, salí del salón y apague mi cigarro y subí a mi habitación, tome un vestido café con detalles azul turquesa y oro que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, de manga larga y escote pronunciado en "V", tome unos zapatos de tacón de aguja negros, tome unos lentes oscuros y para estas ocasiones para no ser descubierta tome una peluca rubia de uno mis cajones, me la puse y salí de mi habitación, bajada la escalera cuando escuche la molesta voz de Edward.

-¿Ya te vas tan temprano?- me dijo Edward

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer mas que estar molestando?- le dije mientras buscaba mi celular en mi bolsa

-Llegas a las altas horas de la madrugada y te vas alrededor de las seis ¿Sabias que podría ocurrirte algo malo?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- le dije subiendo las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación ya que había olvidado mi celular en mi vestidor

-Tu padre me dejo a cargo de tu seguridad y no deberías de perderte de mi vista- me dijo Edward caminando tras de mi

-Si querías ir a alguna de las fiestas solo tenias que decirlo, pero creí que alguien de tu edad solo se sienta a contemplar la juventud de los demás- le dije entrando a mi vestidor

-¿Alguien como yo? No soy tan viejo y para que lo sepas no me importan ninguna de tus fiestas- me dijo entrado a mi vestidor tras de mi y cerrando la puerta tras de él- Ahora no iras a ningún lado

-Ahora ninguno de los dos ira a ningún lado señor listo- le dije enojada

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esta habitación no tiene perilla por dentro- le dije, el miro la puerta y vio que era ciertos

-¿Quién en su sano juicio no le pone manija a una puerta de un lado?

-¿Ya viste donde estas? Es mi vestidor, mi armario, aquí hay trajes de mas de 25 mil dólares, exclusivos y eso sin contar zapatos, joyas, lentes de sol, abrigos, etc.…

-¿Cómo va a caber eso en una habitación tan pequeña?- me pregunto, tome un control remoto y apunte a una de las puertas corredizas, esta se abrió y dejo ver una habitación enorme con armarios y en el centro un enorme espejo y un sillón redondo

-Esta es solo la estancia donde guardo los zapatos- le dije refiriéndome a la pequeña habitación donde estábamos

-Vaya- me dijo asombrado- Pero traigo mi teléfono celular, saldremos de aquí en un santiamén

-Las llamadas no salen de aquí- le dije sentándome en el sillón, el intento marcar desde su celular y se dio cuenta de eso- La servidumbre viene a limpiar la habitación a medio día, todos los días y apenas son las cinco de la tarde, felicidades genio

-Yo que iba a saber que ibas a tener en ropa miles de dólares, antes un armario era más que suficiente para ti

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta de que no soy la misma chica ingenua que conocías

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tu actitud es tal cual te conocí: insoportable, presumida y pesada

-Lo mejor hubiera sido que todo se quedara como estaba, nunca debí de mezclarme con personas como tu, aburridas y… anticuadas

-¿Anticuadas?

-Es un sinónimo de viejo

-En ocho años tendrás la edad que yo tengo ahora

-Si pero en ocho años tu tendrás 40 y seguirás siendo anticuado de todas formas

-Tu misma habías dicho que los años me había tratado bien

-Así es, ahora podrías tener arrugas o verte mas viejo por tanto que trabajas y lo poco que te diviertes, pero eso no te quita los años que tienes

-¿Cuál es tu problema con lo años?

-Ninguno, mi problema es contigo, es solo para fastidiarte… además que tienes 32 y ni siquiera estas casado ¿Planeas estar toda tu vida solo y amargado?

-Yo no soy amargado

-Pero no tienes ni siquiera novia

-No necesito una

-Ja eso lo dicen solo las personas que terminaran viejos, solos y acabados.

-No necesito a nadie para vivir mi vida plena y feliz

-Viejo, solo y acabado

-¿Y tu? Tampoco tienes una relación seria

-Me han ofrecido muchas veces matrimonio, cuando quiera le puedo decirle que si a alguien y divorciarme al año y no tendría problema de encontrar otro marido- le dije, el dejo de discutir ya que no tenia argumentos a su favor.

Llevábamos alrededor de tres horas encerrados en ese armario, nadie decía nada, yo miraba mis uñas mientras Edward daba vueltas de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, de repente se detuvo y se paro frente a mi, yo lo mire.

-¿Perdiste algo?- le pregunte

-No, esta es la primera vez que te veo callada en las últimas semanas, es extraño

-Mi lista de insultos se termino, pensaba renovarla pronto- le dije sarcásticamente volviendo a ver mis uñas

-Tengo algo que decirte

-No me importa- le dije parándome del sillón pero el me tomo de la muñeca e hizo que me sentara de nuevo

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-Estoy hablando en serio- me dijo en un tono firme, lo mire de mala gana- Hace cuatro años te fuiste sin decir nada y sin escuchar explicación alguna, me escucharas esta vez

-Las mentiras y los engaños no necesitan explicaciones

-Yo no te engañe

-No solo jugaste conmigo y después me dejaste

-¡Eso no fue lo que sucedió!

-¡¿Entonces que fue lo que sucedió?

-¡Eso es lo que intento decirte!

-¡De hecho no me importa, si no hubiera sido por eso yo nunca habría acudido a mi tío y no seria lo que soy ahora, una persona admirada, alabada, hermosa y con una vida excelente!

-¡Una persona fría, frívola y superficial!

-¡Las personas hacen lo mejor que pueden con las circunstancias, no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis decisiones!- le grite, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dos de los sirvientes estaban allí

-Recibimos una llamada el señor Cullen y captamos la señal hasta aquí- dijo uno de los sirvientes mientras yo caminaba a la salida

-¡Espera Isabella!- me grito Edward caminando tras de mi

-¿Dónde esta mi auto?- le pregunte a uno de los sirvientes

-Esperándola en el mismo lugar desde hace tres horas señorita- me dijo otro de los sirvientes, mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¿A dónde vas? No he terminado de hablar contigo- me pregunto Edward tras de mi, antes de que pudiera alcanzarme me subí a mi auto y me aleje de allí a toda velocidad, ¿Quién se creía que era para un día de la nada quererme explicar lo que había sucedido hace cuatro años cuando estaba mas que claro lo que había sucedido? Acelere mas, hasta llegar a los 300 KM/ HR, era imprudente de mi parte ir a esta velocidad pero no me importo solo quería alejarme de los recuerdos que surgían a mi mente amenazando mi fortaleza.

Corrí en una carrera de autos y después me fui a una fiesta a celebrar con los chicos mi victoria, fue una fiesta genial, tome mas de la cuenta ya que quería olvidar lo que había sucedido hace cuatro años, me llevo de regreso a casa un chofer ya que yo no podía si quiera contar los dedos de mi mano, al llegar me esperaba en la sala un impaciente Edward.

-Hola, ¿Acabas de llegar?- le dije de buen humor ya que el alcohol me ponía así

-No, te he estado esperando

-Vaya, que aburrido, pero no importa, por lo visto no has salido a divertirte un viernes por España, eso es casi un crimen- le dije acercándome a el y sentándome en su regazo- Pero no importa porque los dos podemos divertirnos un rato

-Isabella…

-¿No quieres divertirte conmigo?- le dije rozando sus labios, estaba por besarme cuando una sirviente entro a la sala

-¿Qué sucede?- le dije sonriendo

-Su padre la llama señorita Swan- me dijo la sirvienta, Edward se paro en automático y me tiro

-Lo lamento- me dijo ayudándome a levantar

-No importa, tengo ganas de hablar con mi papi- le dije tomando el teléfono- Hola papi ¿Cómo estas?- le dije a mi padre pero Edward me quito el teléfono

-Buenas noches señor Swan- le dijo Edward, yo rodee mis ojos y me senté en el sillón, Edward hablo por unos minutos co mi padre y después colgó y se sentó a mi lado con la mirada fija, me senté al lado de él

-¿En que estábamos tu y yo?- le dije al oído, Edward se levanto del sillón y me miro

-Tenemos que partir a California

-¿Por qué?

-Unas personas entraron a tu mansión, mataron a dos guardias de seguridad y dejaron un desastre pero al parecer no se llevaron nada, te buscaban a ti

-¿Visitas?

-No exactamente, partimos en 30 minutos- me dijo saliendo de la sala, de mal humor me levante del sillón y fui a mi habitación, ¿Cómo era posible que un bombón como Edward Cullen me hubiera rechazado?

* * *

><p>Jajajaj Bella borracha que divertido. Les gusto? Espero sus reviews y gracias a estas chicas por sus reviews del capitulo 2: frani,Aredhel Isile ,Cely Peralta, MF'angel , lupita, Beatrizg, Ckonna<p>

**PERO SOBRE TODO GRACIAS A Verohikvale Y Jessica Salvatore POR ESTAR LEYENDO MI OTRA HISTORIA "LOS GIROS DEL VOLAR DE UNA MARIPOSA" LAS AMO!**

**Un beso y un abrazo :)**

**Atte: Isa**


	4. Pèrdida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.

HOLA A TODAS! Como inicio cada capitulo me gustaría agradecer los reviews del capitulo anterior: **Lupita, Cely Peralta, Jessica Salvatore y Ckonna. **

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a CKONNA ¡Feliz Cumple! Y mil gracias por todos tus reviews :)**_

**_Pérdida_**

**Isabella POV**

Mire por la ventanilla del avión, estábamos aterrizando, me puse mis lentes oscuros y seguí mirando por la ventanilla.

-Bienvenidos a California, señorita Swan, señor Cullen- nos dijo una aeromoza

-¿Qué dije acerca de hablar?- le dije de mal humor ya que por culpa de todo el alcohol que tome la noche anterior y de mi mal descanso tenia una resaca terrible.

-¡Que no dijéramos nada!- me grito Edward lo que ocasiono que un dolor inmenso cubriera mi cabeza, me tape los oídos y mire con odio a Edward, él me miraba divertido.

-Muy gracioso- le dije levantándome de mi asiento y bajando del avión cuando este había aterrizado totalmente, nos esperaba un auto negro con vidrios polarizados, subí y Edward tras de mi.

-¿Me puedes repetir porque vienes conmigo?- le dije de mal humor a Edward

-Porque tu padre esta muy preocupado y me pidió que te acompañara

-Me puedo cuidar sola- le dije mirando por la ventanilla

-Pues el no cree lo mismo- me dijo, llegamos a mi mansión aproximadamente en veinte minutos, al llegar un mayordomo abrió la puerta del auto, yo baje y entre a mi mansión, había cientos de policías y entre la multitud se encontraba mi padre, todo estaba desordenado, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por allí.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntando yendo a un grupo de policías, mi padre se acerco a mi y me abrazo, yo me separe al instante

-Que bueno que estas bien hija, unos tipos entraron buscándote, mataron a dos de los guardias y se llevaron las cintas de seguridad, dejaron un mensaje en la pared de tu habitación- me dijo dándome una foto de una de las paredes de mi habitación, allí pintado con letras rojas decía: "Por fin mi condena termino, esta vez no escaparas, por lo menos no con vida como la ultima vez"

-¿Sabe quien pudo dejar ese mensaje señorita Swan?- me dijo uno de los policías, yo me maree, los sonidos de mi alrededor desaparecieron mientras sentía como iba cayendo, unos brazos me tomaron por los brazos y me sostuvieron, desesperadamente me solté de esos brazos y busque mi celular en mi bolsa y le marque a Jacob, me mando al buzón de voz.

-Hola Jake, soy Isabella, espero que estés bien y espero verte pronto… Jake me quedare en tu casa un par de días, espero que no te importe… él regreso, me esta buscando- le dije, al entender el peso de mis palabras el celular resbalo de mis manos

-¿Qué sucede Isabella?- me pregunto mi padre

-Tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo- le dije caminando a la entrada pero mi padre tapo mi paso

-¿Qué sucede Isabella?

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- le grite desesperada, después me dirigí a uno de los encargados de mi seguridad- ¡Quiero a tres guardaespaldas mas cuidando de mi y tres grupos de seguridad fuera de la casa de Jacob Black ahora!

-Si señorita- me dijo el sujeto y salio de la mansión, yo subí a uno de mis autos, mi padre y Edward iban tras de mi, no les hice caso alguno y a toda velocidad salí de allí rumbo a la casa de Jake.

Al llegar entre a la casa de Jake y cerré todas las ventanas con seguros y cerré las cortinas, después me senté en el suelo de la sala, encogí mis rodillas y las rodee con mis brazos.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- me susurraba mientras intentaba calmarme. Después de unos minutos logre calmarme, me levante tome mis maletas que estaban en el recibidor y me dirigí a la habitación en la que siempre me quedaba cuando iba a la casa de Jake, cuando termine de desempacar vi que era alrededor de media noche, me cambie y me metí a la cama, estuve dando vuelta por mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño me venció y quede profundamente dormida, mi sueño comenzó pacifico y tranquilo, hasta que todo se torno escuro y de la nada estaba en el salón de baile de la universidad de artes de Florida, a mi alrededor el fuego se alzaba cada vez mas consumiendo el piso de madera y frente a mi estaba mi peor pesadilla, se acercaba lentamente a mi, yo retrocedía un paso por cada paso que el daba hasta que mi espalda choco con la pared y no tenia a donde ir, el sonreía maliciosamente.

-Por fin mi condena termino, esta vez no escaparas, por lo menos no con vida como la ultima vez- me decía mientras se acercaba, yo comencé a gritar y desperté, estaba exaltada respirando entrecortadamente y sudando, mire mi reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, tenia un nudo enorme en mi garganta y una opresión en el pecho, era un mal presentimiento, suspire y me levante, me bañe y me cambie, bajaba la escalera cuando escuche murmullos en el patio trasero ¿Por qué había personas en el patio de atrás? Pase por la cocina y tome un sartén y me puse a un lado de la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio de atrás, escuche los murmullos mas cerca y en cuanto la persona se asomo por la puerta lo golpee con la sartén lo mas fuerte que pude, la persona cayo al suelo inconciente, en ese momento me di cuenta que era Edward, segundos después se acercaron mi padre y Jake.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunto mi padre, yo no conteste, tire el sartén y corrí a abrazar a Jake

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?- me pregunto Jake

-Muy nerviosa y espantada, él esta aquí Jake y quiere matarme- le dije, el me estrecho entre sus brazos

-Tranquila Isabella no sabes si es él puede ser cualquier otro, se supone que él estaba en la cárcel

-Pero lo que escribió en la pared decía que su condena se había terminado

-Tranquila no permitiré que se te acerque- me dijo besando mi frente, yo asentí

-¿Qué le sucedió a Edward?- me volvió a preguntar mi padre

-Lo golpee con un sartén- le dije avergonzada

-¿Qué hiciste que?

-Lo lamento pero me espante, nadie me dijo que venían y generalmente las personas entran por la puerta principal

-Lo lamento, estábamos mirando que fueran seguros los alrededores de la casa- me dijo Jake

-Bien llevemos a Edward al sillón- dijo Charlie, el y Jake llevaron a Edward al sillón y lo recostaron

-¿Cuándo llegaste Jake?- le pregunte

-Hace unas horas, en cuanto escuche tu mensaje no dude en regresar- me dijo, yo sonreí

-Gracias- le dije sinceramente

-No tienes porque agradecer- me dijo abrazándome

-Bien, Jake y yo tenemos que ir a arreglar unos documentos con la policía acerca del robo de tu casa, Edward te acompañara a la oficina, o te hará compañía si decides quedarte aquí o ira contigo a cualquier lado al que quieras ir- me dijo mi padre

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por que no puedo estar con Jake?- le pregunte

-Porque los documentos son urgentes y Edward esta inconciente debido a que alguien lo golpeo con un sartén- me dijo mi padre

-No tardaremos mucho, te veré en un par de horas- me dijo Jake besando mi frente, yo asentí

-Te estaré esperando aquí, por ahora no quiero ir a ningún lado- le dije, él asintió y junto con mi padre salieron de la casa, fui a la cocina y tome un poco de hielo y lo envolví en una toalla, me senté en el suelo a lado del sillón y le puse el hielo en la frente a Edward, a los pocos minutos fue despertando poco a poco

-¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunte tomando la toalla con los hielos que le ofrecía y poniéndolos en su frente

-Te golpee con un sartén-le dije levantándome y sentándome en otro sillón

-¿Qué hiciste que?- me pregunte confundido

-Me asuste, tome un sartén de la cocina y cuando entraste por la puerta de atrás te golpee

-Vaya no me esperaba eso- me dijo, no dije nada, encendí la tele y comencé a cambiar de canales, después de unos minutos le deje de cambiar y le deje a un documental, tome un cojín y lo abrace

-¿Quién mas sabe acerca de lo que esta pasando?- le pregunte después de unos minutos sin quitar la mirada del televisor

-Nadie, no quiero preocupar a mi hermana ni a mis padres

-Mientras menos se enteren mejor

-Y ¿Me vas a decir quien te esta persiguiendo?

-No es de tu incumbencia ni siquiera se porque estas aquí

-Porque me importas y estoy preocupado por ti- me dijo, lo mire por unos segundos y después me levante del sillón y salí de la habitación ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que le importaba cuando claramente hacia cuatro años me había botado y abandonado como a una muñeca vieja? Era un tipo despreciable, enojada salí al patio de atrás y me senté en el pasto, miraba detenidamente el verde pasto cuando escuche pasos detrás de mi, asustada voltee y mire a dos grandulones tras de mi, comencé a gritar e intente escapar pero uno de los gorila me atrapo y me cargo sobre su hombro, lo comencé a golpear en la espalda pero no me soltó, pero después de unos segundos me bajo, voltee y mire que Edward había derribado a uno de los gorilas, su boca sangraba al igual que su puño, el otro gorila se acercaba peligrosamente a él, mire a mi alrededor y encontré un rastrillo con el cual se juntaban las hojas que caían de los árboles y con el palo de este golpee al gorila en la cabeza lo mas fuerte que pude, suspire aliviada al ver que este caía al suelo inconciente, segundos después salio al jardín trasero Jacob

-¡Isabella! ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Jacob - Los guardias están inconcientes en la entrada

-Si, estoy bien tranquilo- le dije

-Tenemos que irnos ya, no han de tardar en llegar mas- me dijo Jacob tomándome de la mano y llevándome dentro de la casa, Edward nos seguía de cerca

-¿Y mi padre?- le pregunte preocupada

-Fue a su empresa un oficial lo esperaba en su oficina al parecer ya saben quien fue quien entro a tu casa- me dijo abriendo la puerta principal, allí esperaban ocho gorilas mas, de un segundo a otro llegaron guardias encargados de la seguridad de la casa y empezó un enfrentamiento, las balas no se hicieron esperar, Jacob cerro la puerta principal resguardándome, las balas atravesaron las ventanas haciéndolas añicos, todos nos agachamos y avanzamos de regreso al patio trasero

-Tendremos que trepar la barda y salir de aquí- dijo Jacob, yo estaba muy asustada, solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara pero de un segundo a otro se escucho un gran estruendo, al parecer la puerta había sido derrumbada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos teníamos a cuatro gorilas frente a nosotros, Jacob me escondió tras de el

-Sal de aquí trepando el muro Isabella- me dijo Jacob

-No me iré sin ti- le dijo desesperada

-Yo estaré bien no te preocupes, te prometo que estaré bien- me dijo, Jake siempre cumplía lo que prometía, así que seguro estaría bien, asentí y corrí al árbol que estaba al lado de la barda y comencé a treparlo, los gorilas se acercaron a Jacob y a Edward y comenzó un enfrentamiento, sobra decir que eran mas fuertes que ellos y en un par de minutos tenían inmóviles a Jacob y a Edward, baje del árbol e intente acercarme a ellos pero uno de los gorilas me atrapo y me cargo sobre su hombro yo comencé a gritar y a luchar para que me soltara

-¡Suéltala!- le grito Jacob, al gorila este comenzó a reír

-¿Y si no que?- le pregunto el gorila altaneramente, afortunadamente llegaron refuerzos de seguridad con arma en mano apuntándoles a los ladrones

-Suelten las armas y pongan las manos donde pueda verlas- dijo uno de los policías, los tipos obedecieron, el gorila que me cargaba me soltó, Jake y Edward corrieron fuera de la zona de peligro.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Jake, yo asentí y lo abrace, no se como pero se escucharon de nuevo los balazos tras de nosotros, Jake y yo nos agachamos e intentamos alejarnos de allí, corrimos a un costado de la casa, por todos lados habían policías y ladrones luchando, corríamos con dirección a la entrada de la propiedad cuando escuche un grito furioso.

-¡No dejen que escape!- mire a mi alrededor y entre la multitud cubierto de sangre y apuntándonos con un arma estaba Alec Vulturi, Jake miro a donde yo miraba y todo se volvió en cámara lenta, el sonido del disparo se disperso, Jake me cubrió con su cuerpo derrumbándose al impacto de la bala, comencé a gritar de desesperación, recosté a Jake en el pasto y puse su cabeza en mi regazo.

-¡Jake! ¡No Jake!- le grite mientras las lagrimas rodaban por mis ojos, el abrió poco a poco los ojos- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡No debiste!

-Te prometí que nada te pasaría- me susurro débilmente

-Resiste Jake por favor ¡Alguien llame una ambulancia!- comencé a gritar desesperada- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Por favor!

-Isabella- me susurro Jake

-¿Qué?

-No me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo me dijo cerrando sus ojos poco a poco

-Jake no cierres los ojos mírame, ¡Mírame Jake! Todo estará bien- le dije tomando su mano y poniéndola en mi mejilla, el me miro

-Bell`s quiero que me prometas algo… quiero que prometas que arreglaras tu vida, que volverás a ser la Bella, sencilla, alegre, bondadosa de hace cuatro años

-Tu me ayudarías con eso ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo prometiste Jake- le dije

-Lo se Bella pero al parecer no estaré allí para ayudarte por eso quiero irme sabiendo que tu vida cambiara para mejor, promételo Bella

-Lo prometo Jake- Le dije, Jake me sonrío

-Siempre te he querido mucho Bella, te llegaste a convertir en mi todo y estoy feliz de haber dado mi vida para salvar la tuya- me dijo en un susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos

-¡Jake! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor!- le suplique, la ambulancia llego y me aseguraron que todavía vivía, pero yo sabia que Jake no viviría, que había dado su vida por la mía, me quede de rodillas en el pasto llorando mientras cubría mi cara con mis manos.

-Vamos al hospital Bella veras que todo estará bien, la policía ya sabe quien se metió a tu casa, un ex convicto que salio hace un par de meses su nombre es Bryan- me dijo mi padre ayudándome a levantarme, yo sonreí amargamente sabiendo que no era el tipo que había matado a Jake pero no dije nada, no tenia ganas de discutir con nadie y deje que mi padre me abrazara y me guiara al auto, al llegar al hospital camine lentamente a la sala de espera, al entrar me recibieron con un abrazo y cara de preocupación Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Seth, Billy y mi tío Stefan

-¿Cómo estas Bella?- me pregunto Esme mientras me abrazaba, yo la abrace también y comencé a llorar

-Te debe revisar un doctor por toda esa sangre debes estar herida- me dijo Stefan

-No es mía la sangre, es de Jake- le dije en un susurro, Esme me guío a una silla y me senté mientras apoyaba mi frente en mis rodillas y comenzaba a llorar, Alice se acerco y comenzó a frotar cariñosamente mi espalda. Se escucho que entro alguien a la habitación, levante la mirada y era un doctor, tenía la mirada baja, ya sabía lo que significaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más intensidad.

-No, no puede ser ¡Díganme que no es verdad!- grite desesperada mientras me acercaba al doctor

-Lo lamento hicimos todo lo que pudimos- dijo el doctor saliendo de la sala de espera con Seth, Stefan y Charlie tras él, yo comencé a gritar mientras caía al suelo, Billy se arrodillo a mi lado y levanto mi cara con su mano, lo mire

-Tranquila Bella, se que a Jake no le gustaría verte así- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Lo lamento Billy, lo lamento- le repetía una y otra vez

-No tienes porque disculparte querida, se que Jake te amaba, murió protegiendo lo mas valioso para él- me dijo levantándose y saliendo de la sala de espera, Alice se acerco a mi

-Levántate Bella, tienes que ir a cambiarte, ya veras que un baño te hará sentir mejor-me dijo ayudándome a levantar, esto no estaría pasando si no hubiera conocido a Alec Vulturi, el era quien arruino mi vida y la única persona culpable de que ese de mente entrara a mi vida había sido Edward Cullen, me solté del agarre de Alice y voltee a ver a las demás personas que estaban en la sala de espera, estaba Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle.

-¡Todo esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conocido! ¡Me acabas de quitar lo mas valioso que tenia en mi vida espero que estés contento! ¡Arruinaste de nuevo mi vida!- le grite a Edward, Emmett se acerco a mi

-¡No tienes que hablarle así a mi hermano cuando…- me comenzó a gritar Emmett pero no lo deje seguir hablando

-¡NO estoy hablando contigo así que no te metas!- le grite y me volví a dirigir a Edward- ¡Por tu tonta rivalidad con Alec Vulturi es por lo que se fijo en mi! Me arrepiento de haberte conocido solo me has hecho sufrir, perder lo mas valioso para mi ¡Solo has arruinado mi vida!... Realmente no me importo que Alec tratara de arruinar mi carrera o el haberle entregado mi carrera para que no destruyera la tuya, el que hubiera intentado matarme hace cuatro años o el que me hayas apuñalado por la espalda después de todo lo que di por ti ¿Pero arrebatarme a Jake? Eso ya sobrepasa los limites… ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! ¡Te odio!- le dije con todo el odio que le tenia acumulado hace cuatro años y después salí corriendo de allí

* * *

><p>Cuanto drama! y mate a Jake muajajajajaj Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, un beso y hasta el próximo capitulo<p>

ATTE: Is


	5. Secuestro

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

****_Bueno pues he aquí la actualización semanal, estaba deseando que fuera Miércoles para actualizar :) Y bueno gracias a **Edbell Cullen, Lupita, Cely Peralta, Ckonna y por supuesto Jessica Salvatore. **Bueno sin mas aquí el capitulo_

**_Secuestro_**

**Edward POV**

Mire como salía corriendo Bella de la sala de espera, estaba furiosa y lo peor era que tenia razón en el que su vida hubiera estado mejor si yo nunca hubiera entrado en ella, me senté en una de las sillas recargue mis codos en mis rodillas y escondí mi cara entre mis manos ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto todo esto? ¿Cómo era posible que había arruinado la vida de la persona que mas amaba desde hacia cinco años? De repente en mi cabeza resonaron sus palabras: "Realmente no me importo que Alec tratara de arruinar mi carrera o el haberle entregado mi carrera para que no destruyera la tuya o el que hubiera intentado matarme hace cuatro años…"

-¿A que se refería con lo de que entrego su carrera por la mía y el que Alec ya la había atacado antes?- le pregunte en un susurro a Alice mirándola ya que ella debía de saberlo

-Yo… prometí no decirlo- me dijo Alice nerviosa. Jasper la abrazo

-Son solo habladurías de una persona como esa- dijo Emmett

-¡No es verdad! ¡No saben por todo lo que paso Bella en los últimos meses que estuvo en Florida!- le grito Alice enojada- Ella no hizo mas que ver por Edward y en cambio él solo la engaño

-¿A que se refiere?- me pregunto Rosalie, yo miraba a Alice y ella me miraba furiosa, desde hacia cuatro años ella había dejado de hablarme y se portaba distante y fría conmigo y sinceramente no la culpaba ya que ella y mis padres sabían que había engañado a Bella y por eso había huido de Florida y no por la tonta idea que tenia los demás la cual era que Bella me había dejado por irse con Jacob Black

-¿Además que tiene que ver Alec Vulturi en todo esto?- pregunto Jasper

-Si, el reporte de la policía dice que el culpable de todo esto es Bryan Lux un ex convicto- dijo Rosalie, de pronto recordé la escena en el jardín lateral de la casa de Jacob Black, mire a mi alrededor alarmado al escuchar el estruendo del disparo y después vi a Jacob caer al suelo al cubrir a Isabella, pero de reojo mire un rostro conocido, en verdad era Alec Vulturi, no le preste mucha atención pues la prioridad era ver como estaba Isabella y Jacob pero al parecer el había intentado matar a Isabella.

-¡Si Bella dice que fue Alec Vulturi el lo hizo!- le dijo Alice enfadada- ¡Ustedes no lo sabían pero Bella no se fue de Florida por escapar con Jacob Black, no les dijo la verdadera razón de su partida porque ella no quiso que ustedes supieran lo que realmente paso por que para ella era vergonzoso que ustedes supieran todo lo que hizo por Edward y que el en cambio la engaño con Tanya Denali!

-No estoy comprendiendo- dijo Rosalie confundida

-Alice cariño dinos que sucedió- le dijo Jasper, Alice lloraba amargamente

-Pero le prometí que no lo diría- dijo Alice

-Alice, cielo esto ha ido mas allá de los limites de las promesa, es hora de saber la verdad- le dijo Esme, Alice la miro por unos segundos y asintió.

-Yo no sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando con Bella hasta que una tarde la vi caminando con Alec Vulturi a una parte del centro comercial donde nadie los viera, me escondí y escuche todo, Alec había intentado arruinar la carrera de Bella y cuando esta cayera Bella no tendría otra opción que aceptar la oferta de la disquera de Marco pero con el pasar del tiempo no pudo terminar con la carrera de Bella solo hizo que esta creciera mas y se volviera mas fuerte, Alec estaba furioso por eso entonces le dijo a Bella que quizá no pudiera terminar con su carrera pero con la de Edward si, que con solo decirle a su padre la carrera de Edward caería, así que le dio dos opciones a Bella aceptar ir a Italia con él o darle su carrera a cambio de dejar la de Edward en paz, ella decidió dejar de cantar, esto enfureció a Alec pero lo dejo pasar un par de días, en esos días Bella me confeso que hacia meses que no hablaba con Edward, que el dejo de responder sus mensajes, llamadas y correos después de un mes de que se hubiera marchado cuando a todos nos decía que todo iba perfecto y sonreía, yo le insistí en que fuera por Edward a Italia pero ella no quería, decía que se sentiría egoísta al no dejar a Edward conseguir su sueño, después de un par de días, un Lunes le comenzaron a llegar arreglos florales a Bella de Alec en el cual había una foto de Edward y Tanya, caminando por el parque, comiendo juntos, en la disquera, etc.… Bella no les hizo caso alguno ya que confiaba ciegamente en Edward pero un Viernes, un día antes del concurso final de baile Jake y Bella ensayaban en el salón de baile de la academia, después de un par de horas Jake y yo salimos a comprar algo que comer y cuando regresamos había policías y bomberos fuera de la escuela, entramos corriendo Jake y yo, el salón de baile estaba siendo consumido por el fuego, Jake entro corriendo y bomberos y policías tras el, minutos después uno de los bomberos saco a Bella, yo corrí y la abrace, estaba herida, tenia un corte profundo en el abdomen… mientras la curaban varios policías salieron sosteniendo a Alec Vulturi, el gritaba furioso: ¡Te arrepentirás Isabella!, como pudo se soltó de la policía y le aventó un sobre, Bella lo tomo y lo abrió cuando Jake no veía, allí había una foto de Edward y Tanya besándose, Bella salio corriendo de allí y no la vi hasta el día siguiente en el concurso cuando me dijo adiós.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?- dijo Rosalie en un susurro

-Ella no quería despedirse, eso le hubiera hecho mas dura la partida

-Entonces Bella todo este tiempo había sido la victima- dijo Jasper

-Y con todo lo que le dijimos, ella no era culpable de nada- dijo Emmett después me miro y se acerco a mi, Rose lo tomo del brazo - ¡Tu fuiste el que la traicionaste y no te dignaste en decirnos nada! Estuvimos todo este tiempo hablando mal de ella cuando el único malo eras tú

-Yo le pedí que no les dijera nada, tal como había querido que fuera Bella además el tampoco sabia nada acerca de los ataques constantes de Alec- dijo Alice

-¿Ustedes lo sabían?- le pregunto Emmett a nuestros padres, ellos asintieron

-El día que desapareció Bella fuimos a su departamento buscando algún indicio de ella, en la mesa de centro de la habitación encontramos un sobre- dijo Esme

-Creímos que podría ser una nota diciéndonos en donde estaría pero encontramos las fotos que le enviaba Alec Vulturi- dijo Carlisle

-No nos dijeron que sucedía y nosotros dedujimos que Bella había huido con Jacob Black- dijo Rosalie

-Creímos lo peor de ella, dudamos de ella, la insultamos y despreciamos cuando ella solamente se marcho para alejarse de tanto dolor- dijo Jasper

-Jacob siempre fue su soporte. A pesar de lo sucedido Bella nos seguía tratando a Jake y a mí como si nada hubiera pasado hace cuatro años… Jake pensaba pedirle matrimonio en el próximo viaje que harían para celebrar el cumpleaños de él, le estaba ayudando a organizar la sorpresa- dijo Alice llorando amargamente

-¿Cómo pudiste?- me pregunto Emmett mirándome con rencor

-Yo… cambie en el tiempo que estuve en Italia, Alec y su grupo de amigos lograron hacerme cambiar en tan poco tiempo- les dije

-¡Esa no es excusa!- me grito Rosalie

-¡Lo se!... lo se- les dije recordando lo que realmente había pasado el día en el que dormí con Tanya, había sido un error pero no había paso a atrás, por mi culpa Bella estaba sufriendo, yo había sido el culpable de que su vida fuera un infierno ¿A caso había una peor persona que yo?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente alrededor de las doce y media llegue a la casa de Charlie Swan, él me había llamado quería que fuera a hablar con Isabella.<p>

-Buenos días señor Swan- salude a Charlie

-Buenos días Edward- me contesto Charlie- Isabella te esta esperando en mi estudio, al final del pasillo- me dijo, yo asentí y fui al estudio, toque la puerta pero nadie me contesto, entre, Isabella miraba por la ventana mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, levanto la vista y me miro pero después volvió a fijar su vista en el jardín.

-Lo van a llevar a Forks- me dijo en un susurro- Quieren que este junto a su madre, planeaba ir con mi padre, Billy y Stefan a Forks pero no podría ver como lo entierran … de niños Jake y yo hablamos mucho acerca de nuestro futuro juntos, que cuando fuéramos mayores nos casaríamos, que compraríamos una casa enorme con vista al mar, con un perro y que tendríamos dos hijos… el me iba a pedir que nos casáramos en su cumpleaños, no pudo esconder su plan- me dijo sonriendo amargamente, estiro su mano y pude ver un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular en su mano izquierda.- El me había pedido mucho que nos alejáramos del mundo frío y superficial al que me había acostumbrado, pero lo ignore, le dije que aun tenia mucha gente a la cual manipular, si nos hubiéramos alejado de todo esto el no estaría muerto …el único problema fue que no pude aceptar el hecho de que hubieras elegido a una chica mas hermosa que yo, con el pasar de los meses mi mente estaba mas clara y el rencor había disminuido pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ya estaba comprometida con lo del modelaje y con mi tío y seguí con mi decisión de vengarme. Quería que vinieras porque yo… …quería que supieras que no hablaba en serio ayer, quería un culpable, pero la única culpable de lo que sucedió fui yo y te debo una disculpa, lamento el haber sido altanera y grosera contigo, en verdad lo lamento,

-No me debes ninguna disculpa, no cuando tú diste tanto por mí y yo a cambio te engañe

-Eso no importa ya, lo hecho, hecho esta ahora solo se que Alec Vulturi esta allá fuera sonriendo por mi dolor así que iré y le borrare esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte, ella saco una pistola del escritorio

-Lo matare, se arrepentirá de haberse metido conmigo ese idiota

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Podría matarte

-Lo se, quizá antes de ir al infierno pueda ver a Jake unos minutos mas- me dijo acercándose a la puerta del estudio, yo le tape el paso

-No creas que te dejare ir- le dije firmemente, ella me miro desafiante y después regreso al lado de la ventana

-No necesito tu permiso- me dijo antes de abrir la ventana y salir, corrí y la seguí, ella entro a su auto y se alejo a toda velocidad, tome uno de los autos del garaje y salí tras ella, la perdí de vista por un momento pero después la alcance unos minutos después que habíamos salido de la ciudad, su coche estaba rodeado por seis motos y con las llantas ponchadas, ella estaba fuera del auto rodeada por seis grandulones, yo me estacione y baje del auto.

-Vaya ¿Trajiste un compañero de juegos?- le pregunto un grandullón a Bella, la cual estaba de espaldas a mi

-No, yo juego sola

-Bien entonces quizá nosotros juguemos un rato con él, quizá lo matemos- dijo otro grandulon

-Ustedes tres vayan por el chico de allá y nosotros tres nos haremos cargo de la dama- dijo otro tipo, yo corrí a donde estaba Isabella pero tres grandulones me taparon el paso

-¿A dónde crees que vas niño bonito?- me pregunto uno antes de atacarme, comencé a defenderme logre derribar a uno pero otro me golpeo en la cara, mi labio comenzó a sangrar, no se como pero logre tirar a otro pero el ultimo que quedaba me golpeo en el estomago, yo caí al suelo, estaba por atacarme de nuevo cuando se escucho un disparo

-¡Aléjate de él si no quieres que te mate en este preciso momento!- le grito Bella, el grandulon sonrío, y levanto un puño para golpearme, se escucho otro disparo, este le dio en el puño al grandulon

-Eso es solo una advertencia- le dijo Bella

-Vaya la niña sabe usar un arma- dijo un grandulon levantándose y después de él se levantaron los demás,

-Obvio, pero hagamos mas interesante el juego- dijo Bella subiéndose a una moto- Atrápenme si pueden cabezas huecas

-¡Vayan tras ella idiotas!- grito uno de los grandulones, todos se subieron a las motos y la siguieron, el que daba las ordenes poncho las llantas del auto en el que iba con un disparo, yo me levante.

-Tu estas fuera del juego- dijo el grandulon y me golpeo en la cara y de un segundo a otro todo se volvió negro

Desperté y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en el hospital, a mi lado estaba mi familia, Charlie y Seth

-¿Cómo estas cielo?- me dijo mi madre acercándose a mi, momento ¿Donde estaba Bella?

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- le pregunte

-No lo sabemos esperábamos que tu nos dijeras- dijo Alice

-¡Se la llevaron!- grite exaltado, me levante de la cama- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!

-Tranquilo hijo, ahora tienes que descansar, tiene un par de costillas rotas y muchos golpes, relájate veras que todo estará bien- me dijo Carlisle

-¡No claro que no esta bien, podrían matarla!

-Tranquilízate y dinos que sucedió cielo- me dijo mi madre, suspire y me senté en la orilla de la cama, a decir verdad, me dolía todo el cuerpo

-Ella fue a buscar a la persona que mato a Jacob, trate de detenerla, pero eran seis tipos, Bella se alejo en una moto, ellos poncharon las llantas del coche, no pude seguirla además que uno de los tipos me golpeo y quede inconciente- les dije, Charlie suspiro

-¿Dónde estará mi Bella?- pregunto sentándose en el sillón de la habitación

-Tranquilos, Bella es una chica fuerte ya verán que todo estará bien- dijo mi padre

-Ojala tengas razón amigo, ojala tengas razón. Susurro Charlie abatido.

* * *

><p>¿Y que tal? Espero les haya gustado y tengo una propuesta para ustedes chicas ¿Que les parece si segun el numero de reviews que se junten voy actualizando mas veces por semana? Esta vez comencemos por diez ¿Que piensan? O sigo actualizando solo los miércoles.<p>

Un beso y un abrazo de oso **¡Ha! Y Lupita gracias por tus reviews en mi otra historia :) **

**ATTE: ISA**


	6. Pérdida de memoria

**Discalimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

Hola! Bueno otro capitulo aquí POR FIN EL EDWARD POV QUE TANTO PIDIERON! :) Espero que les guste! Es mi regalo de San Valentin de mi para ustedes!LAS AMO LECTORAS SON MAGNIFICAS :D

**PÉRDIDA DE MEMORIA**

**Edward POV**

Los días pasaban lentamente dándole paso a las semanas y estas pasando a ser meses y aun no sabíamos nada de Bella.

Charlie y yo teníamos un grupo de detectives buscándola pero ninguno de ellos había logrado dar con ella, miraba por la ventana mientras recordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos ella y yo, cuando la conocí, cuando la vi en la fiesta anual de las empresas, cuando acepto ser mi novia, los días que estuvimos en Forks, las vacaciones en Dubai… infinidad de recuerdos venían a mi mente haciéndome sentir mas culpable de lo que ya me había sentido en estos cuatro años, ya que no había día en el cual no recordara la traición que había cometido y el peso de haber sido yo el culpable de que una persona tan buena como Isabella allá cambiado pero no había marcha atrás solo me quedaba pasar el resto de mi vida lamentándome por ese error, dicen que los errores en esta vida cuestan caros pero de ellos se aprendían, ciertamente este error era el que mas caro estaba pagando pero yo mismo me había condenado a una vida de soledad ya que lo que le decía a Bella era cierto, que ella era la única a la cual podría amar para toda mi vida y que solo con ella podría pasar el resto de mi vida pero ahora eso seria imposible, por ahora solo quería ver que estuviera bien para después alejarme de su vida para siempre… escuche sonar el timbre, deje mi copa con vino en el escritorio de mi estudio y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Edward- me dijo mi hermana entrando a mi casa, yo sonreí, el pequeño duende había comenzado a hablarme de nuevo hacia pocas semanas ya que yo sabía como iba la investigación de los detectives

-Hola Alice- le dije caminando tras ella, Alice fue directo a mi estudio, yo entre tras ella, tome la copa con vino y me senté en la silla detrás del escritorio- Te dije hace unos días que los detectives aun no tienen indicios de donde este Bella, todo sigue igual Alice

-Lo se, solo que no sabia a donde mas ir, Emmett y Rosalie están en Londres, Jasper esta experimentando un complejo de culpa que a menudo me abruma y papa y mama están devastados por el hecho de que aun no aparezca Bella y tu ya estas familiarizado con la culpa desde hace cuatro años así que estar a tu alrededor no es tan deprimente como el estar con los demás chicos

-Tomare eso como un cumplido

-No lo es del todo

-Lo se ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-No gracias… vi las maletas en el recibidor ¿A dónde iras?

-A Italia, hay asuntos pendientes y Carlisle no tiene cabeza para atenderlos así que iré yo a ver que sucede

-Ya veo ¿A que hora te vas?

-En una hora y media

-Mmm… ya veo y ya pensaste ¿Que vas a hacer después de que aparezca Bella?

-Desaparecer de su vida

-Eso no será fácil ya sabes que mis padres y los chicos la quieren como si fuera parte de la familia ¿Nos dejaras de lado?

-No veo otra alternativa

-Quizá sea cierto aunque quizá en un par de años ya que Bella se allá casado al igual que tu las cosas se arreglen entre ustedes

-Yo no me casare Alice

-No se que estas haciendo con tu vida hermano, quizá algún día vas a conocer a una chica que derrita el corazón de hielo que se ha formado en ti desde hace cuatro años y si no cambias de parecer esa chica podría marcharse al igual que lo hizo Bella

-Alice creo que no ha quedado claro pero no hay otra chica para mí y mi actitud es así porque así seria si en mi vida no hubiera entrado Bella además así la gente no se acerca demasiado y así no puedo lastimarlos como lo he hecho con todas las personas que he llegado a querer- le dije levantándome de mi silla y volviendo a mirar através de la ventana

-Tampoco eres el villano hermano

-¿Qué no lo soy? A nuestros padres los he hecho sufrir miles de veces, como cuando preferí a Jessica sobre de ellos, por haberlos alejado de a la que consideraba una hija por mi errores, el que estén con el alma en un hilo por no saber donde esta Isabella ya que no pude evitar que fuera tras de Alec Vulturi, a los demás chicos les mentí y engañe…

-Tu mismo eres el que añade mas y mas peso a tu condena, se que en estos años he estado enojada contigo pero eso no significa que haya dejado de amarte o que hayas dejado de ser mi hermano, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo, ya que la familia no te juzga, solo esta a tu lado para ti- me dijo Alice sonriéndome y abrazándome, yo le devolví el abrazo

-Gracias Alice- le dije al oído

* * *

><p>Eran las seis de la tarde, comenzaba a oscurecer, manejaba en una de las carreteras de Italia ya que mi casa se encontraba apartada de la ciudad, entre el bosque, conducía a la ciudad tenia una junta de negocios cuando de la nada un coche venia en sentido contrario incorporándose al carril en que yo venia, logre esquivarlo, el otro auto choco con la barra de contención, salí del auto para ver al imprudente conductor, del auto salio una chica con un vestido de novia, salio corriendo del auto, salto la barra de contención y comenzó a correr por el bosque, segundos después un auto se paro tras del que había bajado la chica, de allí salieron dos grandulones y también se internaron en el bosque, corrí tras ellos, pude ver como los grandulones atrapaban a la chica y ella luchaba por soltarse de su agarre, la chica logro escapar y comenzó a correr y tras de ella las personas que la custodiaban<p>

-¡Atrápala!- grito uno de los grandulones, el otro logro tomar a la chica del brazo, esta comenzó a jalar su brazo para que la soltaran, jalo con gran fuerza y se soltó del agarre de su atacante cayendo a un pequeño barranco, yo me acerque a los grandulones y los golpee dejándolos inconcientes a ambos, baje deslizándome por el barranco y fui al lado de la chica, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la hermosura del ángel, alarmado me acerque y pude ver que se había golpeado la cabeza con una piedra y de su herida salía sangre, son sumo cuidado me acerque a ella, la tome entre mis brazos y regrese a la carretera, la acomode con cuidado en el asiento de atrás de mi auto y a toda prisa me dirigí a un hospital.

Después de revisar a la chica el doctor se acerco a mí para decirme como estaba.

-Fue un fuerte golpe el que tiene en la cabeza, aunque es poco probable que ese golpe tenga como reprecisión la perdida de memoria total o parcial, tiene hematomas, cardenales y moretones en lo que son brazos y piernas y tiene una marca muy peculiar alrededor de su tobillo derecho y un par de costillas rotas pero fuera de eso no tiene nada mas- me dijo el doctor

-¿Cuándo despertara?- le pregunte

-En un par de semanas

-¿Podría trasladarla a otro lugar?

-Si, su estado es estable

-Muy bien me gustaría que fuera trasladada a mi casa con todo el equipo medico que necesita y que usted la este tratando

-OK, pondré los documentos correspondientes en forma- me dijo el doctor antes de retirarse, mire por la ventana el interior de la habitación de aquella chica que había encontrado, suspire aliviado por fin la había encontrado, saque el celular y le marque a Alice.

-Habla Alice Cullen- me respondió Alice

-Hola Alice

-¿Por qué cada que cambias de numero de celular nunca te dignas a decírmelo?

-Después discutiremos eso, lo que tengo que decirte es importante y quiero que se lo digas a todos ¿Entendido?

-Si, claro ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, pero encontré a Bella- le dije, se escucho un golpe, Alice había tirado su teléfono celular

-¿En verdad?

-Yo no bromearía con eso, además que hace años no hago una broma- le dije, ella comenzó a gritar

-¡Déjame hablar con ella!

-No esta conciente, estamos en un hospital pero mañana por la mañana será trasladada a la casa que tengo aquí en Italia

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Esta bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, estará bien, solo dile a los demás

-Si, te veremos en unas horas en tu casa

-Los esperare

-Adiós- me dijo Alice antes de colgar

Mi familia, el padre de Bella y su hermano llegaron a Italia a ver a Bella, después de verla pasamos a la sala y les dije como había dado con ella, todos se alegraron al saber que Bella estaba con vida, sana y salva.

Las semanas pasaban y Bella no despertaba, los primeros días todos esperaron a que despertara pero la vida continua y con ella los deberes, Seth y Charlie tuvieron que regresar a San Francisco a igual que mis padres, Rose y Emmett regresaron a Londres y Jasper tuvo que ir a España, Alice era la única que permanecía pacientemente esperando a que Bella despertara.

-¿Cuándo regresaras a tu casa de moda Alice?- le pregunte mientras tomábamos una tasa de café en la sala

-No lo se, después de que despierte Bella quizá- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Disculpe señor Cullen, el doctor me mando a decirle que la señorita Swan a despertado- nos dijo la enfermera a cargo de Bella, Alice me miro y se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y salio corriendo a la habitación de Bella y yo tras ella, entramos, Bella estaba sentaba en la cama y el doctor a su lado

-¿Entonces puede decirme cual es su nombre señorita?- le pregunto el doctor

-Yo… no lo se, no lo recuerdo- dijo Bella mirando al doctor, después reparo en la presencia de Alice y mía

-¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?- nos pregunto Bella mirándonos a Alice, al doctor y a mi

-¿Recuerda el nombre de su madre o padre?- le pregunto el doctor

-Lo lamento pero no- dijo Bella preocupada- ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

-Sufrió un accidente en el cual se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo mejor es que pase un tiempo rodeada de cosas que sean familiares para usted, poco a poco ira recordando

-Iré a llamar a Charlie- dijo Alice dando saltitos

-¿Charlie Swan?- pregunto Bella- Charlie Swan es mi padre y mi madre era René Kendrick

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto el doctor

-Yo soy… Isabella Marie Swan

-¿Cuál es tu edad?

-No estoy segura- le dijo Bella, Alice se acerco a ella

-Todo estará bien, dentro de poco recordaras todo- le dijo Alice abrazándola

-Eso esperemos- le dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación y yo tras él

**Bella POV **

Mire a mi alrededor, no sabia donde estaba o lo que había sucedido, me dolía la cabeza y estaba confundida.

-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y mi hermano, el del cabello cobrizo es Edward- me dijo la chica de cabello negro después de que salio el doctor y el hermano de Alice de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte

-En Italia, en la casa de mi hermano

-¿Y mi padre y mi hermano?

-Están en California, San Francisco, estarán aquí en un par de horas

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente? ¿De que accidente hablaba el doctor?

-Pues mi hermano te encontró tratando de soltarte de unos tipos que te intentaban llevar, caíste por un barranco y te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca, mi hermano dejo inconcientes a tus atacantes y te llevo a un hospital y en cuanto estuviste estable de trajo a su casa, tus padre y mi familia estuvieron esperando que despertaras por semanas pero tuvieron que marcharse para cumplir ciertos deberes y pendientes.

-Ya veo ¿Cuánto llevo inconciente?

-Un par de semanas… ¡Tu padre y mi familia se alegraran tanto de que despertaste! Se pusieron muy felices al escuchar que te había encontrado estarán aun mas felices cuando vean que estas conciente- me dijo sentándose a un lado mío en la cama

-¿Estuve perdida?

-Bueno hace cinco meses te secuestraron por así decirlo, no habíamos sabido nada de ti hasta que te hayo Edward

-Ya veo… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Seth y yo huimos de casa para venir a Italia, tenia trece y el dieciocho

-De eso ya han pasado nueve años Bella, ahora tienes 22- me dijo la chica de cabello negro

-¿En verdad?

-Si, pero no te preocupes, mi familia y la tuya te ayudaremos a recordar, ahora tengo que ir a llamar a tu padre- me dijo la chica de cabello negro levantándose, yendo a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación

Suspire y por primera vez desde que había despertado mire la recamara en la que estaba, cerca de la cama mire un espejo de cuerpo completo, me levante y me acerque, cuando estuve por llegar al espejo cerré los ojos y poco a poco fui abriéndolos para ver mi reflejo, mire en el espejo a un a chica de cabello color chocolate, con la piel de un color parecido al de las hojas de papel, con una herida en el labio, una delgada pero larga cicatriz en la sien del lado derecho, un moretón en el pómulo y mirándome unos ojos grises que en un segundo se convirtieron en color azul, de un profundo azul, me miraban con odio, rencor resentimiento, de repente mi cara se fue desvaneciendo hasta convertirse en una especie de borrón de otro rostro que me miraba con una sonrisa de burla, sentí algo aprisionando mi tobillo, mire pero no había nada, cuando volví a mirar el reflejo en el espejo, el rostro que me miraba sentí que se acercaba, de repente recordé algo

Flashbacks

Estaba sentada en el suelo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo mirando mi demacrado reflejo, una cadena aprisionaba mi tobillo y esta estaba atada a la base de la cama, de repente se abrió la puerta y vi una imagen borrosa de una persona de ojos azules que se acercaba rápidamente a mi, se inclino hacia donde estaba me tomo de la muñeca, me levanto del suelo agresivamente.

- Así que trataste de escapar de nuevo ¿He?- me pregunto, yo sonreí- Ya te dije que no saldrás de aquí a menos que estés muerta

-Quizá me suicide uno de estos días- le dije sonriendo, me soltó del brazo, me miro con enojo e ira y me dio una bofetada, caí al suelo, el salio de la habitación mientras yo limpiaba la sangre de mi labio.

Fin flashbacks

Comencé a sentir una gran angustia al mirar en el espejo que esos ojos azules seguían mirándome, comencé a sentir una gran desesperación aprisionando mi pecho, con todas mis fuerzas golpee el espejo hasta que se rompió, mire a mi alrededor, quizá esas personas no eran mis amigas solo querían engañarme para que no escapara, ya no tenia la cadena así que tenia que escapar ahora, corrí hacia la ventana, estaba abierta, mire hacia abajo, estaba en un segundo piso, no me importo y salte, comencé a correr para alejarme de allí de repente las luces del jardín por donde corría se encendieron y alguien corría tras de mi, quien me perseguía me atrapo, unos fuertes brazos me rodearon aprisionándome.

-¡Suéltame!- comencé a gritar desesperadamente mientras intentaba soltarme de ese par de brazos

-Tranquila Bella todo esta bien- me susurro una voz aterciopelada

-¡Tu trabajas para él! ¡No me llevaras de regreso a la habitación!- le dije comenzando a llorar de desesperación, deje de pelear y me deje caer sobre mis rodillas en el frío pasto, cubrí con mis manos mi rostro y comencé a llorar, quien me había atrapado se arrodillo frente a mi y me abrazo

-Tranquila, todo esta bien, estas segura aquí- me dijo la voz aterciopelada, yo poco a poco me fui calmando.

* * *

><p>Y? Les gusto? Espero que si :) Nos vemos pronto de ahora en adelante actualizara mas seguido Las veo pronto<p>

Un beso y un abrazo

Atte: Isa


	7. Comenzando desde cero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

****Hola niñas hermosas! He aqui otro capitulo, espero lo disfruten :D un beso y una abrazo enorme

Comenzando desde cero

**Bella POV**

Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando la luna, hacia pocos minutos había despertado después de tratar de huir, el doctor murmuro algo como "Ataque paranoide" y me inyecto un calmante y después quede profundamente dormida, dirigí mi mirada a mis manos, las tenia vendadas ya que me había hecho cortes profundos al romper el espejo con mis manos, miraba como la sangre poco a poco surgía de la herida tiñendo la venda de un color rojo carmesí, llamaron a la puerta, yo no conteste, después de unos minutos alguien entro a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto una voz aterciopelada, yo no conteste ni siquiera me moví- Se que estas asustada, pero quiero que sepas que mientras estés aquí nada te pasara, aquí estas a salvo

-No te recuerdo ¿Cómo se que no me estas engañando?- le pregunte sin levantar la vista de mis manos, el chico de cabello broncíneo se arrodillo frente a mi y me miro a los ojos

-Durante estos últimos cinco meses he estado buscándote manteniendo la fe en que siguieras viva, cada día que pasó no me dejaba de preguntar en donde estarías y prometiendo que al encontrarte velaría por ti desde las sombras hasta que no me necesitaras más y después desaparecería de tu vida- me dijo, pude ver en sus ojos verdes que decía la verdad, además no se porque o como me hacia sentir segura y a salvo

-No recuerdo bien lo que he pasado solo tengo la sensación de vacío, tristeza y desdicha y se que no quiero volver nunca al lugar en el que estuve estos últimos cinco meses- le dije comenzando a llorar, cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, sentí como el chico de ojos verdes se sentó a mi lado, no lo pensé dos veces y lo abrace, al sentir sus brazos calidos a mi alrededor y sus palabras dulces que me susurraba poco a poco me fui calmando hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

**Edward POV**

Alice y yo habíamos escuchado como pedazos de cristal caían al suelo y después vimos una sombra correr por los jardines, rápidamente salí de la casa y corrí tras Bella, logre atraparla, ella al principio se resistió pero después de unos minutos dejo de luchar, se desvaneció y comenzó a llorar mientras gritaba:

-¡Tu trabajas para él! ¡No me llevaras de regreso a la habitación!- yo me arrodille frente a ella tratándola de calmar, el doctor se acerco y le inyecto un calmante

-Estará bien, solo tiene que descansar solo fue un ataque de paranoia- dijo el doctor, yo cargue a Bella y la lleve hasta su habitación, la recosté en la cama y después fui a mi estudio donde esperaban Alice y el doctor

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- le pregunte al doctor

-En este tiempo que estuvo desaparecida quizá sufrió un gran trauma que a pesar de que no tiene el recuerdo con nitidez en su mente su subconsciente lo esta haciendo presente, estuve estudiando las marcas que tiene en sus brazos y me di cuenta de que los moretones de las muñecas fue por la presión con fuerza excesiva, un agarre rudo y los demás golpes son hematomas y moretones de una apariencia que solo pueden ser ejercidos por agresión, no fueron causados por accidentes y el moretón del tobillo de la señorita Swan quizá sea por que la ataron con demasiada fuerza obstruyendo la circulación de la sangre.

-Fue golpeada y ¿Atada?- le pregunte al doctor, este asintió

-En este momento la señorita Swan atravesara por un estado emocional inestable necesitara todo el apoyo posible, lo mejor es que este rodeada de sus seres mas cercanos, yo vendré a revisarla mañana por la tarde para ver su estado, sin mas por el momento yo me retiro señor y señorita Cullen- dijo el doctor saliendo del estudio con la enfermera tras de él, mire por la ventana del estudio el jardín, pase mis dedos por mi desordenado cabello ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera herir a Bella de esa manera?

-Bella va a necesitar de ti Edward- me dijo Alice, yo voltee a mirarla

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya no esta Jake, ella va a necesitar un apoyo como el que él le daría, una persona en la cual pueda confiar que no sea su familia, ella va a necesitar de un amor diferente al que su hermano o su padre puedan darle

-Yo no puedo, yo soy el causante del dolor de Bella, solo traigo desgracia a su vida, yo no podría acercarme de nuevo a ella, ya no se como tratar con las personas Alice y lo sabes ¿Cómo le voy inspirar confianza a Bella cuando ella misma me decía que soy una persona fría? Y ella necesita alguien que le de todo el amor que ella necesita yo ya no se que es eso, esa calidez se extinguió hace cuatro años en mi

-Edward se que la sigues amando como el primer mes en el que salieron juntos, que en estos últimos meses no había día en el que no te preguntaras donde estaría y que esperabas con todo el corazón que estuviera sana y salva que estarías con ella aunque no quisiera velando por ella hasta que hubiera estado mejor y después desaparecerlas de su vida haciéndote a un lado para que ella fuera feliz pero ve el lado positivo esta podría ser otra oportunidad para ti también de ser feliz

-Lo dudo Alice, mi oportunidad de ser feliz apareció hace cinco años y la deje ir, no merezco otra oportunidad

-Por lo menos hazla sentir segura hazla sentir que no esta sola cuando se entere de la perdida de Jake, poco a poco ira mejorando después podrás marcharte y ya su familia y la nuestra se encargara de hacerla sentir mejor y como en casa, solo hasta que mejore

-Solo hasta que mejore- le dije, salí del estudio y fui a la habitación de Bella, me dijo lo asustada que estaba y término llorando entre mis brazos hasta que quedo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente alrededor del mediodía llego mi familia, el señor Swan y Seth, entraron a la habitación de Bella, ella seguía durmiendo, poco a poco fue despertando, miro alrededor y se encontró con ocho caras sonriente, yo miraba todo desde el marco de la puerta, Bella se sentó en la cama, la primera en acercarse a ella fue Esme, la abrazo mientras le decía lo feliz que estaba al verla despierta, después de ella la abrazo su hermano, después su padre y al ultimo Alice la cual se quedo sentada a un lado de ella en la cama, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper sonreían pero no le decían palabra alguna aun se sentían culpables por la manera en la que habían tratado a Bella.

-¿Cómo te sientes linda?- le pregunto Esme

-Bien gracias… disculpen la pregunta pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- le pregunto Bella

-Bien pues ellos son Esme, Carlisle y Emmett Cullen, Jasper y Rosalie Hale- le dijo Alice señalando a mis padres, hermano y cuñados

-Un placer- les dijo Bella

-¿Segura que estas bien? Nos diste un susto enorme, nos has tenido durante meses con el alma en un hilo al no saber donde estabas- le dijo Seth arrodillándose a un lado de la cama tomando la mano de Bella

-Estoy bien… creo, por ahora- le dijo Bella

-No te preocupes cielo, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo, recuperaras tus recuerdos en un santiamén- le dijo Esme, Bella sonrío

-Gracias, agradezco de verdad su ayuda y apoyo- dijo Bella viendo a mi madre

-Lo hacemos con gusto- le dijo mi padre, ella asintió agradecida y después miro a su padre

-¿Por qué Jake no esta aquí?- le pregunto Bella, la sonrisa se borro de todos los rostros y nadie sabia que decir, la atmosfera se volvió incomoda

-Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos sola a Bella con su padre y su hermano- les dije a mi familia, ellos asintieron y fueron saliendo de la habitación, Alice fue la ultima en salir de la habitación cerro la puerta tras de ella

-Pasemos al salón principal ¿Gustan algo de tomar?- les pregunte

-Yo necesito una copa- dijo Emmett, Jasper asintió, todos caminaron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y bajaron al salón, Alice se quedo a mi lado.

-Ella te necesita más que nunca, solo intenta que no se hunda

-Hare lo que pueda- le dije, ella asintió, yo suspire, no seria tan difícil ¿O si? Al fin y al cabo hacia años que guardaba mis sentimientos tras una cara seria y una actitud fría, podría ayudar a Bella sin problema alguno, después de lograr ayudarla me volvería a ocultar tras esa mascara de indiferencia, saldría de esto sin ser lastimado en el proceso ¿Cierto? Al fin y al cabo una persona no puede tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces ¿O tal vez si?

**Bella POV**

Todos salieron de la habitación, lo únicos que se quedaron a mi lado fueron mi padre y Seth.

-¿Por qué se han marchado?- les pregunte

-Pues este es un tema un tanto delicado- me dijo mi padre

-¿A que te refieres? Solo pregunte por Jake

-Veras Bell`s… sabias que el te quería mucho y que siempre decía que daría todo por ti- me dijo Seth, yo asentí

-Antes de que desaparecieran un loco estuvo tras de ti, entro a tu casa en San Francisco buscándote, matando a dos guardias y dejando un desastre a su paso, cuando viste eso fuiste a resguardarte a la casa de Jake, allí llegaron los hombre de la persona que te perseguía, hubo un enfrentamiento entre los guardias de seguridad y los impostores, las balas se hicieron presentes y Jake te cubrió cuando una de esas balas fue dirigida a ti- me dijo mi padre

-Murió mientras lo atendían en el hospital- dijo Seth

-No, no puede ser cierto ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Jake no puede estar muerto! ¡Díganme que no es cierto! No puede ser cierto- dije mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, esto debía de ser una broma, mi Jake no podía estar muerto, no podía

-Lo lamento Bella pero es la verdad, eso sucedió un día antes de que desaparecieras- me dijo Seth abrazándome, yo me resguarde en sus brazos mientras lloraba amargamente.

Mi familia y los Cullen se quedaron a mi lado solo un par de días ya que debían regresar a sus deberes, al parecer la empresa de mi padre y la de Carlisle Cullen tenían problemas ya que no se daban abasto, Seth les ayudaría sin embargo el tenia ya su propia empresa, mientras Esme y Alice debían partir a California a atender la casa de modas de la ultima y los demás chicos: Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett no podían permanecer mucho tiempo a mi lado ¿La razón? No la se pero cuando estaban en mi habitación solo era acompañando a alguien y siempre mantenían la cabeza baja y casi no me hablaban, aunque realmente no fuera que yo tenia mucho que platicarles, en los últimos días no había hablado mucho, apenas comía y apenas dormía, estaba triste, deprimida, no era como si me gustara ver a los demás preocupados por mi al verme así pero no podía evitarlo.

Los días pasaban a ser semanas, mi padre me hablo un par de veces pero casi no le contestaba, el día que hable con el me había dicho que estaban asegurando el perímetro en San Francisco para que cuando yo regresara fuera seguro, por ahora estaba en la casa de Edward que según mi padre era "el lugar mas seguro", a mi no me importaba mucho ya que no me importaba mi seguridad, no podía sacar de mi mente la noticia de la muerte de Jake, era tan doloroso… estaba sentada en el suelo frente al ventanal de mi habitación, era alrededor de la una de la tarde, el día estaba nublado, me levante y camine a la pequeña porción de bosque que estaba en la propiedad, me senté en la rama de uno de los árboles a mirar el cielo, poco después comenzó a llover, no me importo y me quede allí, el día comenzó a oscurecer y la lluvia iba aumentando, yo solo miraba como brillaban las estrellas en el cielo nocturno mientras lloraba como no lo había hecho en estos últimos días, sacando todo el dolor que sentía en mi alma y corazón, no se a que hora las luces de de los alrededores comenzaron a encenderse, un pequeño grupo salio de la casa mientras me llamaba, yo hice caso omiso, hasta que sentí como una luz iluminaba mi rostro, una linterna, mire al suelo y allí estaba Edward mirándome con el ceño fruncido, no le hice caso y seguí mirando el cielo nocturno.

-¡Baja ahora mismo!- me exigió

-No molestes

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

-¡No lo se! Un par de horas

-¿Un par de horas? Podrías enfermar ¡Baja de allí en este momento!

-No molestes, solo quiero estar sola

-Si no bajas de allí, subiré por ti

-¿Qué tan difícil es dejarme sola?... solo déjame sola- le dije mientras escondía mi cara entre mis manos, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería sentir la lluvia rozar con mi piel, no pensar mas

-Tu padre se preocupara si te enfermas, ya estas delicada una enfermedad mas podría ser fatal

-¡No quiero pensar! No mas, son tantas ideas, tantas cosas, solo quiero olvidarme de todo

-Se que estas pasando por un mal momento Bella pero la vida sigue no puedes simplemente esconderte para siempre en tu habitación

-¡Lo se! ¿Pero como puede seguir latiendo un corazón que esta roto en miles de pedazos? Solo quiero sentir el agua por ahora, ya no quiero sentir dolor y desconcierto, quiero dejar de sentir que solo escucho lo que es de mi vida mientras no lo recuerdo y no se con certeza si es cierto… solo quiero dejar de sentir, olvidar

-Yo te ayudare a salir adelante- me dijo, mire a Edward, no se que tenia su voz o su presencia pero me hacían sentir cómoda y segura, yo podía creer todo lo que me dijera, así que baje del árbol

-Vamos adentro- me dijo pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, estornude, me sentía un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza, Edward se paro frente a mí

-¿Desde que hora estas en el árbol?- me pregunto

-No lo se, desde alrededor de la una salí

-¡Son mas de las once de la noche!- me dijo, puso una mano sobre mi frente- Tiene fiebre

-No es nada, estoy bien- le dije, al parecer no me escucho ya que me cargo y me llevo a mi habitación, ordeno a las señoras de mantenimiento ayudarme a cambiar mientra él iba a hablarle al doctor, después de cambiarme me metí a mi cama, Edward entro a la habitación minutos después, traía una pequeña toalla y un recipiente largo y hondo de lo que parecía porcelana con agua, lo puso en el buró de al lado de mi cama y arrimo una silla también al lado de mi cama, mojo la toalla, la exprimió y la puso sobre mi frente,

-El doctor no esta en Italia- me dijo

-No debería preocuparte tanto, solo es un poco de fiebre- le dije, una señora de mantenimiento entro a la habitación y le dio a Edward un termómetro después salio de la habitación

-Abre la boca- me dijo Edward, tome el termómetro de su mano y lo puse bajo mi lengua, después de unos minutos Edward lo tomo

-Tienes 39º C- me dijo preocupado

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien, no es como si fuera a morir, a comparación de las otras veces esto no es nada- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿A comparación de las otras veces?

-Si, lo hacia a menudo en Forks, de esta manera, al sentir el dolor de cabeza, el dolor de garganta, las inyecciones, me hacia recordar que estaba viva, llegue a tener pulmonía, hipotermia, entre otras enfermedades- le dije

-¿Por qué hacías eso?

-Cuando eres como una muñeca de porcelana que solo mira desde la vitrina te sientes aislada y sientes la necesidad de asegurarte de que el corazón que esta en tu pecho late y no solo es una pieza mas… en mis trece años de mi vida solo había salido una vez de Forks y fue el día que murió mi madre

-¿Nunca abandonaste Forks?

-No, ni una sola vez después de eso, mi padre decía que el mundo era malo, cruel y egoísta que afuera corría peligro, fue difícil convencerlo que me dejara asistir a la escuela como cualquiera, solo logre que me dejara ir un año de primaria y uno de secundaria- le dije sonriendo melancólicamente

-Yo no lo sabía

-No me extraña, cuando salí de Forks prometí que nadie lo sabría- le susurre mientras mi cuerpo y mi mente se iban sintiendo cada vez mas cansados, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida

* * *

><p>Awww Edward esta cuidando a Bella, no hay una mejor imagen que esa en mi mente :D<p>

Nos leemos pronto, Un abrazo estilo osos y un beso tronado jijiji

Atte: Isa


	8. Una nueva vida sin recuerdos

**Discalimer: Los personjes les pertenecen a SM**

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les gustes :)**

UNA NUEVA VIDA SIN RECUERDOS

Al día siguiente desperté poco a poco, la luz del sol entraba por mi ventana dando un molesto destello en mi cara, me senté en la cama y mire alrededor, Edward aun estaba sentado en la misma silla de anoche, estaba profundamente dormido, suspire y sonreí, en verdad le había causado problemas, había estado preocupado y serio… era una gran persona, sabia que podría confiar en él, con un poco de tiempo el podría ser importante en mi vida tal como lo era Seth , podría ser como mi otro hermano, con quien podría llevarme bien, hacer travesuras, en quien podría confiar y apoyarme. Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación, fui a la cocina, allí estaba varias de las señoras de mantenimiento.

-Buenos días- les salude

-Buenos días señorita Isabella- me dijo una sonriendo, yo sonreí también

-Me preguntaba si ya estará el desayuno, quiero llevarlo arriba- le dije

-Claro, lo pondremos en dos charolas y le ayudare a subirlo

-Gracias- le dije agradecida. Una de las señoras me ayudo a subir todo, al llegar a la habitación la señora se quedo en la puerta, metí primero una charola y luego la otra, después agradecerle a la señora cerré la puerta, abrí de par en par las cortinas y me acerque a Edward

-Buenos días- le susurre, él fue despertando poco a poco, le sonreí, el me regreso la sonrisa

-Buenos días- me dijo levantándose de la silla, yo fui a la mesa donde estaba el desayuno

-Vaya, servicio a la habitación- me dijo, yo sonreí, después me senté y el también

-Me gustaría decir que lo hice yo, pero la verdad no recuerdo si quiera como cocinar

-No te preocupes, esta bien y ¿Cómo sigues?

-Excelente, al parecer eres un gran doctor

-Solo me ocupe de bajar la fiebre

-Pero eso no es menos crédito, en verdad gracias, lo último que quiero hacer es causarte más problemas

-No es ningún problema y me tranquiliza el verte desayunar, hace semanas que no comías bien, eso no ayuda a tu anemia

-Prometo cuidarme más

El desayuno paso ameno Edward me contó acerca de su familia, como los conocí, a que se dedicaban, como me llevaba con ellos, en fin un centenar de cosas sin embargo yo no pude recordar nada, eso me deprimía un poco, pero de vez de quedarme en mi habitación salí al jardín, estuve en el pasto sentada bajo el sol hasta que Edward llego del trabajo, cuando escuche su auto, me levante y corrí a la puerta principal sonriendo.

-Bienvenido- le dije

-Es bueno estar de regreso- me dijo y entramos a la casa. Cenamos a las ocho en punto, esta vez Edward y yo conversamos sobre las empresas de nuestros padres y los negocios que tenían, pude recordar vagamente cuando a los quince años comencé a aprender a llevar balances, inventarios, relaciones y demás, después de la cena fui a mi habitación y Edward se fue a la biblioteca después de desearme buenas noches, pase un par de minutos dando vueltas en la cama manteniendo mis ojos cerrados e intentando mantener mi mente en blanco pero este había sido uno de los mejores días que había pasado en "mi nueva vida sin recuerdos" así que me levante y fui a la cocina, tome un vaso de agua y después camine por los pasillo hasta que llegue a la biblioteca, la luz estaba prendida y la puerta abierta, me recargue en el marco de la puerta, a un costado de la habitación, a una lado de la chimenea estaba Edward tras un escritorio leyendo, sonreí, estaba tan concentrado en su lectura, después de unos minutos levanto la vista.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo no podía dormir y es interesante verte leer- le dije sonriendo, el también sonrío, me acerque a los libreros y leí los títulos de los libros

-Puedes tomar el que quieras- me dijo Edward

-Gracias- le dije, en un o de los estantes vi el libro de "Cumbres borrascosas"- Tomare este

-Vaya ¿Tampoco lo recuerdas?

-No, ¿Ya lo he leído?

-Seis veces

-Vaya eso es deprimente, pero te diré algo por ahora solo recuerdo con nitidez mi niñez en Forks… mi padre no me dejaba leer novelas, decía que me llenaba la cabeza de tonterías- le dije, mire la habitación, frente a la chimenea había un sillón de tres plazas, pero no quería sentarme allí, me acerque al ventanal y me senté a un lado

-La manera en la que me dices que era tu padre es muy diferente a como es ahora- me dijo Edward

-Quizá se dio cuenta de sus errores y que estaba arruinando mi vida, el creía que hacia lo mejor para mi, después de la muerte de mi madre, me aísle, apenas hablaba, siempre estaba frente a las ventanas viendo llover, mi padre decía que no llegaría a ser una persona "normal" que lo mejor seria que nunca saliera de Forks… Seth era algo así como el destinado a ser mi esposo, el esposo de la niña rara- le dije mientras hojeaba el libro

-Vaya, eso no lo sabia

-Prometí no mencionarlo y mas vale que tu también lo prometas o tendré que matarte- le dije, el me miro serio y yo le sonreí-No es enserio

-No le diré a nadie

-Gracias

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me levante temprano para ir a desayunar pero al llegar al comedor me tope con la sorpresa de que Edward ya se había ido, al parecer había una emergencia en su empresa, pase el día en el jardín viendo que había a los alrededores, me encontré con un laberinto, una alberca, rosales, una cancha de tenis y una hermosa fuente, me quede sentada mirando el crepúsculo en la fuente hasta que oscureció…<p>

-Hasta que te encuentro- me dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas

-Lo lamento, perdí la noción del tiempo- le dije sin dejar de mirar la luna

-La cena esta lista- me dijo, yo asentí y me levante

-Lamento no haber ido a recibirte el día de hoy, solo que no te escuche- le dije

-No hay problema- me dijo, fuimos a cenar y después Edward me guío a la biblioteca con los ojos cerrados decía que tenia una sorpresa para mi.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunte ansiosa por saber

-Aun no es tiempo, espera- me dijo, caminando por un poco mas- Listo, abre los ojo

Abrí los ojos, estábamos en la biblioteca, en el lugar el que me había sentado ayer en el suelo pero ahora había una bonita alfombra con cojines

-Se que te gusta sentarte cerca de los ventanales a leer y que las sillas se te hacen incomodas- me dijo Edward, yo sonreí y lo abrace

-Gracias- le dije entusiasmada, lo solté, fui al librero por mi libro y me senté en mi lugar

-¿Te gusto?- me pregunto Edward

-Me encanto- le dije sonriendo, el me regreso la sonrisa

-Señor Cullen aquí esta su café y el chocolate caliente- dijo una de las señoras de mantenimiento dejando una charola en la mesita que esta entre el sofá y la chimenea

-Gracias- le dijo Edward antes de que se retirara, después fue a la mesa y tomo una tasa y me la ofreció- También se que te gusta el chocolate caliente

-Cada día me sorprendes más- le dije sonriendo, el también sonrío y fue a sentarse tras su escritorio a leer, estuvimos allí un par de horas, cuando dieron las once me levante y deje el libro de nuevo en el librero

-Buenas noches- le dije a Edward caminando a la puerta

-Que descanses- me dijo sin levantar la vista de su libro, me detuve un momento en el marco de la puerta

-Gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu vida y por ser tu- le dije a Edward antes de salir de la habitación

Los días pasaban rápidamente dándole paso a las semanas, en estos últimos días me había divertido mucho y había recordado aun mas sobre mi vida con Seth en Italia o cuando llegue a Florida, Jacksonville, la escuela de artes entre otras cosas, pero aun no podía recordar el como conocí a Edward y eso me desesperaba, yo quería saber mas de él y cuando trataba de preguntarle algo nos interrumpían, últimamente Edward había estado muy ocupado, se iba desde temprano y llegaba hasta tarde, se veía cansado pero no descansaba ni un solo día, cuando no iba a la empresa se la pasaba todo el día en el estudio haciendo llamadas telefónicas y trabajando, eso me preocupaba pero no sabia que hacer, por las noches aun la pasábamos en la bibliotecas leyendo y podía observar sus ojeras y estaba mas pálido de los normal.

Suspire ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer?, me quite los lentes de sol y me senté en el camastro, el día de hoy estaba soleado y tomaba el sol a un lado de la alberca ya que Alice me había hablado y me había dicho que cuando regresara a San Francisco no me quería ver blanca como un fantasma o me enviaría a una cama de bronceado y no se como pero eso sonó como una amenaza, sonreí, me levante y me acerque a la orilla de la alberca, metí mis pies, veía las ondas que se formaban en el agua cuando movía mis pies cuando escuche el auto de Edward llegar, sonreí, ya sabia que haría, me levante y fui corriendo al garaje, Edward estaba hablando por teléfono, estaciono el auto pero no bajo, su portafolio estaba en el asiento del copiloto y para mi suerte la puerta de ese lado no tenia seguro, corrí al auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto, tome el portafolio y salí corriendo a la alberca con Edward gritándome tras de mi.

-¡Trae eso aquí Isabella!- me grito corrí y me escondí tras un arbusto a un lado de la alberca, no me vio, pero tampoco se marcho, siguió hablando por teléfono- Lo lamento es solo que el contrato no lo tengo en este momento a la mano, mi portafolio desapareció… si yo lo llamare, hasta luego señor Russo

Seguí ocultándome entre los arbustos Edward se acerco a los arbustos, yo salí de mi escondite y corrí hasta estar del otro lado de la alberca del que estaba Edward

-Eso no es gracioso, por favor devuélveme mi portafolio- me dijo

-Lo haré, pero tienes que prometerme que descansaras un poco

-Estoy bien, hay tantas cosas que hacer no puedo descansar ahora

-¿No te has visto en el espejo? Tienes unas ojeras enormes y pareces enfermo

-No estas en la empresa, tenemos deberes atrasados de los que te encargabas tu y ni tu padre, ni tu hermano ni yo nos damos abasto

-Prometo ayudarte

-Por favor apenas y recuerdas la mitad de tu vida y ¿Planeas ayudarme con una empresa?

-Yo no pedí perder la mitad de mi vida o pasar lo que pase ¡¿Crees que fue divertido? Pues estas marcas que quedaron en mi piel te puedes demostrar que no fue así- le dije enojada, solté el portafolios y camine a la puerta trasera de la casa

-¡Espera Bella!- me grito Edward, no hice caso y seguí, caminado, llevaba algunos pasos y el me alcanzo, me jalo de la muñeca, fue como un dejavu, me aterrorice al momento y comencé a gritar

-¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame!- comencé a gritar mientras intentaba soltarme

-Tranquila, cálmate- me decía una y otra vez Edward, poco a poco me calme, caí sobre mis rodillas, tape mi cara con mis manos y comencé a llorar

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención hablarte así, creo que después de todo si me hace falta dormir- me dijo

-No sabes lo que pase, no te imaginas lo que pase, estuve cinco meses en una habitación, no podía salir, una vez estuve a punto de escapar pero me alcanzo, estaba furioso, fue la primera vez que me golpeo y me puso alrededor de mi tobillo una cadena que estaba sujeta a la base de la cama, no podía ir mas allá de la puerta de la habitación- le susurre mientras el recuerdo salía de su escondite, Edward me abrazo

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención lastimarte

-Lo se, a veces olvido comportarme- le dije, Edward me ayudo a levantarme, fui al camastro por mi bata, me la puse y camine al interior de la casa sin decir nada, fui a mi habitación, me cambie y me acosté en la cama, después, de lo que me parecieron horas, alguien llamo a mi habitación, no conteste, minutos después entro Edward

-Hice una reservación en un restaurante en el centro de Italia- me dijo

-Lo lamento pero no tengo hambre

-Es uno de tus restaurantes favoritos- me dijo, yo sonreí, Edward estaba intentado arreglar lo que había hecho y yo había sido la que había cometido el error, Edward era una persona seria en su trabajo, lo tome desprevenido, hay momento para todo pero al parecer me había equivocado al escogerlo

-Espero que sea verdad- le dije, el sonrío y asintió

-Te espero abajo

-Si en un momento voy- le dije, él dio media vuelta, estaba por salir- Lamento el haberme comportado como una niña, no volverá a suceder

-No tienes porque disculparte, solo que ya había olvidado tu esencia, tu manera de ser y a decir verdad siempre me gusto la fuerza que irradias- me dijo antes de salir de la habitación, yo sonreí y fui a mi armario, hoy seria el primer día que saldría a la cuidad e iba a ir acompañada de Edward así que debía lucir bien y para estas emergencias quien mejor que Alice para pedir consejo.

Baje después de media hora, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la cuidad, yo estaba nerviosa, ya que no recordaba la primera vez que salí de Forks así que esta seria como la primera vez que iría a una ciudad grande

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- me dijo Edward, yo asentí y sonreí ya que si Edward decía eso entonces no habría porque sucediera algo malo. El restaurante era precioso, la comida deliciosa y los meseros muy amables, uno de ellos me regalo una rosa roja, después salimos a la plaza principal, todo era tan hermoso, las fuentes, la arquitectura, las luces, caminaba por aquí y por allá jalando a Edward, después de un rato me calme un poco y me di cuenta que todos me miraban.

-¿Por qué todo mundo me mira?- le pregunte a Edward

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuentas?

-Si, no les había prestado atención- le dije, el sonrío y me llevo a un atienda de ropa cercana, allí en el escaparate había un póster enorme de una hermosa chica de ojos grises sentada en un sillón antiguo negro con un vestido rojo carmesí hermoso y atrevido su mirada era seductora y sus rasgos perfectos

-¿Y ella es?- le pregunte a Edward, el río

-Eres tú

-¿Yo? Debe ser una broma

-No, eres tú

-Vaya eso es nuevo ya que mi ultima opción en mi vida era ser modelo

-Y no cualquier modelo, la más importante de Aro Kendrick

-Eso es aun mas extraño ¿Yo yendo con mi tío? ¿En que mundo paralelo sucedió eso?

-En este- me dijo, no pude contestarle pues varios empleados de la tienda del que miraba el escaparate salieron y me hicieron entrar a la tienda cerrándola tras de mí, me mostraron miles de modelos de vestidos, lentes de sol, relojes, zapatos, mientras decían cosas como:

-Es un gran honor que este en esta tienda

-Señorita Swan esto le quedaría de maravilla

-Puede llevarse todo lo que quiera

-Es una gran dicha que use estos diseños

Eso me asusto mucho, en cuanto pude escapar fui a donde estaba Edward.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¿Por qué estas personas me quieren regalar toda la tienda de ropa?

-Porque si tu lo usas miles de chicas querrán usarlos y vendrán a comprar todas esas prendas a precios elevados

-Vaya… ¡Tengo miedo! Quizá a muchas chicas les gustaría ser como yo ¡Pero yo no quiero que sean como yo!

-Tranquila, todo esta bien, solo diles que paren y nos podremos ir

-Ok, solo tengo que decirles que paren- dije yendo a donde estaba la multitud esperándome, les agradecí y les dije que debía marcharme, ellos asintieron y el dueño me dio muchas bolsas con todo lo que me había mostrado antes, cuando salimos de la tienda volví a respirar

-Al parecer soy una persona importante- le dije a Edward bromeando

-Si y eso te asusto

-Me acostumbrare- le dije sacando unos lentes oscuros de las bolsas y poniéndomelos, Edward sonrío al igual que yo

-Solo espero que no te lo tomes demasiado enserio- me dijo

-No podría- le dije sinceramente, el asintió y sonrío

* * *

><p>Aww es como una niña pequeña de compras jajajaja<p>

Bueno chicas hermosas las veo después

Un beso y una brazo

Atte: ISA


	9. Nuevas opciones y el por venir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

Bueno chicas les dejo aqui el capítulo del Virnes más... ¡Uno extra! Espero que les guste y leer sus reviews que tanto me animas, NUNCA OLVIDEN QUE SON LAS MEJORES :)

**Nuevas opciones y el por venir**

**Bella POV**

Después de mi aventura en el centro de Italia no volví a salir de la casa en cierta forma ser un icono de la moda me aterraba y mucho, las semanas las había pasado en el jardín dibujando en un block de dibujo que me obsequio Edward, a veces solo veía el cielo o miraba lo que había en las tantas habitaciones de la casa, por las noches, a diario, Edward y yo la pasábamos en la biblioteca leyendo, me gustaba pasar tiempo con Edward, también me gustaba el verlo sonreír aunque no era muy común, era una persona muy seria y centrada, había veces que cuando tenia el ceño fruncido sabia que no debía molestarlo pero cuando tenia una expresión relajada sabia que podía hablar con él, últimamente hablaba mas conmigo y eso me agradaba, me hacia sentir feliz.

Mi hermano, mi padre, los padres de Edward y Alice me hablaban a menudo y había tardes enteras que hablaba con ellos, sobre todo con Alice, la llamada mas larga de ella fue hace unos días, duro cinco horas era increíble que tuviera tanto que contarme y parecía que nunca paraba de hablar, estaba ansiosa por regresa a San Francisco y ver a mi escandalosa amiga.

El día de hoy estaba feliz, no se porque, miraba el cielo desde mi habitación mientras dibujaba las formas de las nubes, deje mi block a un lado, me levante, me estire y baje a la cocina, allí estaba Liliana, era la que mas me hablaba de todas las señoras, al parecer las demás pensaban que era extraña o eran muy tímidas, no lo se.

-Hola Lily- salude con una sonrisa

-Hola señorita Bella ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y… feliz- le dije buscando entre los cajones

-Me da gusto ¿Qué busca señorita?

-La tijeras, quiero ir a cortar unas rosas al jardín

-Las dejo en el estante hace unos días- me dijo Liliana sacando de un cajón las tijeras y me las dio

-Gracias

-No hay de que

-¿Edward sigue en su estudio?

-Así es

-Gracias- le dije antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina al jardín, camine a los rosales y comencé a cortar un par de rosas para decorar la sala, estaba tan entretenida, de la nada comencé a tararear una canción que no sabia de donde había sacado, pero me gustaba el ritmo y comencé a tararear;

Ninety miles outside Chicago,

Can't stop drivin', I don't know why.

So many questions, I need an answer,

Two years of lay day still on my mind.

What ever happened to Amelia Earheart?

Who wrote the stars up in the sky?

Is true love just once in a lifetime?

Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

Someday we'll know…

If love can move a mountain!

Someday we'll know...

Why the sky is blue!

Someday we'll know...

Why I was meant for you!

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?

Or what the wind says when she cries?

I'm speeding by the place where I met you,

(CHORUS 2)

For the ninety-seventh time tonight!

Someday we'll know...

If love can move a mountain!

Someday we'll know...

Why the sky is blue!

Someday we'll know...

Why I was meant for you!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Someday we'll know...

Why SAmpson loved Delilah!

Oneday I'll go...

Dancin' on the moon!

Someday we'll know...

Acomode las rosas en mi brazo y di media vuelta para entrar a la casa ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Que Edward estaba tras de mi con un florero en sus manos mirándome

-¿A que hora llegaste?- le pregunte

-Hace un par de minutos

-¿Y no te tomaste la molestia de decirme?- le dije apenada, ya que estaba segura que mi voz no era la mas bonita del mundo

-Te escuchaba cantar- me dijo mientras se acercaba, con una mano tomo el florero y con la otra tomo las rosas y las puso en el florero con agua-¿Qué cantabas?

-No lo se, solo vino a mi mente

-No te había escuchado cantar esa canción antes- me dijo entrando a la casa

-¿Me había escuchado cantar antes?- le pregunte caminando tras de él

-Miles de personas lo hicieron- me dijo yendo a la sala y acomodando el florero en una mesa

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tuviste una carrera en la música- me dijo sentándose en el sofá, yo me senté frente a él en la mesa de centro

-¿En serio? Jamás me había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de entrar en el mundo de la música

-Al parecer te interesaste en eso al llegar a la academia de artes de Italia

-Vaya, eso es… genial, me encantaría recordarlo- le dije en un suspiro

-¿Te gustaría que te llevara a la academia de artes?

-Me encantaría- le dije feliz levantándome de la mesa, el se levanto tras de mi.

-Pues vamos- dijo Edward tomando las llaves de su auto.

Al llegar a la academia de artes saludamos al director el cual me saludo con entusiasmo, cosa que me hizo sentir mal ya que yo no lo recordaba. Caminamos por los pasillos mirando los salones desde el exterior, la academia era enorme, llevábamos caminando más de tres cuartos de hora caminando y yo no podía recordar nada aun.

-Y ¿Qué sucedería si nunca recupero mis recuerdos?- le pregunte a Edward, el me miro

-Veras que todo saldrá bien- me dijo

-Cuando dices eso, no se porque, pero creo que será verdad, tu voz, lo que me dices me tranquiliza, pero esta vez es diferente, me asusta ser de nuevo la niña perdida, sola y aislada, no quiero regresar al pasado, pero no veo la manera de avanzar, estoy muy asustada

-Veras que con el tiempo todo mejorara, además, no estas sola- me dijo Edward tomando mi mano yo le sonreí y asentí, mire el salón que estaba tras de mi, ¡Yo recordaba ese salón! Entre jalando a Edward.

-¡Aquí tome mi primera clase en esta academia!- le dije, era una sala de conferencia con un pequeño templete, solté la mano de Edward y subí al templete, camine por él y después me senté en la orilla- Dos años después de mi llegada aquí fue la presentación de talentos de mi grupo para Marco Vulturi

Poco a poco fui recordando ese día y sin pensarlo comencé a cantar la canción que presente ese día

How you choose to express yourself

It's all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside

It's intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know its meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

-El me ofreció un lugar en su disquera, yo estaba emocionada ya que Marco Vulturi era una persona importante, conocí a sus cantantes, su ambiente y… no me gusto, estaba lleno de personas frívolas y superficiales que cantaban por la fama y la gloria, yo no quería eso y lo rechace, después me volví a encontrar a Eleazar Denali, él también me ofreció ser parte de su disquera… Marco se puso furioso de que acepte la oferta de Eleazar e intento destruir mi carrera

-Ya había escuchado algo de eso- me dijo Edward, yo sonreí

-¿Podemos seguir caminando?

-Claro- me dijo y ambos salimos del salón a caminar por lo pasillo, después de un rato y de varios recuerdos salimos de la academia y fuimos a cenar, le conté a Edward sobre mis recuerdos y el escucho con atención, al llegar a casa subí a mi habitación a cambiarme y después baje a la biblioteca, me senté en mi lugar con un libro en mi regazo.

-Creo que por el día de hoy fue suficiente de mi- le dije sonriendo- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro- me dijo Edward sin levantar la vista de su libro

-¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarme?

-Porque hace cinco años tú me ayudaste a mí sin esperar nada a cambio, solo aprendí de ti

-Vaya entonces nos conocemos ¿Desde hace cinco años? Es mucho tiempo y… ¿Eres así desde hace tiempo?

-¿Así como?- me pregunto alzando la mirada de su libro mirándome

-Callado, serio, llevando una condena en tu espalda, desde que te conocí percibí… no se, soledad, tristeza, sueles sonreír cuando estas conmigo por hacerme sentir mejor, pero esa no es tu actitud, aprecio mucho que cambies solo por mi pero me gustaría saber porque tu actitud es fría y distante.

-Siempre has logrado que sea diferente contigo- me dijo sinceramente, yo sonreí

-¿Pero porque eres serio con los demás? ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte, el tardo en contestar

-Hace tres años y medio cometí un error que cambio totalmente mi futuro, perdí a la persona que mas ame

-¿Murió?

-No, se marcho

-¿Por qué? Es ilógico, tu eres una persona buena a pesar de que te aíslas de los demás y si en verdad la amaste tanto, ella no se hubiera marchado tan fácilmente

-La engañe

-¿Por qué?

-Creí que ya no me amaba, comencé a tomar de más y sucedió

-¿Se lo explicaste?

-No me dio oportunidad

-Entonces esa chica no era para ti… deberías mirar hacia delante y esperar al verdadero amor, debes seguir con tu vida… se que es difícil, ya que no hay día que no extrañe a Jake y que me pregunte el porque lo perdí pero se que el me hubiera hecho prometerle que seguiría con mi vida y es lo que pienso a hacer, con suerte quizá me vuelva a enamorar

-¿En verdad lo crees posible?

-¿Por que no?- le dije sonriendo, me levante y fui a un pequeño mueble donde Edward guardaba las bebidas con alcohol, tome una botella de vodka y serví un poco en dos vasos, le di uno a Edward

-Hay que brindar por las nuevas opciones y el por venir- le dije, el sonrío, choco su vaso con el mio suavemente, me tome de un solo trago el vodka, lo cual hizo que quemara mi garganta, era una sensación genial-¿Quién quiere otro trago?

* * *

><p>Bueno al parecer Bella va despertando poco a poco jajaja ¿Y? Alguna de mis lectoras adivina las canciones, esta vez no quise poner playlist para ver quien adivina :)<p>

Un beso y un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Atte: ISA


	10. Emboscada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen SM**

**Espero que les guste el capìtulo :) espero leer sus reviews pronto**

_**Emboscada**_

**Bella POV**

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba entrando a San Francisco, regresaba de un "descanso de Alice". Hacia tres meses había llegado y habían sido los mejores meses que recuerde, no era posible pasar un día aburrido en compañía de Alice.

Esme y Carlisle a menudo me invitaban a su casa para platicar, eran unas personas lindas y atentas que me querían como yo a ellos, mi hermano me estaba enseñando a manejar la empresa, cosa que no era tan complicado, mi padre y yo diario cenábamos juntos, después de unas semanas de mi regreso logre hacer que me permitiera vivir en la casa que tenia, aunque esta era un poco extravagante para mi gusto, realmente no se en que pensaba cuando decidí comprarla, porque ciertamente en este tiempo solo había recuperado fragmentos de mi vida pero por alguna razón tenia desaparecidos cinco años de mi vida, era horrible, A Edward no la había visto desde nuestra partida de Italia, estaba muy ocupado con su empresa y viajaba mucho, a menudo le hablaba pero siempre estaba ocupado, lo extrañaba ya que me acostumbre a su compañía en los tres meses que pase a su lado, sonreí, en verdad me había encariñado con Edward sabia que el probablemente no sentiría lo mismo pues su actitud no había cambiado desde que nos marchamos de Italia ya que seguía siendo distante pero yo sabia que el, muy en el fondo, se sentía de otra manera conmigo que se podía dar el lujo de sonreír de vez en cuando, mire el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde, di vuelta en "U" y regrese una calle atrás, la cual me llevaría a la empresa de Edward, al llegar me estacione y me dirigí a la oficina de Edward.

-Buenas tardes ¿Se encontrara el señor Cullen en su oficina?- le pregunte a la secretaria

-No, esta en una junta ¿Desea dejarle un mensaje?

-No, lo esperare, no le mencione que estoy en su oficina por favor- le dije caminando a la oficina de Edward, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi, mire a mi alrededor, era un lugar elegante y espacioso, me acerque al escritorio ya que llamo mi atención un folder con el logo de la compañía Swan, abrí el folder y había impresiones de las relaciones de ventas de ambas empresas, necesitaba hacerse un balance y estadísticas, me senté en la silla tras el escritorio y comencé a hacerlas en la computadora del escritorio de Edward.

Dos horas después termine de hacer lo del folder y aun no regresaba Edward, me levante del escritorio y fui a sentarme al sillón de cuero negro al lado de la puerta, saque mi celular, tenia doce mensajes de texto y siete llamadas perdidas de Alice y trece llamadas perdidas de un numero desconocido, de seguro de Garret, suspire malhumorada, estaba por levantarme cuando la puerta se abrió, Edward entro, no me vio hasta que se sentó tras el escritorio y quedo frente a mi, yo reí.

-A si que es cierto que estas ocupado y no solo huyes de mi- le dije sonriendo, el me miro sorprendido, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla como saludo

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- me pregunto

-Hace unas horas, aun traigo mi equipaje en el auto- le dije

-Creí que llegarías hasta el día de mañana

-Si pero recibí una amenaza de muerte de Alice sin no regresaba para su fiesta de cumpleaños

-Típico de Alice

-¿Iras a la fiesta?

-No, hace años que no voy a una fiesta

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo tantas cosas que hacer y no me gusta las multitudes- me dijo sentándose de nuevo tras el escritorio

-Venia a pedirte que me acompañaras- le dije, el miraba los documentos de su escritorio

-Lo lamento pero no podré- me dijo, mire su rostro, tenia una expresión relajada, estaba tranquilo, eso quería decir que podría bromear con el un poco, sin que se diera cuenta tome su celular

-Vas a tener que ir si quieres recuperar tu celular- le dije mostrándole su celular

-Isabella Marie Swan devuélveme mi celular- me dijo levantándose y rodeando el escritorio para atraparme yo corrí y me pare del otro lado del escritorio, me miro serio

-Sabes que a mi no me asustas con tu mirada del "señor serio e indiferente", cuando no tienes el ceño fruncido, estoy en territorio neutral por tu expresión, estas tranquilo, además ya hice los balances y estadísticas de los datos del folder, te ahorre dos horas de trabajo

-No creo que hayas podido terminar con todo eso- me dijo, yo me volví a sentar en el sillón

-El documento esta en la computadora- le dije, el lo reviso por unos minutos

-Al parecer todo esta completo y correcto

-Estas hablando de mi, la vieja Bella esta de vuelta- le dije en broma, el sonrío-Bien, pasa por mi a las ocho y quiero que lleves una corbata color lapislázuli- le dije levantándome del sillón

-¿Por qué lapislázuli?

-Mi vestido es de ese color y me estarías salvando de un pesado que tu hermana me presento hace unas semanas, la condición para que Alice lo alejara de mi es que tu lleves tu corbata del color de mi vestido

-Te veré a las ocho- me dijo Edward, yo sonreí

-Eres mi héroe- le dije sonriendo antes de salir de la oficina

A las ocho en punto Edward paso por mi, llegamos a la casa de Alice a las ocho y cuarto, al entrar nos topamos con miles de personas que nos saludaban, para mi suerte a la mayoría ya las recordaba, yo sonreí cada vez que alguien me saludaba mientras Edward se mantenía serio y contestaba los saludos con cortesía, si no quería que se pusiera mas serio debía alejarlo de la multitud, nos alejamos un poco de todas las personas.

-¿Cómo es posible de que Alice conozca tanta gente?- le pregunte para hacer amena la atmosfera

-Siempre ha sido así

-Pero no vas a negar que sabe como celebrar su cumpleaños, todo tan "Alice"

-Si, sabe como impresionar a todo mundo- me dijo, yo sonreí, logre hacer que platicara un poco conmigo, después de unos minutos vi que cerca a mi había una chica mirando a Edward, yo sonreí, era linda y no parecía ser una persona hueca

-Me zumban mis oídos, de seguro Alice esta hablando mal de mi, iré a buscarla, no tardo,- le dije alejándome para que la otra chica pudiera acercarse y no perdió ni un segundo, en cuanto yo me fui, ella se acerco, sonreí y me aleje de allí, cerca vi a Esme y Carlisle

-Bunas noches Esme, Carlisle- les salude

-Hola cielo ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto Esme abrazándome

-Bien gracias

-Luces preciosa- me dijo Carlisle

-Muchas gracias, ustedes siempre lucen bien juntos

-Gracias- dijo Esme sonriendo

-¿De casualidad saben donde esta Alice?- les pregunte

-En el estudio, su hermano y cuñada llegaron- me dijo Carlisle

-Gracias, los veo después- les dije dirigiéndome al estudio, al llegar toque la puerta y al instante me abrió Alice y comenzó a gritar

-¡Otra sorpresa de cumpleaños!- me dijo Alice jalándome dentro del estudio, allí estaban Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie- Solo falta Edward… ¡Ha! Y Garret te esta esperando hace horas

-Traje a Edward con una corbata lapislázuli así que no iré con Garret- le dije orgullosa de mi, Alice comenzó a gritar de nuevo

-¿Dónde esta?

-En el salón principal al lado de un ventanal hablando con una chica- le dije, Alice grito más fuerte y salio corriendo del estudio, yo sonreí

-¿Y como les fue en su viaje?- les pregunte a Rosalie y Emmett

-Bien gracias- me dijo Rosalie sin mucho entusiasmo, la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro

-¿Por qué me tratan así? ¿Qué les hice?- les pregunte

-Nada, nosotros fuimos los que te juzgamos y despreciamos- se apresuro a decir Jasper

-Nos sentimos mal por todo lo que te hicimos- me dijo Rose

-¡Soy culpable!- dijo Emmett

-Ya veo, pues olvídenlo, si no lo recuerdo yo no deberían recordarlo ustedes- les dije sonriendo, Emmett me abrazo y me zarandeo, regresamos a la fiesta, cuando la música tranquila termino y dio paso a la música ruidosa Emmett bailo conmigo, ese grandulon que intimidaba a las personas era un niño en un cuerpo de hombre, me encantaba, Alice subió al escenario, todos guardaron silencio.

-Gracias por haber venido y celebrar mi cumpleaños numero 24 y ahora mi mejor amiga Isabella Marie Swan como segundo regalo de cumpleaños cantara algo para animar mas la fiesta- dijo Alice, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, yo me quería morir- ¿Dónde estas Bella?

-Si alguien pregunte me fui hace horas- les dije a Rose y Jasper ya que aun no me veía Alice

-¡Aquí esta!- grito Emmett, lo mire asesinamente, un reflector me ilumino, todos comenzaron a aplaudir a si que no me quedo otra que subir al escenario, Alice me pidió que cantara una de mis canciones "Dissapear"

-Como sabrán hace años que no canto sin embargo por mi amiga Alice are una excepción ¡Feliz cumpleaños Alice!- dije antes de comenzar a cantar

disappear...

I remebmer the first time

but it wasnt the last time

that you told me you´d take me

back

so i´m still wondering why

there was ever question

i should´ve learned my lesson

i keep coming back

little a heart attack

thats always breakin´

i cant let your vanish

there´s no magic

when you´re gone

…

Todo el mundo aplaudió, yo estaba feliz, hacia años que no cantaba en público, todos mis seres queridos me miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro… recorrí con la mirada el salón, vi a Edward apartado de todos solo, tan típico de él, esa actitud me estaba cansando, sabia que el era así por la chica que lo había abandonado hacia años, no me gustaba verlo así, baje del escenario y fui a donde estaba Alice

-¡Hace años que no te escuchaba cantar!- me dijo Alice abrazándome y después se marcho dando saltitos, yo fui a donde estaba Edward

-Creí que estarías acompañado- le dije, no pudo responderme ya que alguien me llamo, voltee a ver y era Garret

-Hola Garret- lo salude, el sonrío

-Te llevo buscando horas- me dijo Garret sonriendo

-No te había visto- le dije

-Te ves hermosa

-Si y lo mejor es que viene conmigo- le dijo Edward rodeando mi cintura con su brazo

-Al parecer hubo un mal entendido ya que ella era mi cita el día de hoy- le dijo Garret

-No es ningún mal entendido, la convencí de que viniera conmigo- le dijo Edward

-¿Por qué no bailas conmigo Bella?-me pregunto Garret

-Lo lamento pero ella no bailara con nadie que no sea yo- le dijo Edward llevándome a la pista de baile

-Gracias- le dije a Edward, el no dijo nada, de la nada salio Alice y me jalo vi como otra chica se acerco a Edward, Alice me presento a una corredor de autos muy apuesto, el resto de la noche fue muy divertida, baile, tome un poco, bese a un apuesto corredor de autos… alrededor de las dos de la mañana todos se habían marchado ya. Los Cullen, los Hale y yo estábamos en la sala de estar, todos platicaban a excepción de Alice que tenia el ceño fruncido, miro a Edward, el cual estaba apartado de todos con los brazos cruzados, Alice salio de la habitación enojada, todos guardaron silencio, yo salí tras ella.

-¿Qué sucede Ali?- le pregunte

-¿Sabes cuatas chicas se le acercaron? ¡Cinco! ¡Y rechazo a todas!, ¡Esta desperdiciando su vida! Y el lo sabe pero no hace nada, se que la extraña, se que no es fácil ¡Pero no puede estar así! Ella tomo otro camino y a todos en la familia nos duele pero debe ver al frente si están juntos solo se hacen daño el uno al otro - me dijo Alice furiosa, obviamente hablaba de Edward, yo me enoje al instante, era verdad lo que decía Alice ¿Qué pretendía Edward hacer con su vida? Entre a la habitación y fui a donde estaba Edward, me pare frente a él, tenia el ceño fruncido, no estaba de buen humor pero no me importaba, no toda la vida podía tener esa actitud, si seguía así su vida estaría arruinada totalmente, yo lo quería y no podía permitir que siguiera condenándose por alguien que no valía la pena

-¿Por qué lo haces?- le pregunte enojada

-¿Hacer que?

-Tu lo sabes bien, porque desperdicias tu vida pensando en una chica que ya no te ama ¿Planeas esperarla para siempre?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Así que eso es, suena como un plan, es enfermizo y estupido ¿Que no te das cuenta que por tu absurda actitud preocupas a la gente de tu alrededor?… No se porque lo haces pero espero que después no te arrepientas de haber desperdiciado tu vida- le dije enojada y salí de allí

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me levante temprano, en realidad no pude dormir mucho ya que estaba preocupada, tenia una gran opresión en el pecho, tenia un mal presentimiento y eso no era bueno, quizá era por lo que le había dicho ayer a Edward, quizá no me volviera a hablar.<p>

Después de levantarme comí algo, me cambie y alrededor de las cuatro fui a la empresa de mi padre ya que tenia trabajo que hacer, por ser Domingo no había nadie o por lo menos eso creía, al entrar a la oficina de mi padre encontré a Edward allí, al principio no nos dijimos nada, el me miro y luego regreso la mirada a los documentos que tenia en las manos.

-Lo lamento, se que tu vida no es de mi incumbencia y que lo que te dije ayer estuvo fuera de lugar, pero siempre he sido así, cuando una persona que me importa comete, lo que a mi me parece, un error siempre trato de hacer que cambie de parecer… en verdad lo siento- le dije

-No es la primera vez que escucho eso- me dijo Edward

-No volverá a ocurrir- le dije, el asintió, pasamos un par de horas trabajando, cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las siete de la tarde

-Es increíble la forma en la que pasa el tiempo tan rápido- le dije

-Si, lo se ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

-Claro- le dije sonriendo, estábamos guardando unos archivos cuando las luces de todo el edificio se pagaron, entonces vino un nombre a mi mente que antes no recordaba, Alec Vulturi, así que ese era mi mal presentimiento, a mi mente vino la muerte de Jake

-¿Qué sucedió? No se fue la luz en ningún otro lado- me dijo Edward mirando por la ventan, fui a la puerta, allí había un código de seguridad para abrir la puerta, esta tenia energía de respaldo en la oficina de mi padre y la mía por tener documentos importantes, solo con un código de emergencia se podía salir.

-Esto no es una coincidencia, viene por mi- le dije Edward me miro

-¿De que hablas?- me pregunto

-No dejare que dañe a alguien más- le dije comenzando a poner el código

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto Edward acercándose a mi pero antes de que me alcanzara abrí la puerta y la cerré tras de mi, Edward trato de abrir pero no pudo, lo mire y salí corriendo de allí mientras el me gritaba, fui a mi oficina, entre y me recargue en el escritorio mirando a la puerta, minutos después entro Alec

-Vaya, vaya miren quien esta aquí Isabella Swan ¿Cómo has estado Bella?

-Sabes que pierdes tu tiempo tratando de agradarme, en cualquier momento llegara la policía

-Tengo tiempo antes de eso, soy generoso e intentare negociar contigo- me dijo Alec acercándose a mi- ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa y no te tengo? Esto podría funcionar- me dijo acercándose a mí y oliendo mí cabello

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le pregunte, el tomo mi barbilla

-Porque no recuerdas nada de los últimos años que fui cuando te conocí, podríamos comenzar de nuevo

-En eso te equivocas ya que te recuerdo perfectamente y pienso igual, prefiero morir antes de estar contigo- le dije, Alec soltó mi barbilla y me dio una cachetada, caí al suelo, mi labio me sangraba, Alec se agacho, me tomo de las muñecas con demasiada fuerza y comenzó a zarandearme

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué las cosas son así? Si no hubieras conocido al idiota de Edward Cullen estarías conmigo- me dijo, después me soltó, se levanto y comenzó a caminar en la oficina- Tiene suerte de que el león de afiladas garras sea demasiado peligroso como para pensarlo dos veces antes de acercarse a él o ya lo hubiera matado, pero tu hermosura estas indefensa

-No necesito a nadie que me defienda- le dije mientras me levantaba, el siguió caminando, estaba de espaldas a mi, para mi suerte había en mi escritorio una botella de vidrio, la escondí tras mi espalda, Alec se acerco a mi

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Vendrás conmigo? O prefieres morir

-Creo que sabes la respuesta- le dije, Alec me miro furioso, me tomo por la muñeca y me aventó a la pared de un costado del escritorio, aun tenia la botella de vidrio escondida, Alec se acerco, me tomo por los hombros, me levanto y me pego a la pared, saque la botella y lo golpee a un costado de la cabeza, Alec cayo yo corrí a la puerta, pero el me tomo del tobillo y caí al suelo, lo patee y me soltó, me levante y casi al llegar a la puerta Alec me alcanzo y me aventó al sillón que había aun lado de la puerta, se acerco y me golpeo en el pómulo de mi cara haciéndome un corte con el anillo que tenia en su mano

-Respuesta equivocada- me dijo sacando una pistola y apuntándome, en ese momento se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas llegar a la calle, el se distrajo e intente quitarle el arma, forcejee un poco con el pero soltó el arma cuando escucho que la policía entro al edificio y salio corriendo a la puerta que daba a la sala de conferencias que daba a otro pasillo,

-Te daré caza Isabella y si te atreves a estar con otro, lo matare y también a ti- escuche la voz de Alec resonar por los pasillos intente alcanzarlo pero lo perdí, regrese a mi oficina, allí estaba la policías y Edward, al parecer había roto la puerta de cristal, en cuanto me vio se acerco a mi, yo me sentía mareada y débil, de repente todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor

* * *

><p>Espero le haya gustado los dos capítulos :)<p>

PLAYLIST: DISAPPEAR- SELENA GOMEZ

UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

ATTE: ISA


	11. Segunda oportunidad

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Edward POV**

Sostuve a Bella antes de que cayera, un paramédico de la ambulancia que había llegado junto con los policías se acerco, reviso los signos vitales de Bella y eran estables, después de curarle la herida que tenia en el labio y el pómulo se retiro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el padre de Bella entrando a la oficina con su hijo y mi familia

-Alec Vulturi entro al edificio- le dije cargando a Bella

-Eso no puede ser posible, este edificio esta vigilado día y noche- dijo Seth

-Pues al parecer logro evadir la seguridad, llevare a Bella a la enfermería- les dije mientras salía de la oficina, la enfermería estaba al final del pasillo, la recosté en una camilla que había allí, me senté al lado de ella, no podía ser que ese idiota de Alec Vulturi hiriera de nuevo a Bella y yo estando en otro piso, suspire frustrado ¿Por qué Isabella no podía darse cuenta de lo frágil que es y dejar que la cuiden?, tome un mechón de su cabello, era tan suave como lo recordaba, lo acerque a mi nariz, sonreí al ver que seguí oliendo a fresias, quite el cabello que tenia en su rostro y acaricie su mejilla cuidadosamente ¿Qué es lo que haría para protegerla?

Cuando la encontré en aquella carretera de Italia me invadió un gran alivio pero a la vez el agujero de mi corazón se hizo más grande ya que cuando me cerciorara de que estuviera bien desaparecería de su vida, no la volvería a ver o buscar y eso era lo más difícil que podría hacer. Cuando me entere que no recordaba gran parte de su vida y me sonrío de nuevo sentí que el alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, sentí que la razón de mi existencia, que mi Bella estaba de regreso, se que fue egoísta de mi parte permitirme por momentos tratarla como antes, que en algún momento me recordaría y me odiaría con toda su alma y corazón, pero no importaba ya que esos momentos a su lado me hacia sentir como en los viejos tiempos, me hacían sentir vivo.

Por ahora no importaba mucho lo que sentía solo quería que ella estuviera a salvo debía protegerla, no dejar que Alec Vulturi se volviera a acercar a ella, tenia que matarlo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunto Alice asomándose a la habitación

-Adelante-le dije, ella entro y se sentó en otra silla

-Revisaron el video de seguridad, se ve borroso y casi no se entiende lo que dice, las únicas frases que se oyen nítidas son algo así como: "Tiene suerte de que el león de afiladas garras sea demasiado peligroso como para pensarlo dos veces antes de acercarse a él o ya lo hubiera matado" y "Te daré caza Isabella y si te atreves a estar con otro, lo matare y también a ti" Tenemos que hacer algo para atrapar a Alec Vulturi

-Si, lo se pero no se que hacer al respecto

-Ambos sabemos que el león de afiladas garras eres tú... Alec no saldrá de su escondite si no quiere y no lo encontraremos, esto no puede seguir así, no puede seguir lastimando a Bella

-¿Qué es lo que has pensando?

-Que el odia a cualquiera que se le acerca a Bella y mas a ti, si se enterara que estas saliendo de nuevo con Bella saldría al instante de su escondite y lo podríamos atrapar

-No, no fingiré que salimos

-¿Pero porque no?

-En primera, eso hará mas difícil que me aleje de ella Alice, se que dije que esto no afectaría mi decisión de alejarme de ella cuando estuviera a salvo, pero me equivoque, esos sentimientos que escondí por cuatro años están saliendo de nuevo y cada vez es mas difícil ignorarlos, dentro de poco mi cara de seriedad y actitud fría se caerán, en segunda ¿Qué le diré cuando escuche a los medios de comunicación que ya habíamos salido antes? Y en tercera, tarde o temprano recordara y me odiara más si no le digo la verdad

-Ella es de nuevo la Bella que conocimos, te perdonara, lo se, quizá se aleje de ti pero podrán ser amigos

-Yo no quiero su amistad Alice

-Lo se, pero debes ayudarla, esta pasando por un momento difícil, si no la ayudas ella querrá ir en busca de Alec como la ultima vez y quizá esta vez no volvamos a verla

-¿Y si no funciona? Sabes que es una persona terca

-Quien no arriesga no gana- me dijo Alice levantándose de la silla- Ven los demás quieres platicar contigo sobre la seguridad de Bella

-Esta bien- le dije levantándome, mire a Bella y después abrí la puerta dejando pasar a Alice, fuimos a la sala de conferencias, allí estaban todos.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- pregunto Charlie Swan

-Esta inconciente aun- le dije

-¿Qué es lo que haremos con Bella?- pregunto Esme

-Al parecer no hay lugar seguro para Bella- dijo Carlisle

-Quizá lo mejor sea que venga a vivir conmigo- dijo Seth

-¿Cuál seria la diferencia? La tardarían en atacar el mismo tiempo que esperaron para atacarla aquí- dijo Jasper

-Si viene con Rose y conmigo nada le pasaría, las protegería con mi vida- dijo Emmett

-Todos sabemos que no aceptara si se trata de arriesgar a alguien- dijo Rose

-Si, Bella se iría con ese chico que la acosa si la amenazara con lastimar a alguien de nosotros- dijo Esme

-Yo tengo la solución- dijo Alice, todos la miraron- Escucharon las pequeñas frases del video, la solución es que se vaya a vivir con Edward, Alec le tiene el suficiente miedo a Edward como para mantenerse alejado por un tiempo pero si dejamos saber que los medios de comunicación que Bella y Edward regresaron Alec se enojara lo suficiente como para salir de su escondite y atraparlo por fin

-Va a sospechar, necesitamos algo mas fuerte no un juego de niños, algo que provoque a Alec, algo como decirle a los medios de comunicación que se casaran Edward y Bella- dijo Rose

-Eso funcionaria- dijo Alice, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos ¿Era seguro hacer todo eso?

-Solo hace falta que nos diga Edward si va a cooperar- dijo Jasper

-Lo mataría si no lo hace- dijo Emmett, Rose le dio un golpe en las costillas

-Edward se que mi Bella no se comporto muy bien cuando ustedes dos tenían una relación y que tienes todo el derecho de decir que no, pero te estoy pidiendo el favor como un padre preocupado y desesperado que quiere la seguridad de su hija, se que Bella no estaría segura en otro lugar como lo estaría a tu lado- me dijo Charlie Swan mirándome fijamente

-Haría cualquier cosa por Bella- le dije sinceramente el me miro agradecido

-Bien, pero solo olvidan una cosa, que Bella no aceptara fácilmente- dijo Carlisle

-Si, Bella es una persona buena pero testaruda- dijo Esme

-Yo me encargare de convencerla- les dije, todos asintieron. Esa noche lleve a Bella a mi casa, al llegar la recosté en una habitación de huéspedes y salí de la habitación, fui a mi habitación, pero no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que me dijo Alice, de que quizá esta seria una oportunidad para arreglar mi error de hace cuatro años ¿Qué era lo mejor? Tomar esa oportunidad o dejarla. Eran alrededor de las doce de la noche cuando mi celular sonó, era Emmett

-¿Qué sucede?- le conteste

-¿Ya ha despertado Bella? ¿Hablaste con ella?- me dijo Emmett

-No, no ha despertado

-Espero que logres convencerla, se lo debes ya que sabes que por tu culpa cambio completamente su vida, hiciste de su vida un caos total

-No hay día que no lo recuerde Emmett

-Que bueno y espero que no lo olvides, puedes que pienses que puedes enmendar tu error con ella pero ambos sabemos que no es así que algún día recordara lo que le hiciste y te volver a odiar con todo su corazón por haberla engañado así que espero que mantengas tu distancia- me dijo Emmett antes de colgar, deje mi celular en el buró de mi habitación y me volví a recostar en la cama con las palabras de Emmett resonando en mi cabeza, era cierto todo lo que me había dicho ¿En que estaba pensando al pensar que tenia una segunda oportunidad?, yo mismo me había condenando a una vida de soledad y no había marcha atrás, no debí dejar que las palabras de Alice me hicieran dudar, ahora sabia mi objetivo: Desaparecer a Alec Vulturi del mapa y mantener a Bella a salvo, después de eso me mudaría definitivamente a Londres como lo tenia previsto desde antes, no podía permitirme seguir pensando con el corazón debía pensar con la cabeza, cumplir mi objetivo y marcharme.

**Bella POV**

Desperté poco a poco, mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación que no conocía, me levante, aun tenia puesta mi ropa del día anterior, mire por la ventana, en el patio central de la casa había una enorme alberca y rodeando la casa un hermoso jardín, mire la habitación detenidamente todo era blanco con azul y toques de negro, salí de la habitación, baje por las escaleras, mire el pasillo de mi derecha y camine hacia allí, estaba una biblioteca, un estudio, un pequeño salón de juegos y otra habitación que no pude abrir la puerta, camine de regreso a las escaleras y ahora fui a la sala, la pequeña cantina, la cocina, el comedor y el cuarto de servicio, salí y me senté frente una mesa con sombrilla, la casa se veía imponente desde allí, enorme y pintada totalmente de blanco, mire la ventana de la habitación donde desperté estaba atrás de la alberca ¿Seria la casa de Edward? No lo se, me levante y me acerque al barandal que delimitaba el primer piso ya que había otro piso, una planta baja, quizá el garaje

-Buenos días- me dijo una voz aterciopelada, voltee y vi a Edward

-Buenos días- le dije con una sonrisa

-Perdona la demora- me dijo, estaba serio y tenía unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos

-No hay problema- le dije borrando la sonrisa de mis labios

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a desayunar? Tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo

-Claro- le dije, bajamos a la planta baja y efectivamente era el garaje, Edward tomo uno de sus tres autos y salimos a la ciudad.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- me pregunto

-A donde tú quieras esta bien- le dije

-Tu bolsa de mano que traías ayer esta en el asiento de atrás

-Gracias- le dije mirando atrás y tomando mi bolsa

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, al parecer dormí más de diez horas

-Si, después de que te desvaneciste ayer por la tarde ya no despertaste

-Lo lamento, no quería causarte problemas- le dije, no me contesto, hubo un momento de total silencio

-Debes de saber ya que estoy enojado contigo por lo que hiciste ayer

-¿Por querer que nada te pasara?

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo y debería de haber cuidado de ti

-No necesito niñera

-Necesitabas a alguien que alejara a ese loco de ti, si hubiera estado contigo no te hubiera lastimado

-Estaré bien- le dije mirándome en el espejo, aun tenia morado mi pómulo y mi labio tenia una pequeña cicatriz, me puse labial que cubrió la cicatriz y mis lentes oscuros que cubría parte del moretón. Al llegar al restaurante Edward abrió una puerta para mí, pedimos una mesa y ordenamos, no hablamos hasta que nos sirvieron

-Ayer todos estaban preocupados por ti, por tu seguridad

-No deberían de preocuparse por mí

-Estuvimos hablando y creen que lo mejor es que vivas conmigo por un tiempo

-Ya dije que no necesito niñeras y no se hablara mas del asunto- le dije, el no dijo nada, así paso el desayuno sin decir palabra alguna, cuando termine de desayunar pedí otra tasa de café

-No dejare que Alec te haga daño de nuevo- me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente

-Y yo no dejare que los lastime

-Lo sabemos, creemos que Alec podría estar acechándote desde su escondite por años, así que encontramos una forma de hacer que salga de donde quiera que este y atraparlo- me dijo, sabia que lo que decía era cierto ya que si no lo atrapábamos podría acercarse cada vez mas a mis seres queridos

-¿Cuál es esa opción?

-Que te mudes conmigo y pretender que nos casaremos de esa manera haremos enojar a Alec de tal manera que vendrá en nuestra búsqueda y ya lo estaremos esperando para atraparlo

-¿Estas bromeando?- le pregunte pero el seguía serio- No, porque el objetivo en todo caso serias tu también, no permitiré eso

-Deja de preocuparte por mi, ambos sabemos que no puedes pelear con Alec por razones obvias, necesitas de alguien para deshacerte de el o puede esperar años a que vuelva a atacarte de nuevo abiertamente y mientras tanto atormentar cada día de tu vida

-OK, la idea suena interesante y estoy segura de que servirá con Alec pero ¿Cómo engañaremos a los medios de comunicación y a las personas? Somos personas totalmente diferentes, no tenemos mucho en común como para "casarnos"

-Podríamos hacer que funcione

-No lo dudo pero… no creo que logremos engañar a las personas, eres todo lo contrario a mi Edward, eres una persona seria, centrada, que nunca desvía la vista de su trabajo, tu esperas a una esposa que te espere todas las tardes con la cena en la mesa, con un perfecto peinado en su cabello rubio, con un collar de perlas y un vestido que combine con sus ojos azules, una esposa de los años cincuentas y yo no podría ser así, lo lamento pero encontrare otra forma- le dije tomando mi bolsa y levantándome de la mesa, salí a la calle y comencé a caminar, minutos después Edward estaba caminando a mi lado, me tomo del brazo y me jalo a un lado de la acera donde no obstruyéramos del paso de las demás personas, Edward me miraba serio, mas serio que de costumbre, sus ojos verdes eran fríos y su expresión dura, eso me asusto.

-Esto no es un juego Isabella y lo sabes muy bien, no se trata de hacerte la valiente, lo intentaste una vez y dejamos de verte por cinco meses, esta claro que no sabes cuidarte tu sola, aceptaras lo que te estoy ofreciendo para terminar con esto de una vez- me dijo en voz baja con un tono serio, lo mire desafiante, quizá después de todo seria lo mejor de todo, terminando con este problema mi familia y la suya dejarían de preocuparse y yo dejaría de preocuparme por que les hicieran algo.

Regresamos a casa de Edward alrededor de las dos de la tarde, cuando subimos a la sala vimos que en la sala estaba Alice, al entrar me abrazo

-¡Que bueno que estas bien Bells!- me dijo Alice

-Si, gracias por preocuparte Alice- le dije, ella me soltó y me sonrío

-No hay problema, solo quería ver que estuvieras bien y no pude hablarte ya que tu teléfono celular lo dejaste en la oficina de tu padre, bueno, solo vine a dejar tu ropa nueva ya que no permitiré que use de nuevo la que tenia en tu casa ya que ya te vieron toda esa ropa, necesitabas ropa nueva amiga- me dijo Alice

-¡Pero solo me había puesto esa ropa una sola vez Alice!

-Es más que suficiente- dijo Alice, después camino a la puerta- ¡Ha! ¡Yo que ustedes hacia que los vieran junto lo mas posible! Anunciaremos su compromiso dentro de tres semanas y Edward no olvides el escudo de armas de los Cullen- dijo Alice antes de salir de la casa

-¿A que se refería con el escudo de armas de los Cullen?- le pregunte

-Ven conmigo- me dijo, yo camine tras él a su estudio, cuando entramos fue al librero, de allí tomo una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada, me la dio, yo lo mire curiosa, abrí la caja y allí había un hermoso collar que tenia el escudo de armas de los Cullen tallado en una hermosa piedra

-Lo tendrás que llevar de ahora en adelante, esto representa que ya eres parte de la familia Cullen- me dijo serio antes de salir del estudio, suspire ¿Cómo era posible que Edward pudiera ser mas frío de lo normal? Parecía un témpano de hielo, pero no podía dar marcha atrás solo quería terminar con esto de una sola vez.


	12. El inicio del juego

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

**Bueno chicas aqui otro capitulo :) espero les guste**

**Inicio del juego**

**Bella POV**

Después de terminar de hacer algunos tramites en la empresa de mi padre, los cuales me llevaron mas de seis horas, salí de la oficina pensando en mis demás pendientes, caminaba por la calle hacia un starbuck`s, necesitaba un café urgentemente ya que estos días habían sido algo pesados y apenas había podido dormir, había comenzado a tomar el control de la empresa Swan totalmente, había regresado a la disquera ya que Eleazar me dio la oportunidad de retomar mi carrera en la música y además, todos los días debía lidiar con el señor tempano de hielo alias Edward Cullen, era frustrante el no poder hacer que cuando cenábamos juntos no me hablara mas que de negocios.

Después de tener mi café estaba un poco mejor ya que la cafeína me ayudaba a levantar mi animo, caminaba por la acera hacia al estacionamiento cuando pase por un puesto de periódicos, me llamo la atención una foto de Edward y mía saliendo de un restaurante y en letras grandes bajo la foto decía: "¿Cena de negocios o noviazgo?" Me enoje terriblemente, compre la revista y camine a la calle anterior ya que allí estaba el corporativo de la empresa de Edward, entre y camine hasta la oficina de Edward, me pare frente a la secretaria.

-Vengo a ver a Edward Cullen- le dije enojada

-Esta ocupado con dos socios en la sala de juntas señorita- me dijo la secretaria, yo asentí y fui a la sala de juntas, no me importaron los gritos de la secretaria. Entre y los dos señores y en especial Edward se me quedaron viendo duramente.

-Lamento interrumpir pero necesito hablar con Edward Cullen- les dije, los señores no se movieron ni un segundo- ¡Ahora!- les grite enojada, ellos vieron que no era buena idea quedarse así que se levantaron y salieron de la habitación

-¿Qué crees que haces?- me dijo Edward fríamente lo cual por primera vez no me intimido o asusto

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces tu?- le pregunte lanzándole la revista- ¡Dijiste que funcionaria! ¡Pero la gente esta comenzando a dudar de lo nuestro! ¡Compararon nuestra relación con una cena de negocios! ¡¿Lo entiendes? ¡Con una cena de negocios! Desde un principio yo no quería aceptar porque para mi el matrimonio es algo muy importante, mis padres me enseñaron que no se debe jugar con eso, pero tu me convenciste de que funcionaria tu plan y deje de lado mis creencias, me esforcé para intentar que esto funcione ¡Pero tu no pones nada de tu parte! y ahora nos están poniendo en duda, puede que seas una persona fría y demás pero en este momento me va a escuchar señor Cullen o te esfuerzas mas para que esto funcione o are esto a mi manera- le dije saliendo de la sala de juntas furiosa.

Al salir del edificio suspire y me calme un poco, uno de los guardaespaldas que iban conmigo me pregunto si me encontraba bien, yo asentí, el chofer llevo el auto a donde yo estaba y fuimos a la disquera, al llegar fui a un salón de ensayos, no había nadie allí así que cerré la puerta tras de mi, me senté tras el piano y comencé a tocar algunas notas distraídamente hasta que me calme totalmente, habían pasado algunos minutos de que había entrado al salón cuando alguien entro, era Mike Newton, otro músico, tenia 28 años, de rasgos varoniles y firmes, de unos profundos ojos azules, una tez pálida y un perfecto cabello rubio.

-Lo lamento, no sabia que estabas aquí- me dijo Mike apenado

-No te preocupes no hay problema- le dije sonriendo, el entro y cerro la puerta tras de él

-Hace algunos días que no te veía- me dijo sentadose a mi lado

-Si, he estado un poco ocupada con la grabación de mi nuevo disco

-Ya veo, bueno no había tenido oportunidad pero que te parece si ¿Vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche?- me dijo Mike, yo sonreí, le gustaba a Mike Newton, miles de chicas se morían por que Mike solo las mirara pero a mi me estaba invitando a salir

-¿Por qué no? Supongo que será divertido- le dije, Mike me miro y sonrío

-Esto va por buen camino ¿No lo crees?- me pregunto acercándose a mi poco a poco, sus labios rozaban los míos cuando escuche una voz gritarme histéricamente

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?- obvio era la voz de Alice, Mike se alejo de mi y se levanto

-Te veré esta noche- me dijo

-Lo lamento pero Bella no saldrá contigo ni esta noche ni nunca ¡Esta comprometida!- le dijo Alice empujándolo fuera del salón y cerrando la puerta cuando saco a Mike

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- me pregunto Alice-¡Echarás todo a perder!

-Yo no lo eche a perder fue el señor témpano de hielo ¿Ya viste las revistas y los reportajes del día de hoy de Edward y de mi?

-Si, pero…

-Pero nada, el cubo de hielo de tu hermano no es el indicado para ayudarme- le dije levantándome y saliendo del salón, tenia que ir a la sala de grabación, pero no tenia ganas de cantar el día de hoy, camine al estacionamiento… ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer? ¿A quien podría recurrir?... Quizá mi tío Aro pudiera ayudarme

-¡Bella espera!- me grito Alice ya que estaba caminando tan rápido que ella se había quedado atrás- Ya veras que todo se solucionara, solo tienes que tener paciencia

-No Alice, hoy me iré, partiré a Italia, estoy segura que mi tío me ayudara a salir de esto

-No puedes marcharte Bella- me dijo Alice

-Obsérvame- le dije entrando al auto y marchándome.

Llegue a la casa de Edward, subí a mi habitación y comencé a empacar mis cosas. Me tomo un poco mas de una hora y media, después subí las cosas a mi auto, mire por ultima vez la casa, entre al auto mientras marcaba al aeropuerto, ordene que tuvieran listo uno de mis jets para salir en 20 minutos, o sea a las 6:50 PM, estaba camino al aeropuerto cuando salio un coche de la nada y me cerro el paso, del auto se bajo Edward, yo también me baje.

-Apártate de mi camino- le dije viéndolo seriamente

-No permitiré que te marches

-Sabes que esto no funcionara, lo mejor es que te quites de mi camino y me dejes resolverlo a mi manera

-¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Esconderte hasta que atrapen a Alec?

-No, recurriré a mi tío, estoy segura que no encontrara inconveniente en ayudar a su sobrina favorita

-¿A tu tío? ¿Qué podrá hacer él? A el no le interesa otra persona mas que él

-Puedo convencerlo, el me enseño a manipular a la gente hace años, será divertido jugar con él y quizá comience a divertirme a costa de los demás, engañándolos para obtener lo que quiero y después desecharlos, estoy segura que Aro me podrá conseguir un mejor prometido que tu- le dije sonriendo altaneramente, el entrecerró los ojos

-No serias capaz de jugar con la gente por diversión

-Rétame, siempre consigo lo que quiero- le dije mirando mi reloj de pulsera- Ahora apártate de mi camino, mi vuelo sale en diez minutos

-No dejare que te marches

-Bien, supongo que a la gente le encantara saber el tipo de persona que eres, de corazón frío y serio porque una chica te rompió el corazón aww ¿Qué dirá la prensa que el serio señor Cullen tiene una herida en el corazón que no ha podido superar?- le dije, Edward no dijo nada, solo me miraba con odio y rencor- ¿Qué sucede Cullen? ¿Nunca creíste ser amenazado por la tranquila Isabella con la que estabas acostumbrado a lidiar?

-Dos pueden jugar este juego ¿Lo sabes, cierto?- me dijo, saco cu celular, marco un numero y puso el altavoz

-Periódico San Francisco New Times – contesto alguien al otro lado de la línea

-Hola Sarah, tengo una noticia de primera plana para ti- le dijo Edward

-¿De que se trata?

-Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan se van a casar, se anuncia el compromiso hasta dentro de dos semanas

-Vaya eso si es importante, entonces lo que han tratado de hacer es ocultar su compromiso, por eso se mostraban tan distantes

-Así es, de hecho viven juntos desde hace un par de semanas

-Excelente ¿Se puede saber quien eres? Me suena conocida tu voz pero no se con exactitud quien eres

-Un Cullen

-Entonces esta es una verdadera noticia y ¿Sabes donde estuvo Isabella Swan durante los cinco meses que desapareció?

-Por supuesto- le dijo Edward, me acerque para intentar quitarle el celular pero el dio un paso atrás y tapo la bocina del celular- No podrás pretender tener otro prometido días después de que salga esta noticia, te creerán una mentirosa y falsa, la prensa estará tras de ti por semanas y ¿Qué dirá la gente de que te rapto un loco y ahora huyes desesperadamente de él? Tu reputación quedara desecha, las personas te señalaran, la prensa te tendrá compasión

-Yo no huyo de él- le dije ácidamente

-Lo se, pero ellos no- me dijo, volvió a destapar la bocina del celular

-¿Bueno? ¿Sigues allí?- le pregunto Sarah

-Si, Isabella Marie Swan estuvo desaparecida porque hace cinco meses la rap…

-Esta bien, me quedare- le dije al oído, el sonrío

-Tomo un pequeño descanso en el Caribe- le dijo Edward

-¿Tienes mas detalles?- le dijo la tal Sarah

-Lo lamento pero no en este momento- le dijo colgando-¿Ves como las cosas se pueden solucionar de manera sencilla?- me dijo yo lo mire con rencor

-Tu te lo buscaste Cullen- le dije subiendo al coche, dando media vuelta y regresando a la casa de Edward, en un alto le mande un mensaje de texto que decía "El juego inicia", yo nunca perdía, lo haría pedirme perdón y hacerlo ver que se había equivocado al meterse conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente salí temprano de la casa de Edward después de que me entrego un anillo de "compromiso", fui a la disquera, ya que el día de hoy no iría a la empresa, continúe con las grabaciones por una par de horas, al terminar salí de la cabina de grabación, suspire y sonreí, siempre me ponía de buen humor la música, amaba cantar, camine a la cafetería, quería un café, para seguir bien el día, debía tener energía de mas ya que tenia que ir con Alice ya que teníamos una sesión de fotos pendiente desde hacia siete meses mas o menos. Miraba el cielo sentada en una mesa al lado de un ventanal tomando mi café cuando Eleazar se acerco a mí.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias

-Estaba seguro de que si

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno realmente venia a felicitarte

-¿Por?

-Por tu compromiso con Edward- me dijo dejando sobre la mesa un periódico, en la primera plana estaba la noticia del matrimonio entre Edward y yo- En hora buena

-Gracias Eleazar- le dije tratando de sonreír

-Bueno entonces nos vemos después Bella, tengo que hacer algunos pendientes

-Claro, adiós Eleazar- le dije mientras el me sonreía y daba media vuelta, suspire malhumorada, tome el periódico y lo leí.

"El matrimonio del siglo"

La bella modelo y talentosa Isabella Swan y el importante empresario Edward Cullen se casaran, una fuente confiable aseguro que el compromiso se anunciara dentro de dos semanas, este compromiso nos hace creer en que todo puede tener un final feliz ya que hace cinco años y medio esta pareja había terminado por ciertas diferencias y separado su camino después de haber estado un año y medio juntos, pero el destino los volvió a unir y ellos por fin decidieron unir sus vidas. Claramente ya se sabe quienes encabezaran las listas de las mejores parejas, ya que siempre han estado en la cima y siempre calificados como la pareja perfecta…

Deje de leer el artículo ¿Cómo que la pareja perfecta? ¿Cómo que Edward y yo ya habíamos salido durante un año y medio?

Fui a la casa de modas de Alice, pase directamente a su oficina, no toque, solo entre, Alice estaba sentada tras el escritorio llamando por teléfono, cerré la puerta tras de mi con seguro, le quite el teléfono y lo colgué.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- me dijo Alice enojada

-Voy a preguntarte ciertas cosas y me responderás la verdad Alice, serás sincera conmigo- le dije seria poniendo el periódico en su escritorio, ella lo miro y después me miro a mi

-¡Yo no fui quien dijo eso! ¡Soy inocente lo juro! Quizá fue Emmett, pero le pregunte y me dijo que no fue él así que no tengo idea quien…

-Fue Edward quien dijo esto

-¿Edward? No puede ser posible

-Iba a huir a Italia y esa fue la manera de hacer que me quedara

-Vaya

-Ese no es el punto, ¿Cómo es posible de que Edward y yo salimos antes?

-Bueno yo no se…

-Quiero respuestas Alice y si no me las dices te juro que no are contigo la sesión de fotos, últimamente me han llegado una cantidad sorprendente de ofertas de modelaje y preferiré esas de vez de a ti

-No podrías

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- le dije viéndola retadoramente

-Esta bien… ustedes se conocieron en la disquera de Eleazar o algo así, no lo se bien tu tenias 17 y el 25, todos íbamos juntos a la escuela de artes de Florida

-¿Por qué terminamos después de estar juntos un año y medio?

-Porque sus caminos se separaron, el partió a Italia y tu te quedaste en Florida- mire a Alice fijamente, decía la verdad, las cosas habían sido simples al parecer no fue algo tan importante, yo asentí

-OK, te creeré pero si omitiste algo Alice Mari Cullen no volveré a confiar en ti- le dije, ella asintió, después pasamos a la sala de fotografía, me presento a todo su equipo, vi unas locaciones y después me fui a cambiar, después de que me maquillaran y me peinaran, comenzó la sesión de fotos.

Alrededor de las seis terminamos, me cambien y después fui a la oficina de Alice a despedirme.

-Nos vemos mañana Alice- le dije

-Si, por favor no olvides que mañana iremos a cenar todos con mis padres ¿Entendido?

-Si Alice ya lo se

-No vayas a llegar tarde

-Lo intentare porque mañana tengo una junta importante en la compañía en la tarde, hay varios pendientes y es pesado ya que mucha gente es muy seria, apenas me miran, apenas me hablan, me hablan de usted… no se que les hice

-¿Te incomoda eso?

-Me tratan con miedo… es extraño, quizá sea divertido a la larga- le dije sonriendo y saliendo de la oficina de Alice, salí a la calle buscando las llaves de mi auto en mi bolsa, cuando vi a Edward recargado en su auto esperándome, yo lo mire pero pase de largo, él se paro frente a mi

-¿A dónde vas?

-A un lugar en el que no tenga que verte, quizá a divertirme con otro chico

-Vamos querida no querrás que la prensa vea que eres una mala prometida pasando de largo a tu prometido- me dijo sonriendo, mire y a unos metros de nosotros había un par de paparazzis mirándonos, listos para tomar fotos… ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera quedar en ridículo a Edward en esas fotos? Sonreí y me acerque más a Edward, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, me acerque a él, pase mi nariz delicadamente por el contorno de su rostro hasta su oido

-Yo ¿Una mala prometida?- le susurre al oído, puse mi cabello como una cortina del lado donde estaban los paparazzis ya que realmente no besaría a Edward, solo era para dejarlos con curiosidad, me acerque y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios a Edward, el quedo paralizado, no se movió ni un milímetro, yo sonreí, me aleje y entre al coche de Edward en el asiento del copiloto mientras el se quedaba paralizado en su lugar por unos segundos, ahora el juego iba empatado uno a uno, seria divertido después de todo mi estadía con Edward.

* * *

><p>Yehi! Bella se tambalea en cuanto a su personalidad por la falta de recuerdos, pronto volvera a ser la tierna Bella? Esperemos que si jijiji<p> 


	13. De vuelta en el camino

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SM**

**Estos capitulos van dedicados para mis hermosas lectoras**

**Cely peralta**

**Lupita**

**DE VUELTA EN EL CAMINO**

**Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana desde que el juego había comenzado, debo decir que se había vuelto aburrido ya que Edward raramente me regresaba la jugada, últimamente no había visto a ningún otro Cullen, no se porque, quizá huyan de mi, bueno en si la estadía en San Francisco se estaba haciendo aburrida y monótona así que para divertirme de vez en cuando iba por aquí y por allá en fiestas solo con las personas mas importantes del país, en carrera de autos y a veces me divertía mirando a los empleaduchos de la compañía de mi padre quitarse de mi camino mientras yo pasaba.

Baje de mi auto cuando estuve frente al lujoso hotel en el que vería a mi tío Aro, había venido a San Francisco a hacer una sesión de fotos en este lujoso hotel, me dirigí a la suite de mi tío, escuche algunos gritos al bajar del ascensor, era la voz de mi tío, al parecer estaba regañando a los empleados, pero era cruel y altanero, les hablaba como si fueran sus esclavos, entre a la suite, un par de empleados estaban escuchando a mi tío mientras el les gritaba y los humillaba, pude ver en la mirada de los empleados aquella mirada que veía en la empresa de mi padre cuando la gente me miraba, quizá yo no les había hablado así en estas semanas pero me veían de la misma manera ¿Realmente llegaría ha hablar a la gente así en algún momento? Esto no era correcto y lo sabía.

-¡Es suficiente!- le grite enojada a mi tío, el me miro y dejo de gritar, yo mire a los empleados apenada- Pueden retirarse, lamento que les hayan hablado así- les dije, ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Isabella?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¡Son personas, no esclavos! No tienes derecho alguno de hablarles así

-Así es como deben ser tratados

-No, ellos trabajan aquí, no tiene por que ser humillados e insultados por ti, no tienes derecho ha…

-¡Claro que tengo el derecho, aquí el mas poderoso y rico es el que mando!

-¡El ser rico y poderoso no te da el derecho de ser un dictador cruel y despiadado con los demás!

-¡Creí que ya habías aprendido a comportarte como lo que eres una persona de nivel social superior!

-¡Yo nunca seré así! En verdad no se que estaba pensando al venir aquí, había olvidado la persona frívola y superficial que eres- le dije dando media vuela y saliendo de la suite

-¡Aunque tu no estas lejos de ser como yo! ¡Eres casi ya toda una Kendrick!- me grito desde su habitación mientras yo subía al ascensor, me dirigí al estacionamiento, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de Edward, al llegar avente al sofá mi ostentosa bolsa de diseñador, subí a mi habitación y me quite los caros zapatos y la ropa cara y exclusiva, fui al fondo de mi armario y saque unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes, lo mas sencillo y cómodo que tenia, me mire en el espejo, ya casi me volvía a reconocer, tome un pedazo de algodón y desmaquillante y me quite todo el maquillaje, suspire al verme en el espejo y reconocerme, mire mi armario, enojada camine allí y cerré la puerta de un golpe ¿En que momento me había perdido a mi misma? ¿En que momento me había vuelto frívola y fría como mi tío? Mire por la ventana, estaba comenzando a chispear, baje por las escaleras y salí al jardín, me senté a un lado de la alberca en el pasto a ver las ondas que se formaban cuando la lluvia tocaba el agua de la alberca.

Perdí la noción de tiempo, cuando mire el reflejo del agua pude ver la luna, suspire, aun no dejaba de llover y yo aun no dejaba de llorar, limpie mis lagrimas con el torso de mi mano, las luces de la casa se encendieron, vi varias sombras en el interior de la casa y escuche la voz de Edward

-¡¿Cómo es posible que la perdieron de vista? ¿Su trabajo es cuidarla, protegerla y no saben donde esta?- escuche gritar a Edward enojado, el estaba preocupado por mi ¿Cómo podía ser posible que estuviera preocupado por mi cuando lo trate tan mal? Encogí mis rodillas, las abrace y recargue mi frente en mis rodillas y comencé a llorar con mas intensidad, minutos después escuche pasos tras de mi y un suspiro de alivio.

-Hasta que te encuentro- me dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado yo levante la vista y lo mire- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estas herida?- me pregunto mas preocupado

-No, estoy bien pero…

-¿Pero que?

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? Te debería causar felicidad el verme sufrir después de todo lo que te hice, de ver sufrir a una persona frívola y superficial como yo

-Yo nunca podría sentirme feliz al verte sufrir Bella, se que no soy precisamente una persona agradable pero eso no quiere decir que te odie o algo así

-Pues deberías, una persona como yo debería ser odiada por todos y en especial por ti

-Yo nunca podría odiarte, nunca- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hace años, cunado nos conocimos tu me ayudaste sin esperar nada a cambio, me ayudaste a salir adelante, a volver a sonreír, a ver el mundo de otra forma… solo que cambie cuando saliste de mi vida

-No se podía esperar algo más de una persona egoísta como yo, partiendo y quitando todo lo que di- le dije volviendo a esconder mi cara entre mis manos

-No fue así, tú me diste muchas cosas y yo a cambio te traicione

-Vaya ¿Entonces me ayudas porque te sientes culpable?

-No, te ayudo porque me importas, porque me importa tu seguridad

-Quizá no quiera seguir con esto, lo mejor será que vaya con Alec, será mejor para todas las personas a las que les importo y a las que he lastimado, tener a alguien como yo a sus alrededores no es bueno para ellos

-Sabes que no te permitiría hacer algo así… todos cometemos errores pero una vez que los aceptas puedes enmendarlos, puedes comenzar de nuevo Bella, volver a ser la persona sencilla, inquieta, generosa que va irradiando luz por donde pasa, solo tienes esforzarte y sabes que no estas sola, tienes a tu padre, a tu hermano, a mi familia y sabes que cuentas conmigo- me dijo Edward, yo lo mire

-Es que es tan difícil Edward, me miro al espejo y no me reconozco, no se en que momento me perdí y… no me gusta Edward, no me gusta sentirme perdida- le dije llorando, el me abrazo mientras me susurraba que me calmara, que todo estaría bien.

Después de un tiempo entramos a la casa Edward me rodeaba con su brazo mi cintura ya que estaba un poco débil y fuera de mi misma como para fijarme en mis pasos.

-No te preocupes ya estoy bien- le dije cuando estuvimos al pie de la escalera, el me miro fijamente y yo intente sonreírle, el me soltó, me tambalee y estuve por caer, pero el volvió a sostenerme

-Permíteme- me dijo antes de cargarme hasta mi habitación

-Gracias- le dije cuando me bajo frente a la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Estarás bien?

-Si, en verdad gracias Edward no se que haría si tu no estuvieras a mi lado en estos momentos- le dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a mi habitación

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, contemple el sol por un par de minutos y después me levante, me bañe y me cambie, cuando me peinaba me mire fijamente al espejo, y sonreí, allí estaba la vieja Bella y todo gracias a Edward, no se porque permanecía a mi lado o que lo había llevado a encontrarme esa noche en Italia pero lo agradecía enormemente, salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, justo cuando terminaba de servirlo Edward entro al comedor.

-Buenos días- le dije

-Buenos días y… ¿Cómo estas?

-Sobreviviré- le dije mientras sonreía, el me sonrío de regreso, era una sonrisa sincera y calida como una tarde de primavera, de repente comenzó a sonar mi celular, era mi secretaria

-Lo lamento, debo irme, tengo una reunión con unos asociados, después tengo que ir a la disquera y después con Alice- le dije suspirando

-Suerte- me dijo Edward sentándose a desayunar

-Gracias, espero que te guste el desayuno y que tengas un buen día- le dije acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras contestaba un mensaje de texto, después salí de allí para comenzar mi día.

Mire el reloj por décima vez, estaba en una sesión de fotos con Alice pero sobre decir que ya me quería ir, estaba cansada y hambrienta, ya que no había comido nada en todo el día, ya que apenas había podido dar un respiro.

-Bien Bella, eres libre- me dijo Alice, yo sonreí, levante mi vestido, ya que se arrastraba un poco y fui a cambiarme, al terminar me despedí de Alice y salí de la casa de modas para esperar que el ballet parking me entregara mi auto, escribía un mensaje de texto a mi hermano cuando alguien se paro frente a mi.

-Buenas noches señorita, su auto la espera- me dijo una voz aterciopelada, levante la vista y me encontré con Edward, el cual llevaba un hermoso y enorme ramo de rosas con él

-Hola Edward, creí que trabajarías hasta tarde

-Si así era pero estoy empleando mejor mí tiempo pasándolo contigo, esto es para ti- me dijo sonriendo y entregándome el ramo de rosas

-Son preciosas- le dije oliéndolas, después lo abrace- gracias

-No hay de que y… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a cenar?

-No lo se, solo se que muero de hambre

-Ok entonces iremos a tu restaurante favorito- me dijo acercándose a su auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para mi.

Edward me llevo a mi restaurante de comida italiana favorito, al llegar al momento nos dieron una mesa, la carta y nos tomaron la orden.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le pregunte a Edward mientras lo observaba como escribía un mensaje de texto

-Claro- me dijo levantando la mirada

-¿Por qué el cambio?

-Porque si queremos atrapar a Alec debemos convencer a la gente de nuestro compromiso y si vamos a seguir con esto debemos llevarnos bien, quiero que confíes en mi

-¿Ser algo así como amigos?

-Si ¿Por qué no?

-Me encanta como suena, pero me gustaría saber mas de ti, tu sabes todo acerca de mi pero yo no se nada acerca deti

-Adelante pregunta lo que quieras- yo sonreí.

La velada fue amena, le pregunte a Edward cosas como el día de su cumpleaños, su color favorito, de donde era, su edad… todo sobre él, me sentía feliz de que Edward me hubiera dejado entrar a su vida, definitivamente disfrutaría cada día que tuviera su compañía al máximo.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y mas cuando disfrutas de la compañía, hoy era fin de semana, día de estar con la familia, me encantaban estos días ya que jugaba con Emmett, le ayudaba a cocinar a Esme, platicaba con Jasper y Carlisle y huía fervientemente de Alice y Rose, después de estar un rato con toda la familia Edward y yo salimos a sentarnos en una mesa en la terraza de la casa de Esme y Carlisle a tomar un café y platicando sobre banalidades, disfrutaba tanto estas conversaciones pero como siempre alguien tenia que arruinar el momento, generalmente era Alice, esta ve salio a la terraza enojada, nos miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido antes de comenzar a gritarnos.

-Me acababa de llamar el proveedor de telas de la casa de modas preguntándome si aun quería la tela para el vestido de novia de Bella, lamento decirle pero ¡Ustedes son muy malos actores! ¡De nuevo su compromiso esta en duda ya que no los han visto besarse ni una sola vez!, pero bueno, saben que cuentan conmigo para arreglarlo, les hice una reservación e uno de los restaurantes mas exclusivos en San Francisco, mañana a las ocho, deberán demostrar la feliz pareja que son y por lo menos besarse una vez.

-No podemos Alice- le dije tomando un sorbo de café

-¿Disculpa?- me pregunto Alice desconcertada ya que yo nunca le decía que no

-Mañana Edward tiene una importante junta que empieza a las 7:30, son temas delicados así que se llevara un poco más de una hora y media- le dije

-Pues no se si tengan que posponer las juntas pero…

-Pero nada Alice, tenemos obligaciones que no podemos dejar de lado, ya somos personas adultas no unos crios de preparatoria que solo van a la escuela y todo el tiempo que sobra lo tiene libre- le dije mirando a Alice, ella sonrío y asintió

-Lo lamento peor a veces entro en pánico, me preocupa que te suceda algo malo, suelo olvidar que eres una chica fuerte que puede tomar sus decisiones sola y enfrentar los problemas con a frente en alto, me alegra que la vieja Bella este de regreso- me dijo Alice a punto de llorar, yo sonreí y la abrace.

Entre al salón de música de la disquera, me quite mi sudadera, puse mi maleta en una de las bancas y fui al stereo, puse una canción, me pare frente a uno de los espejos de la habitación, cuando la canción comenzó a sonar yo comencé a bailar, me deje llevar por la música sin pensar en nada mas, solo en sentir el ritmo de la música.

El día de hoy había sido un día muy largo y atareado, estaba un poco estresada, así que para quitar un poco el estrés vine a la disquera a bailar un poco, era genial sentir el ritmo y moverse a la par de él, me encantaba, aun no recuerdo como fue que comenzó mi gusto por el baile pero si sabia que el baile y la música eran un aparte importante de mi. Seguí bailando un par de canciones, perdí la noción del tiempo completamente, cuando termino la séptima, me senté en el suelo ya que me había cansado un poco, me mire en el espejo y vi el reflejo de Edward, voltee y estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

-No te había visto, lo lamento- le dije levantándome

-No te preocupes, es interesante verte bailar

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?- le dije yendo a mi maleta por una toalla de mano

-Alrededor de quince minutos, veinte quizá

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas aquí?

-No vi la necesidad de interrumpir- saque mi celular y vi que tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de Edward

-Lamento lo de las llamadas pérdidas

-No te preocupes, esta bien, solo quería decirte que la junta se pospuso una semana

-Entonces podemos utilizar la reservación que hizo Alice

-Pues yo creo que ya no

-¿Por qué?- le dije mirando la hora, eran las nueve y cuarto

-Lo lamento tanto, al parecer pase dos horas y cuarto aquí cuando solo venia un par de minutos- le dije apenada

-No te preocupes, solo vamos a casa, hoy cocinare para ti- me dijo Edward yendo a donde yo estaba y cargando mi maleta

-¿Edward Cullen cocinando? Eso tengo que verlo

Cuando llegamos a casa me fui a cambiar y a bañarme, cuando baje Edward ya estaba en la cocina cortando ágilmente la verdura

-Vaya ¿De casualidad hay algo que no sepas hacer?- le pregunte sorprendida por la agilidad con la que cocinaba

-Soy malo con los deportes- me dijo mientras me daba una copa con vino, yo me senté al lado del fregadero sobre el mueble de la cocina a ver a Edward trabajar en la pequeña isla que estaba en medio de la cocina donde estaba la estufa, los utensilios, la madera para cortar verdura, etc…

-¿Esme te enseño a cocinar? ¿Emmett también sabe cocinar?

-No, Emmett no cocina, ni siquiera sabe usar un horno de microondas

-Si algo así imagine, pero tu ¿Desde cuando cocinas?

-Hace un par de años, cuando vives solo debes aprender a cocinar

-Supongo que es una habilidad nata que tienes

-No, comencé quemando la cocina de Esme y vetado de allí por un par de meses- me dijo ro sonreí mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi copa.

Cenamos mientras conversábamos sobre distintas cosas, de vez en cuando Edward reía y yo al igual que él, sobre decir que la cena estuvo exquisita, nunca antes había probado lo que Edward cocinaba porque generalmente, en estas semanas desayunábamos y cenábamos en restaurantes o en la casa de sus padre, esta era la segunda vez que usábamos la cocina desde mi llegada a esta casa, la primera la use yo para prepararle el desayuno y la segunda era esta, al terminar de cenar, Edward me dijo que tenia algo que mostrarme, caminamos al estudio y de allí saco un par de llaves de su escritorio, después nos dirigimos a la habitación que siempre estaba cerrada, la abrió con las llaves, yo curiosa mire el interior y era un precioso salón de baile, lo mire detenidamente, sus paredes cubiertas por espejos, el suelo de madera, los ventanales y un hermoso piano negro en una de las esquinas reluciendo elegantemente bajo la luz de la luna.

-Es hermoso- le dije a Edward entrando

-Lo puedes usar cuando tú quieras y puedes hacer las modificaciones que creas convenientes

-Así es perfecto

-Por lo visto te gusto la sorpresa

-Es increíble- le dije yendo a abrazarlo- muchas gracias Edward


	14. Descubriendo el pasado

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SM**

**Descubriendo el pasado**

**Bella POV**

Estaba en el estudio en la casa de Edward tocando el piano distraídamente cuando Edward entro a la habitación.

-Hola- me dijo parándose a un lado del piano

-Por fin llegaste, me alegra- le dije levantándome y yendo a abrazarlo

-Si, la junta se alargo un poco

-Deberías ir a descansar un poco- le dije sentándome de nuevo frente al piano y el a mi lado

-Me quedare un poco si no te importa

-Ya sabes que tu compañía siempre es agradable- le dije sonreído, de nuevo comencé a tocar distraídamente las notas del piano hasta darle forma a una melodía y después comencé a tararear la letra, era una de mis canciones favoritas, Edward sonrío y en la segunda estrofa comenzó a cantar en mi oído. Yo sonreí, el se levanto y me tendió la mano mientras seguíamos cantando, tome su mano y comenzamos a bailar, al ritmo de la música, en estas ultimas semanas Edward y yo éramos muy cercanos, el tenia detalles hermosos conmigo y yo cada día lo quería mas y mas. Cuando terminamos de cantar la canción yo sonreí y lo abrace.

-Gracias por hacer tan especial esta estancia a tu lado, por hacerme ser una mejor persona y a ver el mundo de una manera diferente- le dije al oído, el solo me abrazo mas fuerte

-Sabes que estoy aquí para ti- me dijo Edward

-Por eso te quiero tanto- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y salí del salón

Era día de pasar con Alice y Rosalie en el estudio de la pequeña duende, veíamos las fotos de la siguiente campaña publicitaria mientras platicábamos un poco.

-¿Y como te va con mi hermano?- me pregunto Alice

-Muy bien él es simplemente… increíble- le dije

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Alice emocionada y yo sonreí ¿Cómo no me gustaría un chico tan especial como Edward Cullen? Era atento, dulce, encantador, era como un príncipe azul, suspire al recordar la primera vez que nos besamos para aparentar lo de nuestro compromiso

FLASH BACK

Edward y yo llevábamos un par de días saliendo a cenar a lugares muy especiales pero por una u otra cosa siempre nos interrumpían, bueno realmente era una cosa la que nos interrumpía: el trabajo, en las últimas semanas Edward había tenido mucho trabajo que apenas podía respirar.

Era un Lunes por la mañana cuando Edward me dejo en la disquera, hablaba por teléfono con uno de sus clientes, el me abrió la puerta del auto para bajar, puso una de sus manos en mi cintura para guiarme a la entrada, de reojo mire a miles de paparazzis mirándonos, fue tan espontáneo pensé "es ahora o nunca", le quite el teléfono celular y lo bese, según yo seria un beso corto pero al sentir sus labios sobre los míos sentí una sensación nueva y desconocida. Era como un frenesí intenso, una emoción enorme, así que el beso se hizo largo y fue … perfecto, me encantaba cada vez que Edward me abrazaba o me besaba era…. simplemente perfecto

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡Tu mirada lo dice todo!- grito Alice emocionada

-Eso no esta bien- dijo Rosalie

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte

-El es mayor que tu por ocho años- me dijo Rose

-Vamos Rose no seas así, quizá están destinados a estar juntos – dijo Alice

-Sabes lo que sucedió la ultima vez Alice, no permitiré que vuelva a pasar- dijo Rose enojada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- les pregunte confundida

-¡Nada! Solo que Rose a veces dice incoherencias ¿No es así Rose?- le dijo Alice a Rose, ella solo asintió de mala gana

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a lo que sientes?- me pregunto Alice

-No lo se, no quiero ser rechazada o incomodarlo- le dije

-Díselo, estoy segura que el siente lo mismo por ti- dijo Alice emocionada

-O quizá solo la esta ayudando porque se siente culpable- dijo Rose, Alice le dio un codazo en as costillas

-No le hagas caso, Rose es pesimista pero eso no es cierto

-Quizá así sea- le dije insegura recordando la conversación que tuvimos bajo la lluvia hacia semanas

-Obvio que no ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Ahora mismo ha de estar en su oficina- me dijo Alice, yo asentí, me levante, me despedí de las chicas y me dirigí a la oficina de Edward.

Quizá el sentía lo mismo, se mostraba agradable y relajado cuando estaba a mi alrededor, sonreía solo conmigo, se preocupaba por mi, últimamente pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, volví a suspirar y sonreí, en cuanto a mi, yo me había enamorado de el con locura y estaba feliz de que la vida me hubiera dado otra oportunidad para amar de esta manera.

Al llegar al edificio, me estacione y subí por el elevador, ya era tarde así que ya no estaba la recepcionista ni la secretaria de Edward, estaba por entrar cuando escuche una voz de mujer

-Vamos Eddy, ambos sabemos que tu no quieres a esa niña a tu lado, que yo soy la mujer que quieres a tu lado- dijo la voz femenina, entre abrí la puerta, pude ver a una hermosa chica rubia con destellos rojizos en su cabello, una perfecta piel pálida y una figura envidiada por cualquier modelo, estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward mientras ella se acercaba a sus labios y él no se movía, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos y salí corriendo de allí. Conduje sin rumbo alguno por las calles, no quería ir a casa de Edward, apague mi celular y me dirigí a la casa de mi hermano, al llegar llame a la puerta, el se sorprendió de verme allí pero me abrazo al verme.

-¿Cómo estas hermosa?- me pregunto mi hermano

-Muy bien, gracias

-¿Y a que se debe tu visita?

-Solo quería pasar una noche contigo, como en Forks, últimamente me tienes olvidada- le dije haciendo un puchero, el asintió y me dejo pasar a su casa, fue una noche divertida o por lo menos pude olvidarme por un momento de mi dolor.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté mi hermano ya se había ido a trabajar, me dejo el desayuno preparado, desayune mientras veía el noticiero de la mañana y seguí viendo tele hasta alrededor de la una de la tarde, después fui a la disquera, allí me encerré en un salón de música, me senté en el suelo al lado de un ventanal a ver el cielo, mientras el dolor de la noche anterior regresaba a mi.

-¿Sabes que te están buscando por todas partes los de grabación?- me pregunto Eleazar entrando al salón

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le pregunte limpiando mis lagrimas

-Siempre ha sido tu refugio los salones de música de las disqueras, en Florida, cuando Edward partió a Italia salías pasar mas tiempo en los salones de música que en tu casa- me dijo sentándose al lado de mi- ¿Por qué lloras cielo?

-Porque quizá Edward no me ame como yo a él- le dije, Eleazar me abrazo

-Siempre has sido así Bella, es tu naturaleza amar de más a todos, por eso eres especial, pero a veces se gana y a veces no, por suerte con Edward te ha tocado ganar, superan siempre las adversidades, como hace cinco años cuando diste tu carrera por la de Edward y meses después terminaron por un mal entendido pero mira ahora están juntos de nuevo y van a casarse- me dijo Eleazar

-¿Yo di mi carrera por la de Edward?

-Claro, es lo que mas amaba además de él, la música, estabas en la cumbre de tu carrera pero Alec te dijo que si le dabas tu carrera respetaría la de él ya que como Edward estaba en la disquera de los Vulturi, Alec podía destruirla, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le diste tu carrera, realmente no se porque terminaron pero la vida les dio una segunda oportunidad y hay que aprovecharla- me dijo Eleazar levantándose del suelo- Bueno supongo que te veo mañana, ya no este triste, todo se solucionara

-Gracias Eleazar- le dije, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, lo abrace y el salio de la habitación, ¿Cómo era posible que yo hubiera dado algo tan importante para mi por una relación, que según Alice fue pasajera? Algo me estaban ocultando todos los Cullen ¿Pero que?, encendí mi celular por primera vez desde el día anterior y tenia 20 llamadas perdidas, 40 mensajes de texto y 15 mensajes de voz, los ignore, mire la hora, eran las seis y media, debía regresar a casa de Edward y cambiarme para la cita de negocio que tendríamos con unos socios de la empresa, después tendría tiempo para pensar en lo que me había dicho Eleazar.

Subí a mi auto y me mire al espejo, estaba un poco demacrada, en verdad no tenia ganas de ir a casa de Edward así que le envié un mensaje te texto diciéndole que lo vería en el restaurante y me dirigí a mi casa.

Al llegar a casa me bañe, me peine, me maquille y me cambie, para esta ocasión escogí un vestido que había diseñado Alice exclusivamente para mi, de color carmín, de fina seda, largo y de un escote en "V", rice mi cabello y me puse maquillaje discreto, después de arreglarme me dirigí al restaurante, al llegar un valet parking me abrió la puerta y fue a estacionar el automóvil, Edward me esperaba fuera del restaurante, no lo mire, solo me dirigí a la puerta que el abrió para mi, el gerente del restaurante nos guío a la mesa en donde esperaban los socios ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Que además del señor con el que hacíamos negocios estaba su familia también, estaba su esposa y su hija, una chica de cabello rubio con destellos rojizos, una perfecta piel pálida y una figura envidiada por cualquier modelo, era la chica que había estado en la oficina de Edward, como pude les sonreí cuando se levantaron para saludarnos.

-Preciosa como siempre señorita Swan- me dijo el señor Lucius, escuche una risa de burla de Tanya que decidí pasar por alto

-Muchas gracias- le dije sonriendo

-Buenas noches señor Cullen- saludo el señor Lucius a Edward mientras se estrechaban las manos- Déjenme presentarles a mi hermosa esposa e hija, mi esposa es Lucia y mi hija Tanya

-Un placer- les dije asintiendo, después nos sentamos todos, después de ordenar comenzamos a platicar

-Precioso vestido, solo puede ser un diseño de A. C. ¿Salio esta temporada?- me pregunto la señora Lucia

-Si, es precioso el vestido pero quien lo usa no lo hace lucir del todo bien- susurro Tanya, suspire y deje pasar inadvertido ese comentario

- Alice Cullen lo diseño exclusivamente para mí- le dije a la señora Lucia ignorando a Tanya

-Alice Cullen es la cuñada de ella, quizá fue un modelo fallido y no tenia que hacer con él- dijo Tanya sonriendo, su padre la miro duramente y ella se callo

-Es cierto, es tu cuñada, ¿No sabrás si saldrá la nueva temporada este año? Hay rumores de que no saldrá hasta el año próximo- me dijo la señora Lucia

-Se dará a conocer en Abril de este año en el desfile de modas mundial en Milán- le dije

-¿En verdad? ¿Ya eligieron el nuevo rostro de su temporada? Tanya me había dicho que no saldría una nueva temporada ya que la hubieran elegido a ella para representar las marcas de ropa mas importantes, además que no habría desfile en Milán que había sido pospuesto- me dijo la señora Lucia, así que la pequeña mentirosa de Tanya había sido rechazada en el desfile, sonreí

-No, de hecho yo soy la que representara la marca A. C. y seré la modelo que representara el desfile de Milán- le dije orgullosa de poder dejar en ridículo a es Tanya

-Vaya, Tanya nunca ha logrado hacer eso en todo el tiempo que lleva desfilando y tengo entendido que tu solo tienes un par de años desfilando, haber si aprendes un poco de ella Tanya- dijo la señora Lucia en voz baja

-Suerte de principiante- dijo Tanya altaneramente, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, quería ver quien podía humillar mas a la otra definitivamente no la dejaría que me humillara, yo no había venido a pelear pero si quería guerra, guerra le daría

-Quizá si, quizá no, ¿Se podría tener suerte de principiante por cinco años consecutivos?- le dije

-¡Cinco años consecutivos! Eso es admirable- dijo entusiasmada Lucia, Tanya entre cerro los ojos y me miro ácidamente, yo sonreí dándole a entender que estaba jugando con ella

-¿Y como esta tu padre Isabella?- me pregunto el señor Lucius

-Bien gracias, tomando unas vacaciones en el Caribe- le dije sonriendo

-Si, debe ser muy satisfactorio el ver como tu hija se hace cargo exitosamente de la empresa familiar- dijo el señor Lucius seriamente mirando a su hija

-Por favor es deprimente que una chica se haga cargo de la empresa familiar, los padres son los que deberían hacerse cargo de esas cosas, las chicas que nacen con belleza solo se encargan de lucir hermosa y las que no se encargan de hacer eso- dijo Tanya tomando un sorbo de vino

-Hay chicas hermosas que tienen inteligencia, la fuerza y la estrategia como para llevar una empresa, son pocas, escasas se podría decir pero un ejemplo de eso es la señorita Isabella- dijo el padre de Tanya, yo sonreí, ya que el señor Lucius me defendió a mi de vez de su hija- Tiene suerte de haber encontrado a una mujer como Isabella señor Cullen

-Lo se y por eso no la dejare ir nunca- le dijo Edward tomando mi mano izquierda y mostrándole mi anillo de compromiso exhibiéndome como un trofeo, lo único que me gusto de eso es que Tanya casi se atraganta con lo que estaba tomando al ver mi anillo

-¡Se van a casar!- grito emocionada la señora Lucia, yo asentí

-Creímos que solo era noviazgo- dijo el señor Lucius

-De hecho la fiesta de compromiso es la próxima semana, las invitaciones se enviaran el día de mañana- dijo Edward

-Excelente, ahí estaremos- dijo la señora Lucia emocionada

-Felicidades- nos dijo el señor Lucius, mientras Tanya estaba casi morada del coraje, yo sonreí triunfante. La cena paso amena, al parecer Tanya había dejado de atacarme, el señor Lucius, Edward y yo hablamos de negocios por un tiempo, mientras la señora Lucia y Tanya escuchaban, después de quedar en un acuerdo, me levanta al tocador para retocar mi maquillaje, me miraba en el espejo cuando Tanya entro al baño.

-Debes estar feliz de que pudiste enredar a Edward ¿No es así? Pero la que siempre perderá eres tu, ya que como la vez pasada el te engañara tarde o temprano conmigo, no importa lo que hagas, que des tu carrera por la suya, que lo apoyes con su empresa o demás tonterías el siempre regresara a mi- me dijo la cínica, ¿Así que por eso habíamos terminado Edward y yo? Por ella, el me había traicionado después de todo lo que había dado por el, ciertamente siempre había sido ella, yo me acerque y le di una cachetada ya que en cierta forma era cierto lo que decía pero no lo admitiría

-Felicidades pequeña zorra, no puedes conseguir ni siquiera un hombre para ti tienes que ir robándoselos a las demás, no se que da mas pena de ti, que no seas nadie en el mundo de la moda, que no seas nadie en la música, que tu padre se avergüence de ti por no poder hacerte cargo de la empresa o el que el hombre que quieras se vaya a casar conmigo, pobre fracasada ¿Desearías ser yo? Seguro que si. No te preocupes de seguro encontraras algo que hacer con tu vida, modelar tallas extras, engatusar a alguien famosos para que te mantenga y te de de su fama. Al fin estas acostumbrada a vivir de eso ¿No? A vivir de las sobras de las demás- le dije mirándola con superioridad saliendo del baño, solo escuche como gritaba de rabia que se escucho por todos lados

-¿Sabes que sucedió con Tanya?- me pregunto la señora Lucia

-No, lo lamento, bueno, fue una velada encantadora pero tengo que marcharme- les dije

-Felicidades por como eres Isabella, no cambien, tu padre debe de estar orgulloso de ti- me dijo el señor Lucius, yo sonreí sinceramente

-Estaré en contacto contigo linda, las amistades como tú valen la pena- me dijo la señora Lucia abrazándome, Edward se despidió y caminamos juntos hasta la puerta después de allí, me dirigí sola a mi automóvil.

-¡Espera Isabella!- me grito Edward, no me importo y seguí caminando, él me alcanzo me tomo del brazo y se paro frente a mi- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? El día de ayer por la noche no llegas y el día de hoy te la pasas siguiéndole el juego a Tanya ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

-¿En verdad no sabes que sucede? Nunca creí que fueras tan cínico Edward Cullen, bien, pues te lo diré, esta fue una de las noches mas humillantes de mi vida, me exhibes como trofeos frente a tu amente o no se que sea, ella me humillo el principio de la velada y se lo permitiste, debía defenderme, yo no me dejo pisar por nadie, ni siquiera por ti, que me has ayudado en estos meses, ¡Estoy harta de ti! De que cada vez que aparezca esa zorra la prefieras a ella a pesar de todo lo que yo de por ti, hace años di mi carrera por la tuya y ahora estuve por entregarte mi corazón y a ti no te importo ninguna de esas dos cosas- le dije caminando a mi auto

-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Lo que sucedió hace cinco años?- me pregunto Edward en voz baja

-No, solo se que eres la persona que mas odio en este momento- le dije entrando a mi auto y alejándome de allí a toda velocidad


	15. Revelaciónes

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**_

_**Bueno he aqui los dos capitulos semanales :) Ha! y Lupita solo tienes que acceder a la esquina superior derecha y registrarte en Sign Up y listo ! Si tienes problemas contactame mi facebook es este: .com/Isabel. **__**mandame un inbox :)**_

_**Revelación **_

**Edward POV**

Me quede parado un par de minutos mirando como Bella se alejaba a toda velocidad en su auto, cuando reaccione tome mi celular y le marque a Alice, ella lograría calmar a Bella ya que si yo iba tras ella las cosas se pondrían mas difíciles.

-Habla Alice- contesto mi hermana

-Hola Alice soy Edward

-¡Que te he dicho acerca de cuando cambies de numero telefónico!

-Ese no es el punto en este momento, necesito un favor creo que Bella a recordado lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace años se acaba de marchar en su auto necesito por favor que le hables y veas como se encuentra

-Ok entonces te hablo en un par de minutos

-Gracias

-Después me lo agradecerás

Sonreí ante el comentario de mi hermana y colgué, guarde mi celular y me dirigí a mi automóvil. Iba camino a casa cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, era Alice, conteste y puse el altavoz

-¡Edward! ¡Algo malo a pasado!- me grito alterada Alice

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hablaba con Bella cuando escuche el ruido de neumáticos derrapándose y vidrios rompiéndose y después la conversación se corto- me dijo Alice asustada

-Localizare el auto de Bella cuando sepa donde esta te mandare un mensaje

Le dije a mi hermana colgando, metí en el GPS de mi auto la clave del auto de Bella y en segundos me dio las coordenadas, conduje lo mas rápido que pude, a unos metros de la localización pude visualizar el auto de Bella fuera del camino y el auto que le golpeo sin nadie en el, llame a una ambulancia, me estacione a un costado del camino y me acerque al auto, Bella estaba inconciente, el vidrio del parabrisas se había hecho añicos al igual que las ventanas de los costados haciéndole cortes en el rostro a Bella no sabia si sacarla de allí o esperar a la ambulancia, se veía tan frágil que sentía que cualquier movimiento brusco la rompería, afortunadamente la ambulancia tardo algunos minutos en llegar, la pusieron cuidadosamente en la camilla y la transportaron al hospital.

Me desperté poco a poco, me enderece y me estire, el cuello me dolería el resto del día por haber dormido en ese incomodo sillón pero no me arrepentía ya que la persona que estaba en la cama del hospital lo valía completamente, me levante y me acerque a Bella, seguía durmiendo, el doctor había dicho que no tenia nada grave pero que se quedaría en observación el día de hoy y que si no le encontraban alguna complicación saldría el día de mañana a medio día, acaricie su mano y sentí un deja vu esa escena era muy parecida a cuando la encontré en Italia, de eso ya había pasado algunos meses que para mi gusto habían pasado muy rápido, no había sido sencillo pues Bella aun no encontraba su personalidad, había ido tambaleándose emocionalmente durante estos meses pues aun no recordaba del todo y aun no podía recuperar su esencia y al principio yo no había sido de mucha ayuda pues me mantenía observando temiendo por las consecuencias de acercarme demasiado pero no pude evitar acercarme al ver que Bella me necesitaba y todas las murallas que había puesto se derrumbaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como había sucedido cuando la conocí, ahora éramos "amigos" ella confiaba totalmente en mi, sonreí ante los agradables recuerdos de las ultimas semanas, era como si Bella y yo hubiéramos regresado al pasado y aun estuviera allí nuestra perfecta relación, de hecho el brillo de Bella cada vez se veía mas fuerte su vitalidad y energía se notaban mas día con día y su estabilidad era mayor … hasta hace unos días, no se que había sucedido pero la noche del Jueves Bella no llego a dormir, sobra decir que no pude conciliar el sueño por no saber donde se encontraba y ayer por la noche la pelea que tuvo con Tanya ¿Por qué siempre que ella aparecía echaba todo a perder? Camine a la ventana apretando el puente de mi nariz enojado ¿Qué Tanya no se podía limitar a desaparecer simplemente después de haber arruinado mi vida?

-Yo también estaría de mal humor si hubiera dormido aquí, sabes que no debiste quedarte- me dijo una dulce voz quitándome el mal humor al momento

-Nadie podría separarme de tu lado, no me marcharía hasta verte bien

-Gracias perdona por causarte tantos problemas

-No es ningún problema no tienes porque disculparte

-De hecho te debo otra disculpa por la escena que hice el día de ayer pero a veces las palabras salen de mi boca impulsivamente supongo que los celos me nublaron el juicio

Me dijo mirando a través de la ventana no pude decirle nada ya que en ese momento entro a la habitación toda mi familia, Alice estaba llorando y fue a abrazar a Bella

-Tranquila Alice, todo esta bien- le dijo Bella abrazando a Alice

-¡Me asustaste! Creí que te perdía ese impacto ha sido terrible- le recrimino Alice

-No, solo fue escandaloso

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunto Jasper a Bella

-Iba de regreso a la casa de mi hermano cuando me di cuenta que un auto me seguía, lo intente perder entre las calles y acelerando pero se notaba que era un profesional manejando autos, lo logre perder en una vuelta pero sin previo aviso un auto me impacto de mi lado no lo había visto y después el auto que me había venido persiguiendo me impacto de frente pero no se que es lo que buscaban, no se llevaron nada

-Deben de dejar de preocuparse el doctor ha dicho que esta bien, la pondremos nerviosa si nos ve de esta manera- les reprendió Rosalie a todos

-Rose tiene razón, calma chicos y Alice cielo deja de llorar- le dijo Esme

-Es que estaba tan asustada, venia hablando con ella cuando escuche que dijo que la venían persiguiendo y después escuche el impacto y la llamada se corto- dijo Alice sollozando, Bella la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello

-Vamos Alice tranquila o te hará daño- le dijo Jasper mirando preocupado a Alice

-¿Hacerle daño a la duende? Ella es experta en los cambios de humor- dijo con gracia Emmett

-¡Ahora tengo que cuidar de mi!- le dijo Alice limpiándose las lagrimas, respirando profundo y sonrío- De hecho Jasper y yo tenemos que decirles algo, se que este no es el momento, planeaba una fiesta enorme, con música y…

-Vamos Alice ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas enferma?- le pregunto Rose

-No para nada, de hecho es algo increíble… Jasper y yo estamos embarazados- les dijo Alice con una sonrisa, el silencio total invadió la habitación hasta que Bella comenzó a gritar y abrazo a Alice, todos abrazaron a Alice y la felicitaron, yo solo me limitaba a sonreír por la felicidad de mi hermana.

-Y eso no es todo, Jasper y yo hemos estado hablando y queremos que Emmett y Bella sean los padrinos del bebe- dijo Alice entusiasmada a lo que Bella solo pudo responder con una sonrisa mas grande.

-Buenas tardes familia Cullen se que están feliz porque Isabella esta bien pero aun necesita descansar- dijo el doctor entrenado a la habitación

-Lo lamentamos doctor- dijo apenado Carlisle

-No hay cuidado ahora si me permiten le hare unos estudios a la señorita Isabella, después pueden regresar con ella

-Claro, con su permiso- dijo Esme indicando con una mirada que todos debíamos salir de allí

-Bien, todo el mundo a la cafetería dejemos al doctor hacer su trabajo

Dijo Carlisle mientras todos caminábamos a la cafetería, pasamos allí alrededor de cuarenta minutos platicando y tomando un café cuando el doctor nos informo que el día de mañana Bella podría salir todos se alegraron y en segundo Alice y Rose salieron corriendo a la habitación de Bella, los chicos, mi madre y yo solo las miramos sonriendo mientras nos quedábamos un rato mas allí.

La plática era amena, yo solo escuchaba la conversación, recordando lo que tenia pendiente hacer en la empresa, debía hacer una llamada, busque mi celular y no lo encontré.

-Deje mi celular en la habitación de Bella, iré por el- les dijo a todos mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, camine por los pasillo distraídamente hasta que llegue a la habitación de Bella, estaba por tocar cuando escuche la voz de las chicas.

-¡¿Entonces no se lo dijiste?- grito alterada Alice

-No, no pude- le dijo Bella

-¿Pero si fuiste hasta su oficina el Jueves por la noche?- le pregunto Rosalie

-Si, de hecho me quede fuera de su oficina, Edward es un hombre ocupado, seguía trabajando no quise interrumpirlo

-¡Pero era algo importante lo que le tenias que decir! Estoy segura que habría dejado un lado el trabajo

-Además que iba a decirle no podía llegar y decirle: Edward estas ultimas semanas que he pasado a tu lado han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida, me gusta tu compañía, tus besos, tu forma de ser y creo que me he enamorado profundamente de ti, obviamente no iba a hacer eso

Después de que escuche decir eso a Bella me aleje de allí ¿Cómo había pasado esto? No podía ser posible debía ser una mala broma no se suponía que Bella llegara a sentir amor por mi de nuevo, pase mis dedos por mi desordenado cabello y suspire, después de que Alec desapareciera yo me marcharía, no miraría atrás, pero con eso de nuevo dañaría a Bella, no debía corresponder a sus sentimientos, no podía corresponderlos, se suponía que yo era el que no seria correspondido, se suponía que ella debería odiarme o solo verme como su soporte no que sintiera algo mas que eso.

-Te hemos estado buscando el tiempo de las visitas se ha terminado, es hora de irnos- me dijo Jasper acercándose a mi, yo miraba uno de los jardines del hospital por la ventana

-Si, en un momento voy- le dije sin quitar la mirada de los jardines

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eres tan transparente cuando quitas las defensas que te aísla de los demás

-Ya veo, me descuide por unos momentos

-¿Y que fue eso que te afecto tanto que te hizo bajar inconcientemente tus defensas?- me pregunto Jasper, lo mire, sabia que podía confiar en el y a diferencia de los demás cuando se trataba de algo importante ponía de lado el pasado y me contestaba de manera sabia y concreta

-Es Bella, creo que pase los límites en cuanto convivir con ella se refería y ella…

-Se ha enamorado de nuevo de ti, le tomo más tiempo del que pensé

-¿Ha que te refieres?

-Lo que ustedes tuvieron fue mas allá de un amor pasajero, es algo que los marco de por vida, ustedes iban a casarse cuando regresaras de Italia un sentimiento así no es tan fácil de desaparecer y cuanto a los limites de tratar con ella creo que era necesario traspasarlos se que te has dado cuenta que a partir de que ustedes comenzaron a llevar una relación mas cercana ella ha recuperado cada vez mas su esencia, era necesario

-Pero cuando me marche ella sufrirá, no quiero lastimarla de nuevo

-Quizá no debas marcharte después de todo, se que mantienes tu distancia porque seguimos molestos contigo acerca de lo que sucedió hace años pero no deberías influenciarte por eso aquí la única decisión que importa es la de Bella si ella te acepta entonces no dejes la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo, solo se mas cuidadoso esta vez porque aunque dicen que siempre la tercera es la vencida, eso no es verdad hay veces que ni siquiera se llega a la segunda oportunidad así que si la vida te la esta dando solo aprovéchala, no la dejes ir

-Pero son tantos errores los que cometí

-Si lo fueron solo debes de compensarlos por el resto de tu vida con ella, que las opiniones de los demás no te importe total ¿Cuál es el problema? Podrías escapar al otro lado del mundo con ella donde nadie los moleste pero eso si te digo Edward si cometes otro error y no lo compensas Emmett y yo nos encargaremos de terminar contigo personalmente

Me dijo Jasper sonriendo y después alejándose por el pasillo tranquilamente ¿Qué tan cierto es lo que me habría dicho Jasper? ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora?


	16. Veneno Invisible

**Veneno invisible**

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo íbamos de regreso a casa en su auto después de que me dieron de alta, miraba a través del cristal mientras en mi rostro estaba plasmada una sonrisa en cierto punto tonta.

-Veo que la noticia te tendrá de buen humor un par de días- me dijo Edward

-Es una noticia increíble, Alice va a ser mama, ya me imagino en un par de meses oyendo su risa en la casa de Esme y Carlisle

-Te gustan los niños

-Los amo, se que no soy la hermana de Alice de sangre pero esa pequeña criatura será mi sobrino y lo consentiré cuanto pueda

-Por ser el primer Cullen sin duda será el más consentido

-Y no debería de ser de otra manera

Le dije sonriendo mientras Edward se estacionaba, después me baje y di pequeños giros estaba sumamente feliz y con la sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro mire a Edward.

-Me tomare el resto del Domingo, el sol es bueno estaré en la alberca

Le dije mientras con pasos ligeros entraba a la casa, media hora después estaba frente a la alberca con uno de esos bikinis que me regalo Alice de color azul claro que con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo no era tan ligera como para ir por allí en la casa solo con el bikini, me recosté en un camastro, me puse mis lentes del sol y el audífono derecho del I- pod, cerré los ojos y solo disfrute del sol.

-Terminaras roja si estas mucho tiempo bajo el sol- me dijo una voz aterciopelada riéndose de mí

-Por mas que permanezca en el sol nunca me bronceo, mi piel es tan blanca que parezco un fantasma, puede ser muy problemática la piel clara sobre todo porque no hay manera de ocultar las marcas que quedan- le dije mirando los moretones que tenia en mis piernas y brazos cortesía de Alec Vulturi, Edward se acerco y tomo mi brazo derecho y miro algunas de mis marcas, sentí como un cosquilleo recorría mi columna vertebral con su toque

-No se como hay personas como ese individuo capaces de dañar tanto a las personas

-Creo que por algo ha pasado todo esto quizá soy una mala persona, es un castigo

-Tu no eres una mala persona de hecho eres una de las personas mas pura de corazón que he conocido- me dijo, yo sonreí

-Gracias, quizá sea una prueba, ya vez lo que dicen lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte

-No creo, alguien como tu no debería haber sufrido tanto- me dijo dando me di vuelta, yo lo tome de la muñeca, el me miro, yo me quite los lentes de sol y lo mire a los ojos

-Quizá el sufrimiento solo era un precio para estar a tu lado y con gusto volvería a pagarlo- le dije no pudo contestarme ya que una de las ayudantes de la casa le paso una llamada a Edward así que solo me limite a soltarlo, mire como se alejaba y después me levante y me quite la toalla sentándome a la orilla de la alberca, me sentí un poco torpe ante las palabras que había dicho hace unos momentos, el ya quería a alguien, su corazón estaba ocupado por mas que me doliera eso, entre a la alberca esperando que el agua calmara un poco mi mente y mi corazón.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano con la misma sonrisa del fin de semana, me metí a bañar y después inspeccione mi armario, el día de hoy tenia una junta importante debía escoger bien lo que me pondría, escogí un vestido gris strapless ajustado que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, un saco negro, zapatos de tacón negros, me cepille el cabello y solo me puse crema para peinar ya que mi cabello se acomodaría por si solo en un par de minutos, tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación, en la cocina se encontraba Edward leyendo el periódico, lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y me senté con el a desayunar, hablamos tranquilamente durante el desayuno y el transcurso del camino a la empresa de mi padre.

-Tu auto nuevo llegara dentro de cinco días, si quieres puedes ocupar cualquiera del garaje- me dijo Edward mientras se estacionaba

-Si, gracias creo que lo necesitare, tengo una semana dura- le dije mientras el me ayudaba a salir del auto

-Por favor intenta no estresarte puede ser malo con lo de tu accidente

-No te preocupes estoy bien, además será imposible no estresarme el anuncio de nuestro compromiso es este Sábado

-Procura dejarlo en manos de Alice

-Lo intentare- le dije sonriendo

-Señorita Swan los documentos que pido el día de ayer no llegaron- me dijo un joven de traje acercándose a mi con un grupo

-¿Cómo que no llego?

-Lo esperábamos hace una hora pero al revisar no lo hemos visto

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Les di mas de seis horas para pedirlos cuando solamente son necesarias dos horas- les dije de manera seria

-Lo hemos estado revisando pero necesitamos de su firma

-Te veré mas tarde- me dijo Edward, yo asentí y me aleje con aquel grupo de trabajadores tras de mi.

La tarde paso muy lento para mi gusto, la junta termino alrededor de las cuatro, solo faltaban arreglar un par de documentos y podría irme, después de arreglarlos, los junte y camine a la oficina de mi padre, estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando mi vista se nublo, me detuve, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y después los comencé a abrir y cerrar hasta que mi visión se arreglo, necesitaba un descanso con urgencia, llame a la puerta y mi padre me dio permiso de entrar allí sentado frente al escritorio estaba Edward, cuando me vio me sonrío al igual que yo.

-Esta todo en orden- le dije a mi padre entregándole los documentos que acababa de arreglar

-Excelente, debo decir que superaste las expectativas de todos como siempre, todo marcha a la perfección- me dijo mi padre, yo sonreí- Bien chicos pueden marcharse

-Hasta mañana- le dije a mi padre abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Descansa cielo, lo mereces- me dijo antes de que Edward y yo saliéramos de su oficina

-¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?- me pregunto Edward mientras estábamos en el ascensor

-A un lugar cerca de aquí, no es necesario ir por el auto aun

-Esta bien, entonces vamos- me dijo yo asentí, salíamos del edificio cuando de nuevo la vista se me nublo, bajábamos las escaleras así que mi pie resbalo, creí que caería pero lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte brazo sostenerme por la cintura

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto preocupado Edward

-Si no es nada solo resbalo mi pie- Le dije mientras lo miraba

-Es mejor que vayamos a que comas algo y después tendrás que ir a descansar

-Si señor- le dije enderezándome y sonriendo.

Creí que mi malestar se debía a mi falta de descanso o algo parecido pero al parecer no era así ya que el día martes sentí todo el día nauseas y mareos así que me habían quedado a descansar el día miércoles en casa la mayoría de la tarde y la mañana solo había salido a conversar con Eleazar los últimos detalles de la firma de autógrafos que haría el día de hoy por el cierre de temporada, también discutimos los detalles de mi carrera en un futuro y había tomado una decisión que daría a conocer en la rueda de prensa.

Creí que con el descanso mejoraría pero no fue del todo así el día jueves me levante con dolor de cabeza aun quería quedarme en casa pero no podía, tenia que estar en un par de horas en el lugar de mi evento, me levante, me di un largo baño y me cambie, después baje a la cocina, me serví un vaso de agua y me senté a la mesa, Edward desayunaba.

-¿Cómo sigues?- me pregunto preocupado

-No del todo bien- le dije sinceramente, me levante y fui al televisor, lo encendí y me senté en el sillón, cerré mis ojos y escuche las noticias.

-Y eso fue el reporte financiero ahora vamos con los ¡Espectáculos! Ahora tenemos la noticia de que dentro de un par de días habrá una fiesta de compromiso de la pareja perfecta- escuche decir yo fruncí mi ceño pues ya sabia lo que venia- ¡A si es! Por fin se anunciara el compromiso de la pareja prototipo del apuesto, elegante e inteligente Edward Cullen y la hermosa, inteligente y talentosa Isabella Swan y es que es de ponerse celosas del romance perfecto…

-Odio esto- susurre mientras abría mis ojos y veía en la pantalla una de las fotos que nos había tomado los paparazzis fuera de la empresa de mi padre cuando resbale hace unos días, apague el televisor y me dirigí a la cocina

-Si te ponen de mal humor los noticieros deberías de dejarlos de ver- me dijo sonriendo Edward viendo mi ceño fruncido

-Es inevitable quiero que nos informe lo que pasa en el mundo no lo que sucede en mi vida además son aduladores al máximo

-Creo que en cuanto a ti escogieron calificativos adecuados

-¿Desde cuando eres adulador?

-No es ser adulador en verdad pienso que eres hermosa, inteligente y talentosa

-Gracias, alegras mi día- le dije sonriendo

-Bien, me marcho, procura descansar un poco antes de irte- me dijo Edward despidiéndose de mi con un gesto yo me acerque a el y lo abrace

-Quisiera que te quedaras a mi lado como cuando me enfermaba en Italia- le susurre al oído

-Lo haría pero tengo mucho trabajo, prometo verte en tu presentación- me dijo besando mi mejilla y marchándose, escuche como se alejaba su auto y después me senté a desayunar.

Mire el reloj, era medio día, aun me quedaban cuatro horas para llegar al lugar del evento, tome mis cosas y me subí al auto iría a la disquera a distraerme un poco antes de mi evento, encendí el auto pero el ruido del motor me molesto enormemente, el ruido resonó en mi cabeza como si se tratase de un enorme eco, quite las llaves al instante, el dolor se hacia cada vez mas agudo y mi vista se nublaba, entre a la casa y me recosté en el sillón.

Desperté y mire el reloj eras las dos de la tarde, me levante y fui al garaje, encendí el auto y me dirigí al hospital, algo estaba mal y no podía salir así ante el publico, al llegar me hicieron pasar al consultorio del doctor que me atendió del accidente del pasado fin de semana, me tomo un poco de sangre y salio a analizarlo mientras yo me recosté en la camilla.

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que querían los que te atacaron en el auto?- me pregunto el doctor, yo me senté y lo mire

-Yo… recuerdo que después del impacto salieron del auto, se acercaron ami y me inyectaron algo en la muñeca- le dije recordando vagamente

-Bien pues al parecer lo que te inyectaron fue una mezcla de sustancias que deterioran poco a poco el cuerpo

-¿Una especie de veneno?

-Así es, para ser exactos te habían administrado a lo que se le llama veneno invisible, este lleva varias sustancias químicas perfectamente combinados que deterioran al ser humano lentamente, solo que en la mezcla que te administraron no midieron adecuadamente cada una de las sustancias y pusieron mas cantidad de unas que de otras y esas fueron las que detectamos, sin embargo debo examinar tu sangre e intentar descifrar todos los elementos químicos ya que para unos son la solución para otros seria un detonador que causaría tu muerte inmediata

-¿Qué probabilidad hay de encontrar el antídoto?

-Un 30% pero con la medicina que te daré controlaras perfectamente los síntomas

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

-Dos meses

-Muy bien doctor, muchas gracias, le dejare mi numero celular por cualquier emergencia y por favor necesito que este asunto no se lo diga a nadie mas, solo trátelo conmigo

-Muy bien señorita Swan

Salí del hospital y conduje al parque más cercano, camine por un rato ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En que momento había llegado hasta este punto? Estaba tan enojada, las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro, me acerque al pequeño lago, tome una roca y la avente con todas mis fuerzas, así estuve por un largo rato hasta que me canse me senté, doble mis piernas y me tape la cara con mis manos mientras lloraba, la muerte vendría a por mi en sesenta días, odiaba profundamente a Alec Vulturi no le había bastado quitarme a mi ser mas amado y mis recuerdos si no que ahora había venido por mi vida, estaba furiosa cuando lo viera, cuando ese sujeto se cruzara en mi camino… detuve mis pensamientos por un segundo ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo? Jamás había sentido tanto rencor en mi vida y eso no era bueno, últimamente me sentía más libre, más ligera, más feliz porque estaba descubriendo día con día mi verdadera esencia, solo me faltaba un pequeño fragmento que quizá se estaba viendo opacado por el odio que tenia en mi corazón, me quedaban pocos días y no los desperdiciaría odiando a Alec Vulturi, me levante, limpie mis lagrimas y camine al auto.

Al llegar al lugar del evento todo mundo ya me esperaba ya que llegaba una hora tarde lo que significaba que solo tenia la mitad del tiempo para arreglarme, me pasaron a un camerino donde me cambie de ropa y me maquillaron.

-Se suponía que llegarías hace una hora y media antes del inicio del evento- me dijo Eleazar enojado

-Lo lamento- le dije mientras me maquillaban

-Quedan cinco minutos para que inicie- dijo un chico del staff y tras el entraron Rose, Alice, Emmett y Jasper

-Hola chicos- les dije abrazándolos

-Suerte Bella- me dijo Alice mientras Emmett me sofocaba con uno de sus abrazos

-Gracias- les dije mientras salíamos de la habitación

-¡Vamos Isabella! Ellos estarán mirándote a un lado del escenario- me dijo mal humorado Eleazar les lance un beso a todos y salí tras Eleazar ante la multitud.

Unas horas después de firmar discos, póster, fotos y demás la rueda de prensa comenzó y afortunadamente estaba ya por acabar.

-Señorita Swan ¿Nos podría decir como se llamara su próxima discográfica?- me pregunto un reportero

-Acerca de eso es el enuncio que daría el día de hoy, después de tantos años de carrera agradezco a todas las personas que me siguieron y apoyaron a lo largo de estos años pero ha llegado el momento en el que inicio otra etapa de mi vida y la música ya no será mi primera prioridad así que no va a haber otra discográfica, me retiro del mundo de la música- dije, el lugar se quedo en un silencio total, todos me miraban con incredulidad hasta los chicos a un lado del escenario

-¿Quizá es porque su tiempo se vera reducido al estar esperando un bebe?- me pregunto uno de los reporteros yo solo me limite a reír

-No, no es por un bebe es por proyectos empresariales de Swan Corporation

-Y la ultima pregunta del día de hoy… tú el de la tercera fila- dijo Eleazar

-¿Ya no volverá a pisar un escenario?

-Si, claro que si aceptare algunas invitaciones para algunos eventos

-Bien gracias por su atención y su asistencia, el evento ha terminado- dijo Eleazar levantándose de su asiento, yo también me levante y sonreí mientras me despedía con una demás con la mano, deje de sonreí cuando estuve tras el escenario.

-¿Porque no nos dijiste que dejabas la música?- me dijo Alice alterada

-Era una sorpresa- le dije sonriendo

-¡Pero la música es un elemento importante para que recuerdes!- me grito Rosalie

-¡No puedes dejar esto así como así!- me dijo Jasper

-¡Miren un globo! Y es azul- dijo Emmett, yo reí ante lo infantil de Emmett

-Calma chicos, esta bien en verdad la empresa requiere de toda mi atención

-Como un bebe- dijo Alice acariciando su barriga y sonriendo

-Así es- le dije riendo- A propósito ¿Edward no llego?

-No, supongo que el debe estar con su bebe- dijo Jasper riendo

-¿Qué bebe?- pregunto Edward llegando con un enorme ramo de flores

-No llegaste a tiempo- le dije haciendo un puchero

-Lo lamento- me dijo mientras me daba las flores

-No importa- le dije mientras sonreía

-¡Hay que ir a celebrar!- dijo Emmett

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Emm!- dije feliz

-¿Y a donde vamos?- pregunto Jasper

-¡Quiero música a todo volumen!- les dije feliz

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a ese nuevo lugar en el centro?- dijo Emmett

-¿Al Karaoke?- pregunto Rosalie

-¡Yeah! Si- dijo Emmett feliz

-Nos vetaron de ese lugar- dijo Jasper

-Alice te dije que no debes morder a la gente que no te agrada- le dije a la pequeña duende

-No las mordí, bueno si después de que nos corrieron de allí- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-¿Qué sucedió?- les pregunto Edward

-Lo que sucede es que había un concurso de karaoke entonces estábamos todos sentado platicando acerca de la Academia de Artes de Florida y una de las tipitas nos escucho y nos dijo que era la peor escuela de artes y nos retaron a Alice y a mi, obviamente cantamos mucho mejor que ellas pero el dueño del lugar le dio el primer lugar a las odiosas- dijo Rose

-Porque el dueño del lugar era el padre de una de las tipitas- dijo Alice

-Así es además nos tienen envidia porque a ellas las rechazaron en la academia- dijo Rose

-¡Esto no se quedara así!- dijo Alice

-¡Ya se! Tengo un plan pero tienes que ayudarnos Bella- dijo Rose con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, yo también sonreí, la noche seria divertida.


	17. Viviendo la vida

**Viviendo la vida**

**Edward POV**

Los chicos y yo esperábamos a las chicas sentados en una de las mesas del lugar, era un sitio pequeño y agradable, no había mucha gente y la música sonaba tranquilamente de fondo ya que nadie estaba en el escenario.

-Las chicas ya se tardaron- dijo Jasper mirando su reloj

-¡Si! Ya llevamos cuarenta minutos esperando- dijo Emmett con la boca llena

-Deja de hacer eso- le dijo Jasper, mirábamos el escenario cuando dos chicas se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

-Vaya, vaya aquí no tenemos continuamente visitas de chicos tan guapos- dijo una de las chicas sentándose en uno de las sillas vacías

- Así es, tiene suerte de ser apuestos y captar nuestra atención- dijo la otra acercándose a Jasper

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?- me dijo una de las chicas acercándose

-Aléjate de el pequeña zorra- escuche la voz de Alice alejando a una de las chicas de Jasper, tras mi hermana venia Rosalie

-Ustedes que hacen aquí- le dijo la chica que estaba cerca de mí, agradecí enormemente que se alejara

-Estábamos aburridas y pensamos en pasar a ver la comedia de acto que hacen- les dijo Rosalie

-¿Comedia? Están hablando con las campeonas del lugar

-Si claro, por favor todos aquí sabemos que tu papi es el dueño y por eso ganan pero si el público eligiera seria todo diferente- dijo Alice

-Eso suena a apuesta

-Lo es, elige a cualquier persona que este en este lugar y cantara mejor que ustedes- le dijo Rose

-¿Y si nosotras ganamos que?

-Aceptaremos que son mejores que nosotras y no volveremos por aquí- dijo Alice

-Pero si nosotras ganamos gritaran por todo el lugar que fueron rechazadas de la Academia de Artes de Florida, que son pésimas cantando y que son unas perdedoras- dijo Rosalie

-Trato, entonces el público elegirá con sus aplausos

-Claro elijan- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, las chicas presumidas recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, se detuvieron al notar a una chica en un rincón, estaba oculta tras su libro

-¡Hey tu Betty la fea!- le grito una de las chicas, a quien le gritaron no hizo caso así que fueron por ella y la trajeron a la mesa, la cara de todos reflejo sorpresa al verla, la chica era un tanto peculiar, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, tenis, un enorme y feo suéter que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas unos horribles lentes de fondo de botella, cu cabello rubio estaba enmarañado y revuelto y que decir de su… grande nariz.

-Por favor escoge a alguien que tenga posibilidades- dijo Alice

-¡Esa chica es una hippiosa!- dijo Emmett feliz, todos los miramos duramente ya que su comentario se escucho por todo el lugar

-Ustedes dijeron que cualquier persona de este lugar

-¡Yo los conozco! Son de la Academia de Artes de Florida ¡Yo también fui allí!- dijo la singular chica con una voz algo molesta, su voz era chillona

-Vaya que suerte- dijo de manera sarcástica Rosalie, Alice le dio un codazo en laz costillas

-Bien sube al escenario vas a cantar- le dijo una de las chicas presumidas

-Yo le temo a los escenario no puedo- dijo tímidamente la chica peculiar

-Por favor debemos de sacar adelante el nombre de la A.A.F.- dijo Alice con una mirada de cachorro, la chica asintió y subió al escenario, las otras chicas se fueron a sentar a otra mesa mientras sonreían

-No debieron hacer eso, la humillaran- les dije a las chicas molesto

-Pasaron sus limites- les reprendió también Jasper

-¿Y mi hermanita?- pregunto Emmett, todos miramos a las chicas pero no nos contestaron ya que el D.J comenzó a hablar

-¡Bien! Tenemos a la contrincante de nuestras ganadoras de karaoke ahora tu… la chica del escenario di tu nombre

- Gladis Oria- dijo la chica con su voz chillona, se escucharon algunas risas en el lugar

-OK Gladis ¿Y que cantaras?- le pregunto el D.J.

- Freak the freak out - dijo de manera torpe la chica, Jasper y yo nos limitamos a ver duramente a las chicas

-Esa es una canción muy complicada ¿Segura que quieres?- le pregunto el D.J.

-¡Si ya póngala!- dijo Gladis

-¡Bien entonces aquí tenemos a Gladis con Freak the freak out!- dijo el D.J. mientras la canción comenzaba a escucharse la música, la chica comenzó a moverse de forma torpe.

Are you listenin'?

Hear me talk, hear me sing

Open up the door

Is it less, Is it more

Canto la chica mejor de lo que todos esperábamos.

When you tell me to beware

Are you here? Are you there?

Is there something I should know?

Easy come, easy go

La chica cada vez cantaba mejor de repente se quito ese desordenado cabello rubio, era una peluca, que dejo ver un cabello castaño ondulado, después se quito ese horrible suéter dejando ver ropa mas apropiada de una chica, se quito los lentes y esa peculiar nariz dejando ver a Bella, las chicas de la apuesta miraron a Alice y Rosalie molestas mientras ellas mostraban en su cara una sorpresa falsa

Noddin' your head

Don't hear a word I said.

I can't communicate. When you wait.

Don't relate.

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear me?)

I'm so sick of it.

Your attention deficit.

Never listen

You never listen

I'm so sick of it.

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen

You never listen

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do now is

Freak the freak out.

Hey!

Woah-woah-woah-woah.

Todos en el lugar comenzaron a gritar mientras Bella cantaba en el escenario deslumbrando a todos como era costumbre, bajo del escenario y salto en la mesa de las chicas de la apuesta siguiendo cantando y sonriendo.

Cuando termino la canción todo el lugar estallo en aplausos.

-Y si mi oído no me falla gana ¡Gladis!- grito el D.J. mientras todos gritaban mas fuerte

-¡Eso no es justo!- grito una de las chicas de la apuesta mientras subían al escenario indignadas- ¡Eso es trampa!

-Claro que no, esto es lo que enseñan en la mejor academia de artes en Florida, actuación, canto, maquillaje, ahora acepten que perdieron y comiencen con su castigo- les dijo Bella, todos en el lugar comenzó a animar a que las perdedoras hicieran su castigo, Bella bajo del escenario y se sentó a mi lado.

-Eso fue trampa- le dije, ella sonrío

-Por supuesto que no se llama ventaja- me dijo Bella mientras sonreía, platicamos un rato animadamente, los comentarios sin sentido de Emmett nos hacían reír, mientras la música sonaba agradablemente, me divertía como no lo hacia hace años, era una sensación que hacia mucho no sentía.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a animar esta fiesta! Todos los que quieran escuchar de nuevo a Gladis aplaudan- dijo el D.J. mientras la multitud aplaudía animadamente

-¡Te aclaman Gladis!- dijo Alice burlándose, Bella sonrío y se levanto de su lugar y subió al escenario

-Bien, primero mi nombre no es Gladis es Bella

-¿Quién lo diría? Isabella Swan una de las mejores alumnas de la Academia de Artes de Florida y dinos Bella ¿Qué cantaras?- le pregunto el D.J. Bella sonrío y se acerco a decirle algo al oído el chico asintió y sonrío- ¡Levántanse chicos ya que Bella reanimara la fiesta con Til the Daw!

Let them in, get the lights, let party begin

Mix a little love, get the mood jumpin

From New York to Miami by ten

I think I'm ready to go

High, every time that we hit up our spot

See everyone in line, and they payin a lot

'Cept their payin for the night

cuz the drinks are fixed

But the music is free

-Hace mucho que no la escuchaba cantar así- dijo Alice sonriendo, la multitud gritaba y bailaba, Bella bajo del escenario y se mezclo son las personas de la pista de baile dándole vida al lugar. Cuando termino la gente gritaba y aplaudía, de fondo se escucho música con más ritmo mientras la gente seguía bailando.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?- pregunto Bella cuando se acerco a nuestra mesa

-¡Ha sido increíble!- dijo Alice abrazándola

-Podría jurar que eres de nuevo la Bella de hace cinco años- dijo Jasper

-¡Amo esa canción!- dijo Alice jalando a Rosalie y a Bella a la pista de baile

-Es verdad ha recuperado totalmente su energía, no me gusta decirlo pero es gracias a ti Edward- me dijo Emmett de mala gana

-Yo que tu tendría cuidado si es que es verdad lo que siente ella por ti porque ahora no dudara en acercarse- me susurro Jasper

-¡Nos robaron a Bella!- dijo Alice molesta cruzando sus brazos acercándose a Jasper

-¿Quién?- le pregunto Jasper

-Los chicos se por allá- dijo Rosalie sentándose a lado de Emmett todos volteamos y vimos a Bella rodeada de varios chicos y por su expresión pude ver que intentaba escapar, yo sonreí, me levante y me acerque a Bella

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunte, ella me miro aliviada y asintió

-Gracias- me dijo mientras nos alejábamos de allí, sonaba una canción lenta, Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la tome de la cintura

-¿No extrañaran tu carrera en la música?- le pregunte

-No, viví esa etapa de mi vida en su momento, quise revivirla porque no la recordaba pero fui ingenua al creer que lograría llenar el vacío del pasado

-Lo arruine y lo siento, yo soy el culpable de que hayas dejado tu carrera

-No tienes porque sentirlo, no estoy arrepentida ni un poco de haber dado mi carrera por ti- me dijo sinceramente, yo me sentí más culpable ya que ella no recordaba pero yo si, no podía bajar la guardia, no podía acercarme a ella ya que estaba seguro que cuando recordara me odiaría y no la culpaba, era una persona egoísta que no merecía su compañía, no debía olvidar la condena que yo me había impuesto en ningún momento.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en el gimnasio de la casa de Edward en la caminadora mientras escuchaba mi I-pod en las bocinas y cantaba felizmente la canción que sonaba.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte ya, nos vamos en una hora- me dijo Edward yo pare la caminadora y me acerque a el cantando e intentando bailar con el, pero el estaba serio

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- le pregunte parando la música- Vamos, sonríe un poco

-Se nos hará tarde apresúrate- me dijo mientras salía del gimnasio y subía las escaleras a su habitación, yo me senté en uno de los aparatos ¿Qué le sucedía? El día de ayer no me había hablado para nada creo que hasta me estaba evitando ya que no coincidimos en todo el día, sin embargo el Jueves por la noche se había mostrado agradable y relajado, se vio que se había divertido… pareció que era feliz ¿Entonces porque ahora se mostraba frío y distante? Había algo mal con ese chico bipolar y lo averiguaría, haría que volviera a sonreír y que volviera a disfrutar de la vida.

-¡Edward!- le grite corriendo tras él, lo alcance antes de que cerrara la puerta de su habitación, entre a su habitación y me senté en la orilla de su cama y me cruce de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

-Bella por favor se nos hará tarde, debemos llegar a la fiesta de compromiso en una hora o Alice nos matara- me dijo mal humorado, hoy era Sábado hoy anunciaríamos nuestro "compromiso" la fiesta seria en el jardín de mi extravagante mansión… ahora que lo pensaba no sabia porque no me había desecho aun de ella.

-No me moveré hasta que me digas que es lo que sucede

-¡No sucede nada!

-¡Por favor! El día de ayer te la pasaste evitándome todo el día y ¿Ahora me dices que no sucede nada?

-Estas imaginando cosas Isabella- me dijo molesto Edward pasando sus dedos por su desordenado cabello

-¡Ahora crees que estoy loca! Algo sucedió ya que tu actitud no es la misma ¿Tiene que ver con esta farsa del compromiso? Si no te querías ver involucrado con eso no debiste aceptar

-No te iba a dejar a la deriva cuando esta siendo perseguida por ese maniaco- me dijo acercándose a la ventana y mirando a través de ella

-Podría habérmelas arreglado sola, no creí que te desagradaría tanto la idea de fingir ser mi prometido

-¡No es eso!

-¡¿Entonces que es?- le pregunte pero el no respondió- ¡Ha! ¡Ya se! Es que acaso temes que esa chica que tanto esperas se entere ¿No es así?

-¡No vamos a discutir sobre eso!

-¿Por qué no? ¡Siempre evades el tema! En algún momento esta conversación tenia que salir, deja de comportarte como un niño evadiendo el tema

-¡El tema no te concierne!

-¡Creí que llevábamos bien las cosas! ¡Creí que nuestra relación había mejorado!

-¡Creíste mal! ¡Yo no puedo ser algo tuyo! ¡Entiende!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué fue lo que hice que te molesto tanto? ¿Qué esta mal conmigo?- le pregunte un poco exaltada, me acerque a él pero el no me miro

-¡No hay nada mal contigo!- me contesto yo estaba furiosa, y él ni siquiera me miraba.

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo creí haber visto algo en ti, creí que eras diferente pero al parecer todo fue parte de la farsa, tu cambio de actitud solo era para engañarme a mi también y mostrar una mejor actuación ante todos ¡Que estupida fui!- le dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta pero el me tomo con fuerza de la muñeca y me miraba de manera feroz

-Yo no mentí en mi manera de ser contigo pero no debes acercarte… no quiero volver a dañarte- me dijo yo lo mire y recordé algunas frases de conversaciones acerca de nuestro pasado y todo hizo clic en mi cerebro.

-Una vez me dijiste que yo te ayude y tú a cambio me traicionaste, fue con Tanya ¿Cierto? Cuando tu y yo éramos novios yo di mi carrera por ti y tu a cambio me dejaste por Tanya ¿No es así? Al final siempre ha sido ella ¿Es a ella a la que amas tanto?- le pregunte, el me soltó y desvió la mirada, yo me acerque y tome su cara entre mis manos

-No, no es ella- me respondió alejándose de mi, su mirar se volvió triste, se reflejaba su pesar y sufrimiento

-Odio a la persona que te causa tanto dolor, esa persona no merece que la ames permíteme permanecer a tu lado y borrar todo rastro de dolor

-Yo no debo ser feliz, no puedo, renuncie a la felicidad por mis errores

-Eres una persona necia, pero quiero que sepas que yo no renunciare a ti tan fácilmente

-Desperdicias tu tiempo yo soy incapaz de amar de nuevo- me dijo yo me acerque y me pare frente a el y lo empuje hasta la pared, lo tome del cuello mientras lo miraba a los ojos y lo bese con todo el amor y pasión que pude mostrarle, el me respondió el beso pero no con la misma intensidad, me aleje de el y me acerque a su oído y le susurre

-Se que podría ganarme tu corazón si me dejaras- le dije y después salí de su habitación.


	18. Riesgo de revelar el secreto

**Riesgo de saber la verdad**

**Bella POV**

La fiesta de compromiso paso sin mayor percances, sobra decir que cuando termino mi rostro me dolía de tanto sonreír, los Cullen y mi familia se encontraban conversando en la sala mientras el grupo de limpieza limpiaba el jardín, yo aproveche la distracción de todos y salí al jardín a caminar un poco después de decirle al grupo de seguridad que me siguiese y que si había algo sospechoso esperasen mi señal, mire la naturaleza y sobra decir que el cielo nocturno se veía precioso, admiraba las estrellas cerca del limite de la propiedad cuando escuche pasos cerca.

-Te ves preciosa- me dijo una voz familiar entre la oscuridad

-¿Qué esperabas encontrar? – le pregunte sin apartar la mirada del cielo

-Una chica desesperada ante la posibilidad de morir en dos meses

-Tus hombre son inútiles no mezclaron bien el veneno, los doctores me dieron algo con que manejar los síntomas e intentan encontrar el antídoto

-No lo encontraran a tiempo

-Lo se

-No pareces conmocionada- me dijo mientras escuchaba los pasos mas cerca

-Has estado detrás de mi por mas de cinco años y ¿Aún no sabes como reaccionare? Eso es triste Alec- dije mientras dirigía mi mirada en donde se escuchaba las pisadas

-Tu nuca haces lo que espero, cualquier persona normal en tu condición imploraría por una cura- me dijo saliendo de entre las sombras

-Y tú eres tan predecible que me aburres- le dije haciendo una señal para los de seguridad Alec se dio cuenta y comenzó a retroceder- ¿Te vas tan pronto?

-¿Como sabias que vendría?

-Disfrutas ver como arruinas la vida de los demás no podrías perderte el ver mi reacción ante la muerte y ahora por eso voy a atraparte- le dije sonriendo, dio un paso a atrás y yo di uno hacia delante

-¡Bella!- escuche que gritaba Edward, escuche los pasos de mis de seguridad mas cerca, Alec aprovecho mi distracción para correr yo me apresure y corrí tras el entre los árboles hasta que dio con la barda que delimitaba mi propiedad, el comenzó a trepar la barda, yo saque la pistola que llevaba conmigo y le dispare en una pierna

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte

-Fallaste, me habían dicho que eras un as en cuanto a las armas

-Mi objetivo no es matarte no soy una asesina

-Lastima- me dijo siguiendo trepando, yo le dispare en una mano, el no se detuvo, los de seguridad llegaron y fueron tras el pero en cuanto Alec estuvo fuera de la propiedad un auto lo recogió y se alejaron a toda velocidad de allí

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward yo asentí y guarde el arma antes de que la viera

-Señorita Swan nuestro equipo va tras el sospechoso, nos lleva ventaja pero lo atraparemos- me dijo un integrante del equipo de protección

-Si, muchas gracias manténgame informada- le dije mientras Edward y yo caminábamos de regreso a la casa, en cuanto entre a la sala todos se acercaron a mí

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- me pregunto Seth

-Escuchamos disparos y no nos han dejado salir de aquí- dijo Jasper

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Esme angustiada mirándome de pies a cabeza

-Si, no se preocupen, he sido yo la que ha disparado- les dije poniendo la pistola en la mesa de centro de la sala

-¿Qué hiciste Isabella?- me pregunto mi padre

-¿Lo has matado?- me pregunto Rosalie

-No por supuesto que no, no soy Dios como para disponer de la vida, solo lo herí para que no escapara pero por lo que veo no sirvió de nada

-¿Dónde le has disparado?- me pregunto Emmett emocionado, todos lo miraron

-En la pierna y en la mano ¡Ha sido genial!- le dije

-¡Vamos! Deja de sonreír- me reprendió mi padre

-Mentiría si dijera que lo siento porque no es así

-¿Y si escapa que haremos?- pregunto preocupada Alice

-Si no lo atrapan entonces seria Game Over- les dije

-¿A que te refieres con game over?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Así es, el juego se termina, yo no pienso ir mas lejos con esto, lo lamento pero el trato era hasta la fiesta de compromiso, eso quiere decir que este es el final del plan- les dije quitándome el collar de los Cullen y la sortija

-No hagas cosas apresuradas Bella- me dijo mi padre

-Es hora de marcharnos- me dijo Edward serio, la discusión no terminaría aquí, lo veía en su mirada, el tenia mas que decir pero no quería discutir conmigo frente a todos, yo asentí, me despedí de todos con un abrazo y un beso y Edward y yo salimos de allí.

Sobra decir que todo el camino estuvimos en silencio lo único que rompió ese momento gélido fue el sonido de mi celular, me llamaba el encargado de seguridad comunicándome que Alec había escapado pero que lo seguirían buscando, y así siguió el silencio entre nosotros hasta que llegamos a la casa de Edward comenzó la discusión.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que no podías merodear por los alrededores sola! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el te hubiera atacado y no llevaras el arma? – me dijo molesto

-No me paso nada además era mi casa ¿Cómo es que ya ni siquiera puedo caminar por mi casa?

-¡Si algo hubiera salido mal quizá no estuvieras aquí en este momento!

-¡Pero no fue así! ¡Estoy bien! Deja de darle vueltas al asunto ahora si me permites tengo que empacar, me marcho- le dije caminando a la escalera pero el me tapo el paso, estaba muy enojado, jamás lo había visto así, su mirada verde era oscura y fría, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no podía descifrar su mirar

-Tu no iras a ningún lado, no mientras no hayan atrapado a Alec

-¡Yo no necesito un niñero!

-No te he preguntado si necesitas o no alguien que cuide de ti, te quedaras aquí y no se hablara más- me dijo de manera firme, suspire, la única manera de hacer que me dejara marcharme era mintiéndole haciéndole creer que ya no quería estar mas a su lado cosa que era todo lo contrario a lo que quería pero estando yo al borde de la muerte seria egoísta quererlo mantener a mi lado además que no podía obligarlo a olvidar a la persona que tanto anhelaba, había sido ilusa al pensar que me podría ganar un corazón que ya tenia dueña

-No me quedare aquí solo para que me vigiles mientras te mantienes distante y cada vez te alejas mas de mi ¡Estoy confundida! ¡Estoy harta de tus cambios de humor y de ver como cargar con esa pesada condena sobre tus hombros! Si no me corresponde no importa no voy a obligarte a que me quieras como yo a ti solo ¡Deja me ir! ¡Deja de retenerme!

-Si pones un pie fuera de este lugar iré tras de ti a donde quiera que vayas y te traeré de regreso y hare que te quedes aquí así tenga que encerrarte en tu habitación

-Sabes como soy Edward, sabes que no permitiría eso y escaparía de aquí de una o de otra forma, por favor solo… déjame marcharme quiero vivir, quiero viajar, quiero amar, salir sin tener temor

-Y para eso debemos asegurarnos que Alec no este rondándote mas, debemos atraparlo

-Lo lamento pero no esperare mas

-Quédate dos semanas mas… por favor- me dijo Edward con una suplica reflejada en su rostro, yo suspire y asentí después de todo no creía que fuera tan difícil ocultar por dos semanas mi enfermedad después de eso desaparecería de la vida de los Cullen

-Solo dos semanas más- le dije mientras subía a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente me desperté cuando los rayos de sol acariciaron mi rostro, observe por unos segundos el cielo azul y después me levante, me di un largo baño, me cambie y baje al comedor, Edward aun no despertaba, estaba por hacer el desayuno cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era el doctor que atendía mi caso necesitaba verme para hacerme mas estudios, suspire y subí por mis llaves del auto para irme antes de que Edward despertara y tuviera que darle explicaciones al fin solo saldría esta vez a escondidas para irme a hacer los estudios fuera de eso todo seguiría normal y ni siquiera se notaria que ocultaba algo.

La semana había pasado lentamente y de manera agotadora, cerré mis ojos y los cubrí con mi mano, me dolía mi cabeza y me sentía exhausta, toda la semana había estado yendo a un laboratorio clínico a que me hicieran estudios. Ahora llevaba mi caso un doctor que conocía hace años ya que sus padres eran amigos de Charlie y él chico era amigo de Seth, lo conocí años antes de que entrara en la facultad de medicina, cuando lo vi en los pasillos del hospital me alegre de verlo ya que el era un gran amigo afortunadamente el acepto llevar mi caso y estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para encontrar el antídoto, me levante y tome mi saco y mi bolso, era hora de mi cita medica.

-Señorita Swan el señor Cullen le llama- me dijo mi secretaria mientras recogía mis cosas

-Dígale por favor que me encuentro haciendo papeleo en las oficinas y no sabe donde me encuentro- le dije mientras salía de la oficina, toda la semana Edward había llamado para salir a comer juntos pero a diario yo tenia que ir a los laboratorios y le había venido diciendo excusas relacionadas con la empresa y siendo esta una de las temporadas mas duras de papeleo la cuartada me venia perfecta ya que esto nos llevaba horas había veces que Edward llegaba pasadas las once, a menudo tenia ganas de recibirle y platicar con el como antes pero me había abstenido ya que dentro de poco partiría debía de acostúmbrame a estar sin él.

Al llegar al hospital Jeremy me esperaba, me estacione y el abrió la puerta para que yo bajara.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- le pregunte

-No, llegue apenas hace menos de cinco minutos… ¿Ya has comido?

-No, he estado tan atareada que no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar

- Me gustaría que me acompañaras a comer a un lugar cerca de aquí

-Ok, eso significa que tienes malas noticias para mi

-¿Soy tan obvio?

-No, solo se leer a las personas- le dije, él me miro con cara de remordimiento y culpa, yo le sonreí y lo abrace

-Claro que me gustaría ir a comer contigo pero tu invitas- le dije después de soltarlo, el me sonrío y asintió mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto.

El restaurante era un lugar agradable y de comida exquisita, platicamos sobre banalidades e incluso llegamos a sonreír, no era difícil mantener una conversación con Jeremy era una persona agradable y sincera, aunque era una persona a la que le daba vueltas al asunto cuando se trataban de malas noticias, no sabia como era doctor si no le gustaban comunicar situaciones graves. Después de comer fuimos a dar un pase al parque, llevábamos un par de minutos caminando en silencio total y Jeremy aun no encontraba la manera de decirme las malas noticias así que decidí ayudarlo.

-¿Y que es lo que tenias que decirme?- le pregunte, el bajo su mirada

-No hemos podido dar con la solución y témenos que nos lleve más de dos meses, hemos hecho miles de análisis a tu sangre pero por más que nos hemos esforzado no podemos obtener un antídoto

-¿Y eso es lo que te mantiene preocupado?

-No estoy acostumbrado a perder a mi pacientes- me dijo parándose frente a mi, viéndome a los ojos y tomando mi mano- No puedo permitir que mueras Bella, te conozco desde que eras una niña no puedo solo dejarte morir

-Tranquilo estoy bien, no tengo miedo- le dije mientras el me abrazaba

-Lo lamento tanto

-Al contrario, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi le dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

Regrese a casa alrededor de las ocho, estacione el auto y camine a la entrada, suspire, estaba tan cansada, me daría un largo baño y después dormiría. Jeremy me había dicho que se comunicaría conmigo si encontraba algo nuevo pero las probabilidades eran muy bajas así que no era una opción esperar la llamada, entre a la casa y deje mis llaves en la mesa del recibidor, iba a subir a mi habitación pero Edward se encontraba en la sala, al parecer me esperaba.

-Llegas temprano- me dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se paraba frente a mí

-Si me desocupe temprano

-¿No tuviste problemas con el papeleo?

-No, fue muy rápido hacer todo

-Entonces supongo que los días anteriores también te desocupaste temprano y saliste a las cuatro y no regresaste a la empresa- me dijo de manera molesta

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunte un poco sorprendida, no era posible que ya supiera algo de los exámenes médicos que me habían estado haciendo

-Hable con tu padre el día de ayer para decirle que no era bueno que trabajaras tantas horas pero el me dijo que a diario salías a las cuatro ¿Quién iba a decir que ocuparas el resto de las horas para verte con alguien como lo hiciste hoy?- me dijo de manera sarcástica, el problema es que me había visto estar con Jeremy, suerte que hoy no habíamos ido al laboratorio clínico

-¿Me seguiste?- le pregunte fingiendo molestia

-Tenia que descubrir de alguna manera lo que sucedía- me reclamo mientras su enojo aumentaba

-Si no te lo dije era porque no es tu asunto- le dije siguiendo la discusión había estado a punto de descubrir el secreto debía llevar a tal punto la discusión que pudiera marcharme de esta casa e irme de California antes de que alguien descubriera lo que ocultaba

-¡¿Qué no es mi asunto que mi "prometida" salga con otro sujeto?

-Si es tu reputación lo que te importa no te preocupes porque no nos han visto y su nombre es Jeremy Scott no sujeto

-¡¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

-No planeaba hacerlo ya que no quería tener esta discusión al fin solo me queda una semana mas aquí y después me marcharía

-¡En cuanto este libre te iras con él! ¿No es así?- me pregunto, estaba furioso y no entendía porque, el me había dicho que no podía corresponderme que buscara a alguien mas y ahora que le hacia pensar que había encontrado a alguien me reclamaba como si en verdad lo hubiera traicionado-¡Contéstame Isabella!

-No tengo porque seguir escuchándote, me voy ¡Estoy hasta de esto! ¡De que solo intentes controlarme! ¡Estoy harta de no poder vivir mi vida! ¡De no poder ser libre!- le dije teatralmente mientras me dirigía a las escaleras, el me tapo el paso y me tomo de los hombros yo lo miraba a los ojos con determinación y coraje mientras el me miraba con furia y resentimiento

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? ¡¿Por qué?- me pregunto mientras me apretaba los hombros yo me solté de su agarre e intente mirarlo aparentando estar dolida

-¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? ¡No es fácil para mí renunciar a la persona que amo! ¡No soy tan fuerte! ¡Pero necesito a alguien a mi lado! Y Jeremy me quiere por como soy y es una buena persona yo no lo quiero como el a mi pero se que con el tiempo lo amare mas que a nada en el mundo ¡No tenia el valor para verte a los ojos y decirte que me iría con el lejos de aquí!- le dije mientras lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, él me miro sorprendido y yo aproveche para subir a mi habitación, al llegar cerré la puerta y comencé a empacar mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas las cuales eran de desesperación y tristeza ya que esa era la ultima vez que discutiera con Edward, era la ultima vez que lo vería, le había mentido al extremo pero así el me dejaría ir, era la única manera.

Cuando termine de empacar saque las maletas de la que había sido mi habitación y la mire por ultima vez, saque las llaves de la casa y mi celular y los deje sobre la cama, ya no los usaría mas, baje sin hacer ruido, Edward se encontraba en el estudio hablando por teléfono y por lo que podía escuchar era un tema delicado, eso me daría tiempo para irme.

Estando lejos de la casa de Edward marque al aeropuerto y compre boletos con destino a Paris, al Caribe, a España y a Londres y uno de mis empleados iría a recogerlos ya que yo no los utilizaría solo eran para confundir a mi padre, mi hermano y a los Cullen por si llegaran a buscarme, fui a mi casa y deje el auto de Edward ya que si lo llevaba conmigo podrían rastrearlo, me dirigí a mi cochera donde me esperaba un precioso Audi azul metálico que nadie sabia que había adquirido hacia un par de días, subí mis maletas y sin perder mas tiempo emprendí mi camino, ¿Próxima parada? Florida


	19. Explicaciones al fin

**Explicaciones al fin**

**Edward POV**

Desperté poco a poco acostumbrando mis ojos a la luz del sol, di un gran bostezo y me quede en la cama mirando el techo, hoy no había tenido ánimos de levantarme para ir a la empresa, le había mandado un mensaje a mi padre diciéndole que me sentía mal y que no iría a trabajar, realmente no tenia ánimos para hacer nada, me levante perezosamente y baje a la cocina, me detuve un momento al ver la cocina vacía, antes cuando bajaba Bella solía estar haciendo el desayuno sonriendo y tarareando alguna melodía, sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a cocinar algo para desayunar ya que moría de hambre. Después de desayunar abandone los platos sucios en el fregadero y mire a mi alrededor, fui a la sala a prender el televisor, me senté en el sillón pero para mi desgracia este se había impregnado del perfume de Bella, me levante malhumorado y avente el cojín del sillón lo mas lejos que pude, mire a mi alrededor, en cada rincón había algo que me recordaba a Bella, me dirigí a todas las ventanas de la casa y cerré las cortinas blackout haciendo con esto que ningún rayo de sol pasara, fui al estudio y saque una botella de whisky y una de Bourbon y me senté frente al televiso a ver lo que fuera sumido en mi demencia como hacia cinco años cuando Bella me dejo por primera vez, esta vez no sabia cuanto duraría el tormento ya que esta vez el castigo era voluntario.

Me levante del piso con una botella la botella de whisky vacía, ahora tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable, el lado bueno era que eso no me permitía seguir pensando, subí a mi habitación, me daría un baño y después dormiría hasta pasado el medio día de mañana, entraba a mi habitación cuando escuche sonar mi celular, no lo tome, busque mi toalla para meterme a bañar pero el celular sonaba insistentemente una y otra vez, me acerque, la llamada era de Charlie Swan, no conteste, cuando se perdió la llamada pude ver en la pantalla de mi teléfono que tenia mas de treinta llamadas perdidas de Charlie y otras veinte de mi familia, malhumorado mire como la pantalla marcaba llamada entrante de Alice.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- le conteste

-¡Hasta que te dignas a contestar! ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Aquí estamos histéricos y desesperados y tu no te dignas a tomar el teléfono además que no estuviste en tu casa todo el día!- me grito Alice, yo aleje mi oído de la bocina

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Y si no te importa deja de gritarme y por cierto estuve todo el día en casa le dije a Carlisle que no me sentía bien

-¡Te fuimos a buscar y nunca abriste! ¡Estuvimos allí por lo menos una hora llamando a la puerta!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¡No encontramos a Bella! ¡No contesta su celular! ¡Estamos alterados! Ya hasta la fuimos a buscar al hospital pero, Jeremy Scott, uno de los doctores de allí que conocía Charlie nos dijo que no la ve desde la tarde de ayer ¡Dime por favor que esta contigo!- me siguió gritando Alice, el dolor de cabeza se disipo al instante cuando escuche eso ¿Cómo era posible que el tal Jeremy estuviera en el hospital si se suponía que se iría con Bella? Y si Bella no estaba con ese sujeto ¿Entonces donde estaba?

-Ella no esta conmigo

-¡Entonces trae tu humanidad a la casa de nuestros padres y ayúdanos a buscar!

-Ahora voy para allá- le dije mientras colgaba, tome lo primero que vi en mi armario y me lo puse salí de la habitación mientras llamaba a Bella al celular, este comenzó a sonar cerca de donde estaba, el sonido me llevo a la habitación de Bella, sobre la cama se encontraba el celular, suspire de frustración, tome el celular y me dirigí a la casa de mis padres.

Al llegar me recibió una impaciente Alice, pase a la sala y allí estaban todos, los cuales me miraron con enojo y frustración, Emmett se acerco a mi dispuesto a atacarme pero Rosalie lo detuvo.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- me pregunto Emmett

-Emmett tranquilo por favor lo ultimo que necesitamos son mas problemas- le regaño Esme

-¿Y? ¿No saben nada aun?- les pregunte

-¡No! Estamos al borde de un ataque- dijo Jasper reflejando gran preocupación por primera vez veía como su tranquilidad y paciencia se desvanecían

-¿Ya llamaron a los aeropuertos?- les pregunte

-¡Si! Pero nos dijeron que no podían darnos datos- dijo Rosalie

-Ahora mismo averiguo si fue a algún lado- les dije, marque a la administración general del aeropuerto de California, hable con mis contactos y me ellos me dijeron lo que sabían

-¿Y que sabes?- me pregunto impaciente Seth

-Compro boletos para Paris, España, Londres y el Caribe- les dije guardando el celular

-Han perdido de vista a Alec el podría estar en cualquier lugar al igual que Bella- dijo Carlisle calmado

-Creo que deberíamos ir a esos lugares y tratar de investigar donde esta Bella- dijo Alice

-Emmett y yo iremos al Caribe- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

-¡Jasper y yo a Paris!- dijo Alice

-Chicas por favor céntrense tenemos que encontrar a Bella no van a ir de vacaciones- les dijo Esme

-Yo iré a España conozco los lugares que frecuentaría Bella- dijo Charlie

-¿Y quien ira a Londres?- pregunte ya que si Charlie se iba Seth tendría que quedarse en la empresa de los Swan

-Carlisle y yo iremos- dijo Esme seria

-Muy bien yo me quedare a cubrir a Carlisle- le dije todos asintieron y los que viajarían se fueron a preparar para el viaje yo regrese a casa pensando en donde se habría metido Bella y porque me había mentido.

Habían pasado semanas desde que Bella se había marchado y no sabíamos nada de ella, Charlie no la había encontrado en España, Carlisle y Esme acudieron a la policía en Londres y tampoco lograron localizarla, Jasper y Alice seguían en Paris pues al llegar allí se encontraron con que en uno de los hoteles favoritos de Alice había unas semanas con todo pagado para ella y para Jasper cortesía de Bella lo mismo que hizo con Rosalie y con Emmett en el Caribe así que ellos aun no regresaban, pase mis dedos por mi desordenado cabello ¿Dónde se había metido Isabella? Iba a ser difícil encontrarla ya que era experta en esconderse cuando no quería ser encontrada y no se me ocurría otra posibilidad de su paradero, en Italia era poco probable, tome uno de mis libros del estante del estudio, quizá leer me tranquilizara un poco, cuando saque el libro del estante algo callo al suelo, una foto de Bella y mía estábamos en la Universidad de Artes de… ¡Florida! ¡Ella podría estar en Florida! Subí a mi habitación, empaque lo primero que vi mientras llamaba al aeropuerto para comprar un boleto a Florida y llame a mi padre para decirle que me iba.

Llegue a Florida alrededor de la una de la tarde ¿A dónde iría Bella estando aquí? Seguramente quisiera recuperar su recuerdos y que mejor que ir a donde paso un año escolar, la Academia, fui a mi departamento que tenia allí, deje mis cosas, rente un coche y me dirigí a la academia, me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi a una gran multitud en el jardín trasero ¿Y como no iba a ser así si el centro de atención era Bella? Estaba sobre un escenario, se veía tan perfecta como siempre su cabello caía en ondas sobre su espalda, reflejaba energía y una luz única a su paso como en los viejos tiempo, yo sonreí y la mire como cantaba, en su rostro se veía felicidad y entusiasmo, había varios bailarines con ella siguiéndola en una elaborada coreografía mientras ella cantaba una de las canciones de sus primero álbumes, al terminar los estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir, ella les sonrío y les agradeció mientras bajaba del escenario y entraba a la academia mientras el director hablaba, el guardia que cuidaba el acceso a la academia me dejo entrar, recorrí los pasillo un par de minutos hasta que encontré a Bella, estaba frente a la vitrina de trofeos, yo me acerque y observe lo que ella miraba con tanta atención, era un trofeo con su nombre y el de Jacob Black al parecer habían ganado el primer lugar en el concurso de baile.

-Jake y yo sostuvimios ese trofeo por cinco minutos fue una gran sorpresa el llegar al primer lugar cuando al principio Jake no podía bailar sin pisarme- me dijo mientras rodaban una lagrima por su mejilla, quería acercarme a ella y decirle que no debía de estar triste, quería calmar su sufrimiento pero no podía acercarme porque después no la dejaría ir, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y los mantuve allí.

-Debió ser increíble ganar un premio como ese- logre articular torpemente, ella negó

-Lo mejor de pasar tanto tiempo ensayando fue el haber recuperado a mi amigo… si el no hubiera muerto quizá el y yo estaríamos casados cumpliendo nuestro "sueño" de tener una casa a la orilla del mar… por mas que pienso las cosas no se como existe alguien como Alec que puede dañar tanto a los demás, no se como puede ir por allí sabiendo que ha terminado con la vida de personas y estar tan tranquilo

-Lo atraparan y pagara lo que ha hecho

-Te debo una disculpa ¿Lo sabes cierto? Perdóname por haberte causado tantos problemas en el pasado, se que no debió de haber sido fácil tratar con una niña malcriada como yo, hace unos días fui a ver la casa en la que vivimos yo… realmente lamento que te hayas encontrado con algo tan infantil y teatral como lo que hice, contrate a personas especializadas que restauraran la casa para que quede como nueva y te comprare otro piano pero quiero que sepas que yo no deje el lugar como si un tornado hubiera pasado por allí

-¿Has recordado todo?- le pregunte ya que no esperaba que ella conversara conmigo tan tranquilamente después de que recordara todo, ella asintió, yo me quede procesando todo lo que había dicho, realmente no me ayudaba a pensar mucho el hecho de que en los ultimas semanas no había dormido bien por estar pensando en donde se encontraría ella.

-Es irónico, te dije que odiaba a la persona que te había impuesto ese pesar que llevas a cuesta y todo este tiempo esa persona he sido yo, te hice creer que arruinaste mi vida, te hice sentir culpable, pero la verdad es que solo fui inmadura no quería aceptar que habías encontrado a alguien que te gustase mas que yo, no podía aceptar que hubieras preferido a Tanya me di cuenta de mi error meses después de mi llegada a Italia pero ya no había vuelta atrás así que solo seguí, logrando día con día que mi tío me volviera mas altanera y superficial, en verdad espero que me perdones

Me dijo Bella mientras me miraba, después dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba, cuando mi cerebro por fin logro funcionar de nuevo corrí tras ella y le impedí que siguiera caminando.

-Tu no tienes que disculparte fui yo el que se equivoco, fui yo el que te traiciono, tu solo te mantuviste creyendo en mi, te mantuviste esperándome mientras yo me comportaba como todo un idiota en Italia, no debía de irme, debía de haber permanecido a tu lado

-No había nada que te atara a mi lado, se que cambiaste en Italia todo acerca de tu vida era normal que también buscaras a un nuevo amor, no estoy molesta y realmente no me debes nada, el que di mi carrera por ti deberías considerarlo un… regalo por todos los momentos increíbles que viví a tu lado, estamos a mano por fin eres libre de ser feliz, escuche que Tanya esta en Barcelona- me dijo esquivándome y siguió caminando, yo me desespere, no me estaba escuchando, camine hasta alcanzarla y la tome de la muñeca, ella me miro

-¿Podrías por favor escucharme y dejar de sacar conclusiones erróneas?

-No se que es lo que debo escuchar yo creo que todo esta claro, tu me dijiste que tu corazón le pertenecía alguien pero que no podías estar con ella porque no podías ser feliz por la culpa, por sentirte mal al ser feliz a costa del sufrimiento de alguien, en verdad yo no te odio ni te guardo rencor eres libre de estar con Tanya, la has estado esperando largo tiempo

-¡No estas escuchando! ¡Siempre has sido tú! ¡Yo nunca he querido a Tanya ¡La única persona que he estado queriendo por tanto años eres tu Isabella Swan! Ya te lo había dicho tu eres la única a la que amare siempre

-¿De que hablas?- me pregunto Bella mirándome con la duda reflejada en su rostro

-Fue mi culpa el que te convirtieras en una persona fría y altanera, te traicione cuando tú me diste todo, fui tonto al haberme dejado influenciar por los Vulturis y dejarte de lado, fue como haber renunciando a todo derecho de felicidad al haber traicionado a la única persona que amare yo en verdad pensaba en regresar y casarme contigo

-¿Por qué me engañaste con Tanya si me amabas tanto?

-Alec cambio mi teléfono celular, me engaño diciéndome que era el mismo numero, cuando deje de recibí tus mensajes yo…simplemente lo deje pasar ya que Marco me tenia bastante ocupado como para pensar en algo mas que no fuera la música y después Tanya no me dejaba respirar ni un segundo, me seguía a todos lados, era frustrante y para sobrellevar las cosas simplemente me deje llevar por lo superficial y frívolo pero una tarde escuche a Alec y Tanya platicar sobre los obstáculos que ponían para separarnos cuando salio el detalle de que mi celular no tenia el mismo numero, estaba furiosos, cuando recupere mi numero anterior encontré todos tus mensajes y llamadas, Tanya me dijo que tu ya no estabas allí para esperarme que Jacob Black había ocupado mi lugar en tu corazón, me mostró fotos, parecías tan feliz, yo no quería creer que te había perdido, no podía, estuve varios días en casa acompañado solo del alcohol , Tanya aprovecho la oportunidad y dormimos juntos, al día siguiente que me di cuenta estaba furioso con ella, conmigo, ella solo río diciendo que había conseguido lo que quería, separarnos y me dijo que lo de Jacob Black no era cierto que todo había sido una farsa y que al igual que ella había mandado a tomarte fotos con Jake para que yo las viera ella se había encargado de que nos tomaran fotos para dártelas a ti, ese mismo día regrese pero ya no te encontré, mis padres me mostraron las fotos que te había dado Alec, vi el mensaje que me dejaste con las fotografías y el anillo que te había dado, me sentí culpable y que era la persona mas despreciable del mundo fue cuando decidí que no podía ser feliz de nuevo fue cuando me condene a una vida de soledad

-¿Entonces tu pesar fue porque me engañaste? La culpa que cargas a cuestas no viene del que te sientes en deuda conmigo porque pague un precio elevado por tu carrera si no porque te sientes culpable de que cometiste el error de haberme traicionado, ¿Se trata de culpa no de deuda?

-Así es yo no me había enterado de que habías dado tu carrera por la mía o el que Alec ya te había atacado antes hasta que me lo dijiste en el hospital el día de la muerte de Jacob

-¿Entonces porque cuando te dije que quería estar a tu lado tu me rechazaste?

-Yo te dañe en el pasado, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no te lastime

-Yo solo te quería a ti a mi lado pero supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás, deberías buscar a alguien que te ame, lo mereces, en verdad merecer ser feliz

-A lo que nos lleva al tal Jeremy ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que te ibas con el cuando no era cierto?- le pregunte, ella me miro preocupada mientras mordía su labio inferior señal de que estaba nerviosa ¿Qué es lo que me estaba ocultando?


	20. Felicidad momentanea

**Felicidad momentánea**

Bella POV

Miraba a Edward a los ojos ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? No podía decirle la verdad porque si lo hago seguramente iría con los demás a decirles, sin embargo en este momento habíamos dicho todo lo que ocultamos por años quizá debía ser sincera hasta el final, al fin y al cabo mi vuelo salía en dos horas.

-Tu decidiste culparme de engañarte con Jeremy y yo lo vi como una excusa perfecta para salir de tu casa y alejarme de todos ustedes solo lleve la discusión al punto de alcanzar mi libertad- le dije omitiendo ciertos detalles

-¿Tanto anhelabas ser "libre"? pero ¿Por qué querías alejarte de todos nosotros?... A menos que quisieras alejarte de todos nosotros para que no descubriéramos con el tiempo algo que ocultas- me dijo perspicazmente yo solo lo mire con mala cara

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan astuto?

-Te conozco, se cuando ocultas algo y ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?- me dijo serio

-Tranquilo no oculto un cadáver o algo parecido pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie más y me dejaras ir en cuanto te lo diga y no me buscaras más

-¿En que estas metida Bella?

-Solo promételo- le dije mirándolo de manera suplicante, esto se estaba volviendo difícil de decir

-Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie pero no te dejare de nuevo, lo que sea que te este sucediendo se que puedo ayudarte a solucionarlo- me dijo yo desvíe la vista mientras me sentía peor, no era tan fuerte después de todo frente a él, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que se fuera, era como renunciar a una parte de mi corazón

-Lo cierto es que no tiene solución y no quiero que te quedes a mi lado, quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien con quien formar una familia y le des hermosos nietos a Carlisle y Esme, tienes que entender que yo ya no puedo estar en tu vida, Edward eres libre ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes alejarte?- le pregunte mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en mis ojos

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- me pregunto mirándome con una suplica en sus ojos para que no lo apartara de mi lado

-Si, seria egoísta de mi parte querer mantenerte a mi lado en estas circunstancias… el día del accidente de coche que tuve, estoy segura, que aquellos sujetos trabajaban para Alec su objetivo no era dañarme en el choque…- le dije mientras bajaba la vista, no tenia el valor de seguir, no quería seguir

-¿Entonces que es lo que querían?- me pregunto, yo guarde silencion, al ver que no le contestaba me tomo de los hombros y me zarandeo un poco- ¡Bella! ¿Qué es lo que querían?

-Estoy enferma Edward- le dije dándole vueltas al asunto no podía decirle aun que estaba muriendo

-No puede ser tan grave iremos de regreso a California y veremos un doctor

-¡No Edward! ¡No estas escuchando!- le grite soltándome de su agarre mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada? Cualquier enfermedad que sea la enfrentaremos, juntos

-No, es el fin ¡Se ha acabado todo!

-No entiendo

-Los sujetos que chocaron sus autos con el mío inyectaron en mi un veneno que me esta matando lentamente, estaba viendo a Jeremy porque el estaba llevando mi caso pero es muy difícil encontrar el antídoto para lo que me inyectaron, al parecer el veneno es muy complejo y difícil de descifrar- le dije en un susurro, el paso sus largos y níveos dedos por su cabello desordenado, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-¿Me estas intentando decir que no hay cura?- me dijo mirándome reflejando en su rostro sufrimiento y pesar, yo asentí, el golpeo con los puños un casillero del pasillo- ¡Solo tienes 23 años Bella!- me grito furioso

-Por eso me fui de California, no quería que me vieran morir y por eso no te quiero a mi lado, no quiero que me veas morir- le dije, el no me miro tenia su frente recargada en uno de los casilleros mientras tenia los ojos cerrados

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- me pregunto sin mirarme

-No quería que me miraras con lastima, no quería que a partir de eso me dieran un trato diferente

-Iremos a ver a los mejores médicos encontraremos la solución- me dijo Edward

-Al laboratorio que fui solo trabajan los mejores doctores… ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de morir, ¡Ya lo había aceptado! ¡Pero llegas tú y me dices que me sigues queriendo como hace cinco años! No quiero sufrir, es lo mejor que me marche

-Habrá algo que hacer no permitiré que te vayas, no te permitiré que me dejes- me susurro Edward mientras me miraba, yo negué, me acerque a él, su mirada derrotada se fijo en mis ojos grises, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás

Llegue a Forks alrededor de las seis de la noche me dedique a desempacar y a dormir hasta el día siguiente hasta el medio día, después de comer algo camine por la orilla de la carretera hasta que llegue al cementerio, allí me senté a hablar con mi madre y Jake hasta alrededor de las ocho de la noche, llore hasta que mis lagrimas se terminaron y después camine de regreso a casa me sentía triste pero no quería que nadie me viera así, debía ser fuerte. Al llegar a casa abrí la puerta y suspire, mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba solo y oscuro, no me moleste en prender la luz y camine al salón donde se encontraba el piano, me recargue en la puerta y mire el hermoso piano recordando los momentos que pase allí con Edward, me acerque y comencé a tocar las teclas una a una lentamente, a mi mente vino una canción que había escrito hace poco, comencé a tocar las notas, en ellas se reflejaban, tranquilidad, paz y armonía y comencé a cantar junto con aquella melodía.

Come on skinny love just last the year

Pour a little salt we were never here

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

I tell my love to wreck it all

Cut out all the ropes and let me fall

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Right in the moment this order's tall

I told you to be patient

I told you to be fine

I told you to be balanced

I told you to be kind

In the morning I'll be with you

But it will be a different "kind"

I'll be holding all the tickets

And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love what happened here

Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Sullen load is full; so slow on the split

I told you to be patient

I told you to be fine

I told you to be balanced

I told you to be kind

Now all your love is wasted?

Then who the hell was I?

Now I'm breaking at the britches

And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?

Who will fight?

Who will fall far behind?

Al terminar comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas pequeñas lágrimas, suspire y recargue mi cabeza en el piano mientras mis lágrimas caían y rodaban por las elegantes teclas a blanco y negro, de repente sentí que me observaban voltee a ver y en el marco de la puerta había alguien apoyado el cual no podía distinguir por la oscuridad que invadía el lugar, solo pude distinguir la silueta de un hombre pero a pesar de no saber quien era no sentí miedo ni temor así que volví a recargar mi frente en el piano y a cerrar mis ojos.

-Un ángel no debe llorar- me dijo una aterciopelada voz al oído sentándose a lado de mí en el banco

-No deberías estar aquí- le dije en un susurro

-No iré a ningún lado- me dijo Edward acercándose a mi y recargando su frente en mi hombro

-No quiero que me veas morir, quiero que me recuerdes como a la chica que odiabas cuando conociste, la que te enseño a ver de otro modo la vida, aquella chica que paso en tu compañía esas calidas tardes en Dubai no quiero que me recuerdes como la chica moribunda- le dije en un susurro mientras mis sollozos se mezclaban con las palabras

-Te recordare como debe ser, como el amor de mi vida- me susurro besando mi hombro

-Es egoísta de mi parte retenerte a mi lado- le insistí

-Es egoísta de tu parte el quererme apartar de tu lado- me dijo, yo levante la mirada y lo mire como el a mi-¿Tienes miedo?- me pregunto

-Mucho- le dije sinceramente, en su rostro se reflejo una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento, yo tome su rostro con una mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente e intente sonreírle sin éxito- No sufras

-No es divertido

-La verdad es que tengo miedo de que no este conmigo- le dije mientras se quebraba mi voz, estaba siendo egoísta y diciéndole que quería que estuviera a mi lado hasta el final, el se acerco a mi lentamente y me beso, fue apenas un roce, ligero, cuidadoso y lleno de amor en el cual se expresaban los sentimientos del alma y el corazón demostrando devoción y amor hacia el ser amado, me aleje lentamente de el mientras lo miraba.

-Aunque mi voz deje de escucharse por ser callada por la muerte el susurro de mi corazón te dirá al oído que hasta el último latido te perteneció y te dirá que siempre te pertenecerá más allá de la muerte- le dije firmemente a aquel hombre al que le pertenecería hasta mi ultimo suspiro, en él cambio su mirar de un segundo a otro, dejo de lado la tristeza para reflejar una emoción que no veía en el hacia años, mostraba entrega, pasión y deseo, yo le sonreí y me acerque para besarlo como no lo había hecho hacia tanto tiempo con todo el amor y devoción que sentía por él, el beso dio paso a caricias y suspiros dando inicio a una noche de amor y entrega que tanto habían hecho falta hacia cinco años.

Me desperté poco a poco, mirando como los débiles rayos de sol empezaban a bailar entre el cristal de la puerta corrediza, mire el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, no creía que pudiera dormir de nuevo así que me acosté de lado a ver a mi acompañante dormir, era tan perfecto y hermosos, con la punta de mis dedos acaricie la piel expuesta de su perfecta espalda subí por su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, pase mis dedos por su desordenado y suave cabello mientras lo miraba detenidamente, estas ultimas semanas el había estado conmigo en todo momento, habíamos salido a la playa, habíamos visitado Port Angels, habíamos pasado tardes recostados en el pasto leyendo o admirando el cielo o simplemente pasábamos el día acostados abrazados el uno del otro.

En estas ultimas semanas habíamos recuperado el tiempo perdido, aun no podía acostumbrarme a sus besos, caricias o a sus sonrisas torcidas que me robaban el aliento, una tonta sonrisa se reflejo en mi rostro al recordar como me quedaba paralizada cada vez que admiraba su perfecta y musculosa anatomía, no sabia como era posible pero cada hora que pasaba, cada día y semana que quedaban atrás me daban oportunidad de amar cada vez mas y mas a Edward, en este tiempo me había dado cuenta del ser tan diferente que era ahora comparado con cinco años atrás, ahora era un hombre maduro y apasionado, en pocas palabras era un hombre perfecto e increíble, me levante haciendo el menor ruido posible, tome el sweater azul que llevaba Edward el día anterior, me lo puse y me senté en un sofá frente a la puerta de cristal a ver el bosque y a pensar que dentro de poco me tendría que separar de él , tendría que decirle adiós ya que la cuenta regresiva corría aun dejándome solo diez días mas. Salí de mis lúgubres pensamientos cuanto escuche a Edward removerse en la cama alargando el brazo y buscándome aun con su rostro en la almohada pero al no encontrarme levanto la mirada y me busco por la habitación, yo le sonreí ampliamente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Qué haces allá?- me pregunto adormilado

-Observando el bosque- le dije fijando mi mirada en los árboles de nuevo, el se levanto y se acerco a mi, beso mi cuello y se paro frente a mi, yo lo mire a los ojos y me levante mientras me ponía de puntitas y rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos antes de besarlo.

-Buenos días- le dije después del beso, el me cargo mientras yo sonreí y me llevo a la cama me recostó mientras yo reía y el se acostó a mi lado

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta despertar sino estas a mi lado?- me pregunto reflejando un falso enfado, yo sonreí

-Lo lamento pero no podía dormir y no quería despertarte- le dije, el me abrazo y yo me acurruque entre sus brazos, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero nos tuvimos que separar cuando el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, el se levanto y atendió la llamada, seguramente seria su padre, en estas ultimas semanas el había dado la excusa que debía alejarse de California que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y estar solo ya que nadie sabia que yo estaba con él y mucho menos sabían que estábamos es Forks, según su familia y la mía Edward estaba en Londres y yo seguía desaparecida pero en los últimos días Edward se había tenido que poner en contacto con su padre ya que había dificultades que tenia que ayudar a resolver a Carlisle en la empresa, así que hoy saldría de viaje a California, mire el reloj aun estaba a tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto, me levante y fui al baño, lave mi cara y fui al espejo de cuerpo completo, el sweater que llevaba me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y mi pelo estaba suelto y un poco desordenado pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era como el castaño de mi cabello contrastaba escandalosamente con mi piel blanca y pálida y notablemente había perdido mucho peso, estaba tan demacrada, mi piel ya no brillaba, tampoco mis ojos y mis labios cada vez se hacían de un rojo mal pálido, salí de mis pensamientos cuando Edward entro al baño y rodeo con sus fuertes brazos mi cintura y recargo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Te ves preciosa- me dijo al oído, yo sonreí

-Gracias- le conteste, el me sonrío, me beso y me soltó para irse a preparar para su viaje.

Una hora después estaba sentada en la sala mirando la televisión, hacia poco se había marchado Edward prometiéndome que regresaría pronto y yo lo había besado diciéndole que lo esperaría pacientemente, solo serian un día, mañana a medio día estaría de regreso conmigo pero aun así ya lo extrañaba, me levante del sofá y fui a la cocina, estaba por preparar algo para desayunar cuando unas nauseas terribles me invadieron a tal grado de tuve que ir corriendo al baño.

Cuando me sentí un poco mejor salí del baño después de lavar mis dientes, me dolía la cabeza a tal grado que podría decir que era migraña y me sentía mareada y débil mientras escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo, últimamente me había sentido peor que días anteriores y las pastillas ya no ayudaban de mucho, indicio que dentro de poco todo estaba por terminar para mi, como pude subí a mi habitación y fui a donde se encontraba mi frasco con las pastillas que controlaban los síntomas pero para mi sorpresa estaba vacío ¿Cómo era posible que no me había percatado que estaban por terminarse? Busque por todos lados mas pastillas pero no hallé por ningún lado y lo único que sabia era que mi malestar aumentaba, no podía quedarme así, debía ir al hospital de inmediato pero obviamente no podía conducir a si que llame un taxi para que me llevara al hospital de Forks.


	21. La espera mas larga

**La espera mas larga**

Edward POV

Miraba a través de la ventanilla del avión, estaba a pocos minutos de arribar al aeropuerto para por fin dirigirme de regreso a Forks, las horas que había estado lejos fueron eternas pero había sido necesario ir hacia California a ayudar a mi padre con algunos asuntos que afortunadamente se resolvieron rápidamente ya que cada minuto que había pasado allí era un minuto menos que pasaría al lado de Bella, sonreí al recordar el interrogatorio que había intentado hacerme mi padre ante mi repentina actitud impaciente por terminar con los asuntos de negocios pero no podía estar de otras forma ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo estando lejos de la persona mas valiosa para mi? Y no ayudaba en nada el que la cuenta regresiva estaba por agotarse, en mi rostro pude sentir como se reflejaba una mueca de dolor, al principio llame a vario doctores que evaluaran a Bella en Forks pero siempre decían lo mismo: Que no había cura, deje de llamarlos cuando note que era cada vez mas doloroso el escuchar la respuesta de los doctores tanto para Bella como para mi y mejor nos dedicamos a disfrutar las ultimas semanas al máximo, los recuerdos borraron el dolor de inmediato, al recordar todos los momentos que pase a lado de mi hermosa Isabella, en estas pocas semanas habíamos recuperado el tiempo perdido de los últimos cinco años, cada minuto a su lado curaban la soledad y vacío que había pasado, era un regalo el que ella día a día me mostrara la calidez de su sonrisa, la luz que irradiaba su ser y la pasión con la que se entregaba, cada vez que pasábamos juntos era algo sorprendente, una manera tan intensa de amar que por experiencia en los últimos cuatro años nunca sentí con ningún otra mujer con las que dormí, mi Bella era única y especial, me encantaba su piel pálida, sus rojos labios y que decir de su aroma que la rodeaba, era una exquisita mezcla de fresias y jazmín, pero su perfecto cuerpo y la energía que irradiaba no era lo único que me sorprendía al pasar el tiempo si no los cambios que había en ella a comparación de hacia cinco años esa niña alegre, infantil y poseedora de una inocencia infinita se había convertido en una fuerte, inteligente y apasionada mujer que amaba con locura… a la cual debía decirle adiós en nueve días, había intentado ir en busca del desgraciado de Alec Vulturi para obtener el antídoto pero ella se había negado rotundamente.

_**Flash Back**_

Me encontraba en la sala de la casa hablando con Esme, estaba muy preocupada por mi estado y estaba empeñada en convencerme de que regresara a California, fue una larga conversación pero había logrado persuadirla de que regresaría en un par de semanas, ella acepto y se despidió mandando saludos de mis hermanos, cuñados y mi padre, colgué el teléfono y me quede un momento allí, aun estaba pensando el como les diría a todos que yo les había robado toda posibilidad de pasar con Bella sus ultimas semanas y que siempre había sabido donde se encontraba, sacudí mi cabeza como si eso fuera a alejar toda preocupación y busque a Bella. Estaba en el estudio de su padre sentada frente a la chimenea, pero algo iba mal, me acerque, estaba llorando mientras rasguñaba con fuerza su muñeca izquierda la cual sangraba, me arrodille frente a ella y le tome ambas manos mientras ella intentaba soltarse, lucho contra mi un largo rato pero luego se calmo un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- le pregunte

-Solo intentaba deshacerme una de las marcas que dejo en mi Alec- me susurro, ella me mostró la muñeca que había rasguñado y entre la sangre se podía ver una pequeña marca café con las iniciales A. V. en ese momento sentí furia y enojo, quería encontrar a ese desgraciado y matarlo pero todo ese enojo desapareció cuando escuche a Bella sollozar, así que me dedique a abrazarla y consolarla

-Los meses que estuve allí fueron terribles, no sabes todo lo que pase allí, jamás me obligo a acostarme con el pero aun así fue un infierno total estar en esa habitación por tanto tiempo, me mostraba fuerte y altanera frente a él, jamás me doblegaba ante sus golpes pero la verdad era que estaba desesperada por salir de allí

-Si solo supiéramos donde se esconde lo atraparíamos para que pagara todo lo que ha hecho

-Probablemente se esconde en donde me tuvo presa- me dijo en un susurro inconciente

-¿Lo recuerdas?- le pregunte, ella me miro extrañada quizá porque no había escuchado si quiera lo que me había dicho

- Autopista principal kilómetro 76 de allí dos Kilómetros al sur, escondida entre los bosque la majestuosa casa marfil- me dijo en un susurro inmersa en sus pensamientos, tome mi teléfono celular llamaría un grupo de seguridad para ir allí y atrapar por fin al sujeto y poder conseguir el antídoto del veneno que corría por la sangre de Bella pero cuando me vio marcar ella reacciono y me quito el celular

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte molesto

-¡No puedes ir! Tiene miles de hombres trabajando allí para él, escondidos en cada árbol es un riesgo ir allí

-¡Ahora que se donde se encuentra no podemos dejarlo escapar!¡Además puede tener el antídoto que necesitas!

-No lo creo, es casi imposible, la cuenta regresiva casi llega a cero el se deshace de inmediato de las cosas inservibles

-Aun así iré

-Es su territorio nunca podrás contra él

-Llevare conmigo a un grupo de seguridad

-No podrías con él aunque llevaras un ejército, prométeme por favor que no iras- me dijo de manera suplicante, no estaba de acuerdo con ella pero cuando me miraba así no podía negarme así que asentí de mala gana

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Volví al presente cuando me estacione frente a la enorme y elegante casa en la que me esperaba Bella, baje a prisa sin siquiera molestarme en bajar mis cosas del viaje del auto y entre a la casa, abrí y deje las llaves en el recibidor, llame a Bella pero no contesto, comencé a buscarla por toda la casa pero no la veía por ningún lado ¿Dónde se habría metido? Quizá habría salido a caminar por allí, estaba por salir a buscarla cuando un sobre en la barra de la cocina llamo mi atención, de allí saque dos hojas, una de ellas tenia algo impreso y la otra tenia un recado de Bella escrito con su elegante caligrafía, tome la nota y el papel impreso lo deje en la barra.

"Edward:

Espero que te haya ido bien en tu viaje y me alegro que hayas regresado con bien, seguramente cuando leas esto será alrededor de medio día, hora que no veía llegar el día de ayer y que esperaba con impaciencia pero cuando estés leyendo esto seguramente este por arribar a Italia, se que prometí esperarte pacientemente y lamento el no haber cumplido mi promesa pero algo a cambiado, algo importante por lo cual no puedo resignarme a morir. Esta vez te prometeré que estaré de regreso pronto y que no te dará tiempo de extrañarme. Te amo y por esa razón no faltare esta vez a mi promesa.

Siempre tuya

Isabella"

Arrugue la nota con enojo ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera tal locura? Era como adelantar su muerte pero… ella había mencionado que ahora no debía resignarse, que algo había cambiado, tome la otra hoja que venia en el sobre, comencé a leer las letras impresas, era del hospital de Forks donde decía que… Isabella Marie Swan estaba embarazada de tres semanas.

-¡Medición!- dije espontáneamente ahora con mayor razón Isabella no debió de irse, debió esperarme para que juntos encontráramos la manera de solucionar todo ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan cabezota e intentar arreglar siempre todo por su parte? Sin duda otra cosa que había cambiada de Bella de hacia cinco años era su forma audaz, atrevida y espontánea con la que actuaba ahora lo cual la llevaría al desastre total, suspire exasperado y marque el numero de Carlisle pensando en la explicación que le daria.

**Bella POV**

Manejaba por el desigual camino entre el bosque que me llevaría a la casa de la cual trate de escapar tantas veces, antes había pensado que nunca en mi vida regresaría a este lugar pero esta vez ya no se trataba solo de mi, se trataba ya de una pequeña personita que estaba dentro de mi, un pedacito de Edward y mío, debía ser fuerte esta vez por el, el plan debía salir a la perfección, suspire profundamente cuando estuve frente a la imponente casa que alguna vez fue mi cárcel y toque el timbre que estaba en la caseta de seguridad a un lado de la gran reja.

-Buenas tardes ¿Quién es usted?- me dijo una voz através del interlocutor

-Isabella Swan

-Un momento por favor- me dijo aquella voz y minutos después se abrió la reja, pase, estacione el auto y baje, tome mi bolso, arregle mi vestido de color coral sin tirantes y ajustado parecido a una funda que se amoldaba perfecto a mi figura, acomode mi saco torero de color negro con pequeñas perlas incrustadas como adornos, me puse los lentes oscuros y me dirigí a la entrada de la casa con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, quizá era la Bella de siempre a excepción de un pequeño detalle mi amor por la ropa elegante y de diseñador, había combinado mi vestuario con unos hermosos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja y mi cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado en un moño, quizá aun había algo mal en mi cerebro desde el accidente que me borro la memoria o simplemente el problema era el tener como cuñada a una hiperactiva chica amante de la moda.

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan el señor Alec lo espera en su despacho- me dijo una persona tomando mi saco mientras me sonreía, yo le agradecí y subí al despacho, al llegar Alec estaba sentado en su silla tras el escritorio leyendo algo, la puerta estaba abierta pero aun así llame a la puerta, al instante el levanto la vista, lo observe examinar mi apariencia de arriba abajo anonadado y después sonrío

-Pero que sorpresa tan grata- me dijo, yo entre a la habitación sigilosamente antes de ver mi reloj, faltaba poco para que todo comenzara

-No tengo tiempo Alec, vengo por un asunto en concreto- le dije firmemente, el sonrío y saco de su escritorio una pequeña botella, supuse que el antídoto

-A pesar de que te quedan pocos días luces deslumbrante como siempre mi querida Isabella conserve esto porque, como habías dicho antes, eres impredecible así que ¿Estas dispuesta a cumplir mis demandas a cambio del antídoto?

-No, yo no vengo a pagar un precio soy la que viene a ofrecer un trato- le dije sonriendo mientras recorría la habitación casualmente

-¿De que hablas?- me pregunto cambiando su expresión, yo seguía aparentando una actitud despreocupada

-También ya te había dicho que tu eres una persona predecible y aburrida Alec, la seguridad de este lugar sigue siendo la misma que la ultima vez que estuve aquí, la cual estudie detalladamente durante el largo tiempo que me tuviste aquí- le dije, el me miro después se levanto y miro a través de la ventana que estaba tras él, allí un grupo de policías que había logrado introducir por los puntos vulnerables juntaban a los hombres de Alec.

-Ahora recuerdo el porque te elegí mi querida Bella, eres tan impredecible, inteligente y valiente, sigues fascinándome- me dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el trato?

-Tu libertad por el antídoto- le dije mirándolo

-¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? Con eso quizá te visitare de nuevo en un futuro

-No es todo, los Vulturi son una de las familias mas antiguas de todo Italia como los Swan y algo muy valioso para nosotros es el honor y el valor de la palabra, casi tan valioso como toda la fortuna que poseemos, así que quiero tu palabra de que me dejaras en paz, a mi y a todo ser que quiero

-Astuta y peligrosa como una flor carnívora del amazona ¿Por qué me estas dejando ir? Creí que querrías matarme después de todo el dolor que te ocasiones para mi diversión

-Cada quien recibe lo que merece, se que algún día pagaras con creces todo lo que has hecho- le dije el rió fuertemente y después me miro por unos segundos

-Te doy mi palabra y tengo un trato contigo- me dijo dándome el antídoto, yo le sonreí

-La puerta de atrás esta libre no te toparas con nadie, un auto te espera- le dije, el me miro por ultima vez y salio de la habitación, yo me acerque a la ventana a ver como iba todo lo que no me esperaba era ver allí a otro grupo de seguridad y corriendo con ellos a la puerta de atrás a Edward, Charlie, Carlisle, Seth, Jasper y Emmett ¿Qué hacían aquí? Después de unos momento escuche balazos, le habían tapado el paso a Alec, camine tranquilamente a la puerta mientras suspiraba exasperada y recargue mi espalda a la pared a un lado de la puerta ya que seguro Alec regresaría y no muy contento, pasaron menos de dos minutos cuando Alec se disponía a entrar al despacho con una pistola en su mano, le di con el codo en la nariz derribándolo, cayo fuera de la habitación desconcertado y con la nariz rota, yo me acerque y con el pie impulse la pistola para que llegara a mi mano.

-Me mentiste- me dijo furioso mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz

-No, ellos no estaban invitados a la fiesta pero aun estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a salir

-No creo que podamos escapar así que moriremos juntos- me dijo sacando otra pistola y disparándome, logre moverme entrando a la habitación a tiempo para que la bala solo rozara mi brazo, tome una pequeña estatua de una mesa de decoración, escuche como se levanto Alec y cuando entro a la habitación le di un la cabeza con la estatua haciendo que cayera boca abajo cuando se volteo yo le dispare en la mano antes de que pudiera atacarme de nuevo haciendo que soltara el arma y esta fuera a dar unos metros lejos de él, mientras yo estaba parada a un lado de el apuntándole con el arma a la cabeza

-Fuiste un tonto- le dije, segundos después a la entrada de la habitación habían cuatro policías y con ellos Charlie, Emmett y Carlisle yo no los mire ya que mi atención estaba en Alec

-Isabella suelta el arma- me dijo Charlie intentando sonar tranquilo como si hablara con un demente

-Bella no queremos que agujeres como queso a este sujeto aunque lo merezca- me dijo Emmett despacio

-¿Pueden dejar de hablarme como si fuera una asesina en serie?- les dije mirándolos, Alec quiso aprovechar que había apartado mi vista de él para estirarse y alcanzar el arma pero yo dispare entre la distancia de la mano de Alec y el arma, los policías reaccionaron y se acercaron a Alec, yo baje el arma

-Seth tenía razón al decir que había sido mala idea enseñarte a usar un arma- dijo Charlie

-Ahora dame eso por favor- me dijo Carlisle, yo sonreí estaba poniéndolos nerviosos así que le di la pistola a Carlisle

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Charlie preocupado y mire hacia donde el veía, mi brazo, solo me había rozado la bala pero sangraba escandalosamente, yo puse mala cara

-¡Mi vestido! ¡Alice me matara es un diseño suyo!- dijo de mal humor intentando quitar la sangre sin resultados, todos me miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas

-¡Háganse aun lado es una emergencia! ¡Ha entrado en estado de shock! ¡La llevare a la ambulancia! ¡Emmett al rescate!- dijo Emmett escandalosamente para después cargarme y bajar corriendo las escaleras cosa que me causo mareo y con ello nauseas

-Emmett podrías bajarme por favor creo que acabas de revolver mi estomago- le dije mientras tapaba mi boca, el me deposito en el suelo, estaba a la mitad del camino a la ambulancia, me recargue en uno de los autos que estaban estacionados mientras Emmett apartaba cariñosamente un mechón de cabello de mi rostro

-Si no puedo llevarte a la ambulancia entonces… ¡Traeré la ambulancia para ti!- dijo feliz mientras se alejaba corriendo, yo sonreí, respire profundo y me tranquilice, ahora debía ingeniar una manera de salir de aquí, debía ir urgentemente a San Francisco a que analizaran el antídoto, mire a mi alrededor a unos cuantos metros de allí estaba mi auto y detrás de mi estaba los autos que seguramente le pertenecían a los chicos y para mi fortuna la ambulancia se estaciono frente a todos ellos impidiéndoles el paso para salir.

Deje que me curaran y después me quede un momento allí viendo como el paramédico se dirigía a Alec para curarle su mano, mi padre, Edward y Carlisle estaban hablando con el comandante de la policía, Jasper y Seth estaban desaparecidos y Emmett miraba al cielo buscando algo o simplemente dándole forma a las nubes, sin que nadie me viera tome las llaves de la ambulancia y las escondí bajo la camilla y después con paso ligero me dirigí a mi coche, me subí, lo encendí y me aleje de allí a toda velocidad mirando por el retrovisor como todos intentaban seguirme sin éxito ya que alguien había tomado las llaves de la ambulancia que tapaba su paso, yo sonreí y acelere aun mas.

En San Francisco a la entrada del laboratorio me esperaba Jeremy con una sonrisa, la cual yo le conteste.

-Gracias por aceptar ayudarme- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Es un placer y dime ¿Cómo conseguiste el antídoto?

-Es una larga historia pero te la diré mientras me hacen los estudios

-Perfecto, entonces no perdamos más tiempo

Pase alrededor de dos horas platicando con Jeremy mientras me sacaba sangre y demás, yo le explique todo y el me escucho atentamente mirándome serio cuando le dije a donde tuve que ir, ya que el conocía toda mi historia y sabia quien era Alec, y sonriendo con la travesura que había hecho con la ambulancia, me reviso mi herida de bala una vez mas y después me dejo en una habitación, me levante de la silla donde estaba sentada y me acerque a un espejo de allí, parecía un fantasma literalmente haciendo que mi piel se viera del mismo color de mi blusa blanca, aparte mi mirada de mi rostro para mirar mi vientre y sonreí, no se cuanto tiempo estuve allí pero salí de mis pensamientos cuando bostece, estaba exhausta, en el avión había planeado dormirme después de cambiarme pero me fue imposible, estaba impaciente por llegar aquí, volví a bostezar y mire a mi alrededor, debía dormir un poco aunque fuera para acortar mi larga espera de saber que todo saldría bien, en una esquina de la habitación había un sillón de cuero negro que en ese momento me pareció cómodo, fui, me acomode, cerré mis ojos y después de eso ya no supe mas.


	22. Superando las adversidades

**Superando las adversidades**

**Bella POV**

Al llegar a casa estacione el auto y baje para entrar a la casa, llegaría a tomar un largo baño y a dormir, estaba exhausta y tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable, abrí la puerta y camine a las escaleras pero antes de subir me di cuenta de que me observaban nueve pares de ojos todos con diferentes expresiones que iban desde la mas genuina preocupación hasta una enorme furia

-No sabia que había una reunión, me gustaría quedarme pero muero de sueño, pero no se preocupen están en su casa- les dije intentando sonreírles

-Siéntate Isabella- me dijo mi padre de manera firme, sentí un deja vu ya que solía hablarme así cuando era pequeña y me había portado mal, yo fui y me senté frente a todos ellos.

-Nos debes una explicación- me dijo Seth, los chicos están serios y enojados, a excepción de Emmett y las chicas me miraban preocupadas y el que tenia una expresión seria y fría era Edward el cual estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, yo suspire

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?- les pregunte de manera serena tratando de alejar todo malestar para hablar seriamente con mi familia

-¿Cómo que es lo que queremos saber? ¡Obviamente nos debes muchas explicaciones!- me dijo exaltado mi padre

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- me pregunto Carlisle

-y ¿Por qué te fuiste?- me pregunto Jasper

-Estaba en Forks- les respondí

-¿Qué hacías en Forks?- me pregunto Seth

-Allí se encuentran personas que fueron importantes en mi vida, las cuales quería que estuvieran a mi lado cuando muriera- les dije serenamente

-¿De que hablas?- me pregunto confundido Carlisle mire a Edward en cual había relajado su posición y expresión, iba a ir a mi lado pero yo negué con la cabeza y el regreso a su posición inicial expectante de mis respuestas, el no les había dicho nada y estaba agradecida por eso

-El día del accidente de auto me inyectaron un veneno el cual era casi imposible encontrar un antídoto, vi varios médicos y todos me dijeron que descifrar algo así les llevaría mínimo tres meses cuando yo solo tenia dos de vida- les dije de manera tranquila, pude ver como en todos se reflejaba una expresión de sorpresa, dolor y sufrimiento

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- me dijo mi padre en un susurro

-No quería ver las expresiones que ahora mismo tienen en su rostro, no quería que me vieran morir así que me marche al único lugar en el que quería morir

-¿Fue Alec el culpable de eso?- me pregunto Rosalie furiosa, yo asentí

-¿Y no te ofreció en antídoto?- me pregunto Alice mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-No quería nada de él así tuviera algo que me salvara, no le pediría nada, no negociaría prefería morir, en su momento no me asusto la idea- les dije sinceramente, la habitación de quedo en silencio por un momento

-¿Qué es lo que hacías en Italia?- me pregunto Jasper

-Contrario a lo que quería en un principio fui a buscar el antídoto

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- me pregunto Esme, yo sonreí, me levante y fui a lado de Edward lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa al igual que el a mi y después volví a mirar a todos mientras Edward me acercaba a él tomándome por la cintura

-Al principio fui a Florida donde recupere totalmente mi memoria y donde me encontró Edward, me siguió hasta Forks y… allí pasamos juntos las ultimas semanas, hace unos días mis medicamentos que controlaban los síntomas se terminaron y fui al hospital de Forks, allí me dieron una grandiosa noticia- les dije sonriendo dejando de lado totalmente mi malestar

-¡No puede ser!- grito Alice después de unos momentos

-¿Qué te dijeron?- pregunto Emmett

-¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Carlisle a lo que Esme le sonrío tiernamente

-Estoy embarazada de dos semanas y dos días- les dije sonriendo, todos me miraron primero con asombro y después en la cara de todos se vio una enorme sonrisa- El doctor dijo que en estos momentos en veneno no le afecta en nada al bebe hasta los tres meses así que sin dudarlo fui con Alec a conseguir lo que quería para que después lo examinaran aquí y ver si realmente era el antídoto

-Por eso tu prisa al salir de Italia- dijo Seth, yo asentí cansada, el dolor comenzaba a extenderse poco a poco, debía terminar pronto las explicaciones ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría estar de pie

-¿Y que te dijeron del antídoto?- me pregunto Esme

-Funciona perfectamente pero se tardara dos semanas en limpiar completamente mi sangre- les dije, sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba, yo lo mire e intente sonreírle a pesar de mi malestar y le di un casto beso, él intento sonreírme de regreso pero solo pude notar sufrimiento en su expresión.

-¿Y cual es el problema?- pregunto Emmett

-Que para que se cumplan los dos meses de plazo en los que actúa el veneno quedan ocho días- dijo Edward

-El doctor dice que hay tanto el 50% de que sobreviva y 50% de que no lo logre- les dije casi en un susurro, ya que el cansancio estaba por cubrirme completamente

-Eres una chica fuerte Bella, se que lo lograras por ti y por tu bebe- me dijo Esme maternalmente yo le sonreí, todos comenzaron a conversar sobre cosas que no distinguí, yo talle mis ojos, cuando los volví a abrir todo se veía un poco borroso comencé a parpadear para que mi vista mejorara pero eso no ayudo en mucho, las voces a mi alrededor comenzaron a sonar ruidosamente a tal grado de lastimar mi cabeza, tape miro oídos con mis manos como si eso ayudara a alejar el ruido pero no ayudo en nada, a lo lejos pude sentir como Edward apretaba su agarre en mi cintura mientras el malestar me rodeaba y después la oscuridad me cubrió totalmente.

**Edward POV**

Miraba a Bella dormir en esa cama de hospital mientras tomaba su mano recordando los lo difícil que estaba siendo para todos estos momentos. Desde el día que Bella perdió el conocimiento en la sala de su casa no había vuelto a despertar y de eso hacia siete días, suspire y pase mis dedos por mi desordenado cabello todos estábamos tan preocupados, en estos días no nos habíamos movido del hospital mas que para ir a dormir un par de horas y comer algo pero hoy nadie se había marchado, todos llevábamos aquí mas de quince horas ya que hoy al dar la media noche terminaría el día ocho dando paso al día nueve de la cuenta regresiva de Bella significando eso que esta noche era la noche decisiva para ver si mi hermosa Isabella vivía o simplemente se marcharía de mi lado llevándose con ella también mi existir, mire su rostro, reflejaba en el tranquilidad, sus labios, que solían ser de un rojo carmesí ahora eran pálidos y parecidos al lila que eran del mismo color de esas marcadas ojeras que tenia bajo sus ojos, apreté su mano un poco temiendo que ella me abandonara en cualquier momento, ella no podía darse por vencida, sabia que lo lograría, ya que era una chica fuerte, estaba seguro que no se daría por vencida y que saldría adelante tal y como lo hizo con la perdida de su madre, con la perdida de Jake, con los problemas con Alec y ante mi inminente traición del pasado, sonreí estaba tan orgulloso de ella, admiraba todo de esa mujer y cada día la amaba mas y mas, cuando supe del veneno que corría en su sangre me negué a pensar en que haría cuando ella me faltara y decidí vivir al máximo los últimos días pero ahora era inevitable pensar en eso cuando las razones de mi existir se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, si ellas se fueran de mi lado ¿Qué haría? ¿Seguiría viviendo? ¿Seria capaz de volver a comenzar?

Cansado, nervioso y preocupado le di un beso a Bella en la frente y salí de la habitación donde me esperaba toda mi familia, la familia de Bella, Stefan y Billy Black

-¿Cómo esta?- me pregunto Jasper en cuanto salí del cuarto de Bella

-Igual que hace siete días- le dije sin mucho animo

-Verán que Isabella saldrá de esta, es una chica fuerte, además que en algún lugar esta su madre y mi Jake cuidando de ella y se que no permitirán que ella abandone este mundo- nos dijo Billy Black dándonos ánimos a lo que todos intentamos sonreír

-Hay que tener fe que nuestra pequeña Isabella luchara por su vida y la de esa pequeña criatura que lleva en si vientre- dijo Stefan

-Si ella se marchara no se que haría- dijo Charlie derrumbándose, se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo y por su rostro comenzaron a rodar lagrimas, Billy Black se sentó a su lado infundiéndole valor tal como había hecho Charlie mese atrás con el cuando Jacob Black era el que estaba entre el delicado hilo de la vida y la muerte, yo también sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría pero intentaba ser fuerte, se lo debía a Bella, ella estaba luchando y yo creería en ella y la esperaría pacientemente, mi madre se acerco y me abrazo, por un momento me quede inmóvil pero después reaccione ante la calidez del abrazo de mi madre y le respondí el abrazo sintiendo ese apoyo y valor que necesitaba en ese momento tal difícil pero me saco de mi confort una ruido agudo y de repente vimos a varios integrantes correr por el pasillo rogué con todo el corazón que no entraran a la habitación 202 pero era a donde se dirigían me gire dispuesto a correr hacia la habitación de Bella pero mi padre me tapo el paso.

-Es mejor esperar Edward- me dijo tranquilo

-¡No puedes pedirme eso Bella se esta debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y ¿Me pides que me quede aquí?- le grite dispuesto a pasar pero Jasper y Emmett también se pusieron frente a mi

-Hermano es mejor quedarnos aquí si vamos podríamos interferir- dijo Jasper, yo negué e intente rodearlos pero ellos me detuvieron

-Edward, cariño por favor escúchalos- me dijo mi madre tomando mi mano, ahora que ella me sostenía no podía luchar no podía ser brusco pues era mi madre la que me lo podía, derrotado tome asiento a lado de Charlie el cual me miro intentando infundirme valor.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras estoy seguro que nuestra Isabella luchara por mantenerse a nuestro lado- me dijo débilmente Charlie, por mis labios se asomo una fugaz sonrisa al escuchar "nuestra Isabella" ya que el compartía s u hija conmigo, sonrisa que se borro cuando el doctor llamo nuestra atención

-Buenas noches- nos dijo mientras nos miraba serio

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- le pregunto Carlisle al doctor que era el amigo de la familia Swan el cual era observado por todos nosotros esperando respuesta.


	23. Tranquilidad y paz

**DISCALIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Ultimo capítulo! Espero lo disfruten!_**  
><strong>

**Tranquilidad y paz**

**Edward POV**

Observaba al pequeño Benjamin correr en el jardín con Peter, Claire y Marie tras el intentando atraparlo para quitarle una pelota mientras el ambiente era invadido por risas infantiles.

-¡Niños por favor no pisen las flores!- les dijo mi madre preocupada por la seguridad de sus flores que cuidaba con tanto esmero

-¡No les haremos daño abuelita!- grito Claire mientras todo los niños reían

-Por favor niños pórtense bien- les dijo Rosalie a lo que Alice y Emmett sonrieron

-Es obvio que no escucharan- dijo Alice

Todos sonreímos ya que era cierto, Peter de seis años y Marie de cinco eran los pequeños hijos de Alice y Jasper y Benjamin junto a Claire eran los hijos de Rosalie y Emmett, los cuales eran mellizos, ambos de seis años.

-Es agradable tener por fin esta casa invadida por las risas de aquellos pequeños ángeles- dijo Carlisle todos asintieron y miramos a los niños jugar, lo cual podríamos hacer por horas y horas cada Domingo que era de reunión familiar, después de ver a mis sobrinos jugar entretenidamente un rato mas mire mi reloj y eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y mañana era día de trabajo

-Bueno familia es hora que me retire me espera un largo camino y una semana difícil- les dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a mis sobrinos los cuales al verme corrieron y me abrazaron cariñosamente, mientras yo les sonreía

-¿Ya te vas tío Edward?- me pregunto Claire mientras me sonreía y me miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que combinaban perfectamente con su hermoso cabello rubio que había heredado de su madre

-Así es- les dije mientras le sonreía

-No quiero que te vayas- me dijo la pequeña Marie haciendo un puchero que seguramente aprendió de su madre

-Nos veremos dentro de una semana- le dije acariciando su mejilla, ella asintió sonriente

-¿Y jugaras con nosotros fútbol?- me pregunto Peter tímidamente, era tan parecido a Jasper en cuanto su forma de ser

-Por supuesto que si campeón- le dije

-¡Genial!- grito Benjamin comenzando a correr en círculos hasta chocar con Claire haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo a lo que todos reímos ya que Benjamin había heredado la peculiar actitud de su padre.

Me despedí de mis sobrinos mientras les decía que se portaran bien y después de haber recibido un abrazo y un beso de aquellos ángeles me acerque a mi familia de la cual me fui despidiendo uno a uno mientras me observaban cuidadosamente sin decir nada solo despidiéndose con un abrazo y buenos deseos.

-Nos vemos en la semana hermanito cuídate por favor- me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba, yo también la abrace y bese su frente

-No te preocupes Alice no moriré- le dije soltándola y sonriéndole

-Recuerda que el miércoles es día de fútbol, te veremos en mi casa y nada de excusas no quiero verme obligado a ir a buscarte a tu oficina- me dijo Emmett

-Entendido, estar allí

-Hasta pronto Edward- se despidió de mi Jasper

-Por favor come a tu hora no queremos verte enfermo después- me dijo Rosalie mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla

-Tomare nota

-Cuídate cariño y cualquier cosa que necesitas solo llámame- me dijo mi madre

-Hasta pronto hijo- me dijo Carlisle abrazándome, yo les sonreí y salí de allí.

Era increíble los cambios que había pasado en los últimos años en mis hermanos, Alice era una mujer responsable y hasta cierto punto tranquila por supuesto que sin perder esa alegría que la caracterizaba y cuidando a sus hijos con devoción y dedicación y Emmett era una padre responsable y serio cosa que jamás pensé que sucedería sin embargo también amaba a sus hijos con locura, Jasper seguía siendo la misma persona apacible solo que ahora era un padre ejemplar y amoroso y que decir de Rosalie, era una madre cariñosa y responsable, sonreí ante la felicidad de mis hermanos y cuñados y con la sensación de la calidez del hogar partí de regreso a una casa fría y vacía que me esperaba.

* * *

><p>La semana había pasado tranquilamente y estos días habían sido monótonos, repetitivos, y tediosos, por primera vez el trabajo de la empresa me sofocaba pero debía seguir para sacar adelante esa empresa que tanto significaba para mi padre, debía dar todo de mi para que siguiera prosperando como lo venia haciendo, sabia que algún día seriamos los mejores mundialmente y con esa motivación podía seguir día a día.<p>

Me levante y me estire un poco y después me dirigí a la ventana de la habitación, mire a través del cristal mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a teñír el cielo cual lienzo dándole tonalidades naranjas, rojiza y lilas mientras pensaba en mi vida detenidamente salí de mis pensamientos cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar mire el identificado de llamadas y era Alice, hice caso omiso y deje que el celular siguiera sonando, salí de la habitación y camine por la desolada y vacía casa hasta la cocina allí puse a preparar café en la cafetera mientras iba a la entrada por el periódico. Leia las noticias relacionadas a la economía mientras desayunaba tranquilamente, después de desayunar fui a prepararme para otro día de trabajo.

* * *

><p>En la última semana los días pasaban lentamente torturándome lentamente ¿Qué ganaba el tiempo torturándome más que de costumbre? No lo sabia pero no me gustaba sentirme así y me estaba sofocando en esa oficina creo que en las ultimas semanas había desarrollado hasta cierto punto claustrofobia, mire el reloj eran las tres de la tarde me levante del asiento y tome mi saco del respaldo de esta mientras salía de mi oficina.<p>

-Me voy por favor pasa mis compromisos de esta tarde para el día de mañana- le dije a mi secretaria

-Por supuesto señor Cullen hasta mañana- me respondió mientras yo le agradecía,

Salí de la empresa de mi padre y mire a mi alrededor a la gente la cual caminaba tranquilamente como lo hacían cada Viernes, el clima era agradable, la suave brisa recorría el lugar proporcionando una sensación agradable, comencé a caminar tranquilamente por la calle disfrutando aquella tranquilidad, regresaría por mi auto mas tarde, mis pasos me llevaron a un parque, camine a paso lento en el pasto observando a varias familias disfrutar aquella calida tarde de verano, niños corrían y reían mientras sus padres los observaban atentamente cuidando de ellos, me detuve un rato a ver aquella escenas bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando algo llamo mi atención, entre las personas había una hermosa mujer con un pequeño ángel de la mano, ambas reían mientras la pequeña niña comía un helado, sin darme cuenta mis pies comenzaron a acercarme poco a poco a ella, era una fuerza que no entendía o si quiera pudiera explicar, una fuerza parecida a la de los imanes, la pequeña niña observo a varios niños jugar después volteo a ver a aquella hermosa mujer y con una mirada le suplico el poder ir a los juegos del parque con aquellos niños a lo que ella asintió y soltó la mano de la niña mientras ella corría sonriendo integrándose a los juegos de los demás niños.

-Es una hermosa niña- le dije a aquella mujer refiriéndome a su hija

-Si lo es, es simplemente perfecta- me dijo mientras veía con un cierto punto de adoración a su hija.

-Mis sobrinos se llevarían bien con tu pequeña quizá deba conocerlos- le dije a lo que ella sonrío ampliamente y me volteo a ver por primera vez desde que había llegado a su lado.

-Vaya ¿Eso es una invitación?- me dijo sonriendo deslumbrándome con su belleza, sinceridad y la calidez de su sonrisa.

-No lo se ¿Te interesa?- le pregunte cuando logre encontrar mi voz

-A mi hija le encanta conocer gente nueva pero no creo que sea conveniente aceptar tal invitación- me dijo mientras paso sus níveos dedos por su hermoso cabello y fue cuando pude ver un pequeño resplandor en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda, era una alianza.

-Ya veo no creo que a tu esposo le guste que salgas con otro hombre

-No, no creo que le guste, además que amo a mi esposo y adoro a mi hija quizá en otras circunstancias habría aceptado tu propuesta, eres un hombre bien parecido- me dijo acercándose a mi, estaba solo a un paso de mi, pude percibir su exquisito aroma que hizo que perdiera todo pensamiento coherente, la mire detenidamente, sus rasgos perfectos y delicados pero mi mirada no pudo evitar posarse en aquellos hermosos labios color carmín, tenia tantas ganas de probarlos.

-Y ¿Tu esposo esta en este momento con ustedes?- le pregunte haciendo conversación antes de que perdiera la cordura y atacara aquella hermosa mujer, la cual desde ese momento era mi presa

-No, mi hija y yo salimos de viaje, fuimos a visitar a su abuelo a España pero por motivos de trabajo el no pudo acompañarnos, llegamos hace un par de horas, pensábamos regresar a casa ya pero mi hija me pidió que la trajera al parque antes y yo no soy capaz de negarle algo a mi hija- me dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, suponía que miraba a su hija, yo solo tenia ojos para ella y sonreí ante la respuesta

-Vaya entonces el no esta cerca, si vienes conmigo no tiene porque enterarse- le dije acercándome a ella y tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a mi, ella me miro mientras yo veía en sus ojos la indecisión de aceptar o no, sonreí ante estar por atrapar a mi presa

-Mi hija esta conmigo- le dijo en un susurro, yo me acerque a su oído

-Tengo un pequeño perro con el cual podrá entretenerse, hay televisión y demás cosas que le gustan a los niños- le susurre, ella se estremeció y yo sonreí triunfante, me separe y la mire a los ojos, en ellos pude ver una genuina y poderosa pasión, se acerco a mi lentamente y me beso, el sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue como tocar el cielo, deje de besar a aquella hermosa mujer cuando escuchamos la voz del pequeño ángel mientras se acercaba corriendo, al llegar me abrazo y yo la cargue mientras le besaba su frente.

-¡Papa! Te extrañe tanto- me dijo mientras mi pequeña niña me abrazaba

-Y yo a ti princesa y ¿Cómo les fue con el abuelo?

-Muy bien y también vimos a mi nueva abuelita- me dijo feliz aquella hermosa niña de cabello cobrizo y hermosos ojos cafés

-¿Nueva abuelita?- le pregunte a la hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos cafés como el de nuestra hija

-Charlie esta con una mujer muy simpática llamada Sue, estoy feliz por ellos- me dijo mi esposa sonriendo ante la felicidad de su padre

-¡Papi! Quiero ir a comer con la abuelita Esme ¿Podemos ir? Quiero ver a mis primos y contarles todo lo que vi en España- me dijo mi hija feliz

-Estará feliz Esme de verlas de regreso- le dije mientras tomaba a Bella de la mano y caminábamos de regreso a la empresa por mi auto mientras platicaba con hermosa hija y mi preciosa esposa.

Mi vida era perfecta sinceramente no tenia nada mas que pedir, la mujer de mi vida llevaba a mi lado seis años y tenia una hermosa hija, Renesme, las empresas iban en progreso y con cada día que pasaba mi felicidad aumentaba mas y mas al estar rodeado de mi familia, definitivamente no me hacia falta nada y podía considerarme el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.


End file.
